Dangerous Bargain
by Anna Rossini
Summary: Angel O’Connor was a ruthless man, he always got what he wanted and now he wanted to marry Buffy Summers but she blatantly ignored him. He was a patient man, he could wait, sooner or latter she’ll be his. BA COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Dangerous Bargain

Anna Rossini 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, etc. this is only for fun purposes, no money will be gained by it.

Pairing: Buffy & Angel

Alternate Universe

Chapter 1

Angel O'Connor was a ruthless man, everyone knew that, he always got what he wanted. He had stared from nothing and he was already wealthy man when he turned his eyes to Hank Summers only child, Buffy. The Summers were aristocracy, Rupert Summers, Buffy's grandfather was the younger son of an Earl, he migrated to America and became a successful businessman, Summers Ltd. was among the leading construction companies in the west coast. However, Rupert's son Hank had a secret addiction to gambling and expensive prostitutes which soon lead to the company's falling. That's when Angel came to the scene, he had poured the money and soon he had the control of it. Now it was O'Connor-Summers, part of his growing empire. He had gobbled Hank Summers company up, merely annexed it, and nobody had been left in doubt as to who was the boss.

He had access to the beautiful Buffy now, but she blatantly ignored him. He was a patient man, he could wait, sooner or latter she'll be his.

Two years latter

It was a beautiful sunny day at Restfield cemetery, but Buffy hardly noticed. Her eyes were dry and red, her tears had already been shed, her mind was numb by grief. She could hear the priest words, but they meant nothing to her. Her beloved father was dead, his last days were touched by shame.

Her so called best friends Willow and Xander had turned their backs on her, and her other 'friends' were here only to see the perfect Buffy Summers reduced to nothing, she looked around prepared to meet their eyes. Damn them she didn't need any of them, her grief was her own. They looked away. Some of them held her gaze for a second but even the toughest had to drop their eyes. All except one.

Angel stood away from the rest, even so, he seemed to tower over them, his chocolate eyes held hers with no apology, no embarrassment.

He was powerful, tall, broad-shouldered, an immaculate, perfect body, dark hair and eyes that looked like dark pools of chocolate as they watched her. Was he waiting for her to break down? She knew those eyes; they were perfect, deep brown, the kind of eyes you could sink into and never get out. His expression gave nothing away. He was hard and perfect like marble.

The priest stepped in front of her, and she half listen. Who would comfort her now? There was no one, not now the she lost everything, she had no place to go, her house was no longer hers, there was nothing left at all.

"Miss Summers if you need help, advise..."

"She has help, I will deal with Miss Summers' affairs. There's no need to worry."

Buffy looked up at the sound of the deep voice, a voice that perfectly match the man, and Angel stood by her, overwhelming her, intimidating, something almost primitive in the intensity of his control. Words of denial rose in her throat but they were never spoken.

"I'll take you home Buffy." His hand took hers.

"I...I can't..." her eyes turned to the grave, but he urged her on obstinately.

"He's gone Buffy. You have to go home. Time will..."

"How would you know? You're made of stone. Who have you ever loved?"

She kept her voice low, but there was a bitterness he heard too well.

"Be angry at me all you want to. I can take it. Just keep down until you're home, the press are here and at least two photographers hiding behind that tree." His voice was cold and warning, his grip tightened like steel. She knew he was right, she already seen them, she took a deep calming breath. Her face showed nothing.

"Good girl," he murmured gently. "Just keep it up until we're out of here."

He ignored the car that had brought her, dismissing the driver with a wave of his hand.

He helped her into his black Mercedes and then pulled away. Buffy saw the photographers taking last minute shots.

"They'll be at the house soon," she sighed, resting her head back tiredly.

"Not with the gates locked," he said coldly.

"How can I lock the gates? People will be coming to the house..."

"No they will not. I cancelled all that."

"You did what?" She sat straight up and stared at him, but he did not even turn to see her.

"I've spoken to people. Those who were your father's friends understand too well how you feel. The others are unimportant. Nobody is going to the house but you and me. As for the gates I brought two security guards with me. The press will stay out."

She saw what he meant as the car drove into the driveway of the house. The security guards were big, tough, and she said nothing.

"A few more enemies made," she pointed out.

"Enemies don't bother me, I grew up in a tough world, Miss Summers. Right now, be thankful of it. Good breading is not really a lot of help in the real world."

"You mean I'm spoiled, childish, soft all the way?"

"A social success and frivolous as far as the real world is concerned. But you have things going for you. You're beautiful and your father loved you. He was my friend. I'll protect you all I can."

"I don't need..." she began, but as usual he never let her finish.

"You don't need the help of a nobody who clawed his way out of the sewers?" He enquired sarcastically. "Don't overstate your case too soon. Learn caution."

There was something in his voice that brought a wave of alarm and Buffy looked at him quickly, but the dark, handsome face was completely still, and she felt like she as walking into a trap.

Her father held him in great esteem, but Buffy had often felt herself almost choking when he was invited over, only her love for her father and her duty as hostess made her able to stay in the same room.

The dark force he expelled frightened her. Beneath his apparent sophistication was a savage man and she knew it. He made a name in the business world and according to her father he was brilliant. She knew he could work after other people dropped. She knew he had a weird business insight and had built his fortune out of it, but to her he was like an untamed wild cat. Cross him and he would destroy you.

Hank Summers had laughed at her fancies and she could still hear his voice.

"Sweaty Angel is an educated man. Don't mistake his poor background for stupidity. He won scholarships and he had worked real hard. Angel never talks about himself. He works to hard to waste time with words. I'm thankful he came to the company. He didn't need to."

"I'm sure he had a motivation, it's not like him to help others."

She had always resented him for it. The company was her family's legacy.

She had never worked; her father would never allowed it and she knew Angel despised her, she had always known that. He alarmed her, but she was grateful for his protection right at this moment.

Maybe tomorrow she'll be able to face reality. Her father lost everything but his share of the company. Just before he died he had told her about his addictions. Even his share in the company would not cancel all the debts, not even selling the house will be enough. She had nothing left but her pride and her resentment at Angel, he must known what was going on and let it happen, he waited like a predator and now he had the nerve to call her father his friend.

The car pulled in front of the house, and Buffy got out looking at it as she would never see it again. This house had always been the core of her life. She didn't remember any other home at all. To leave here will be the final blow.

She had forgotten about Angel until he spoke.

"You love this house, don't you?"

"Yes and now I'll have to leave it."

"That's up to you," he said coldly, taking her arm and leading her to the front door.

"I wish it were." She gave a strange little laugh. "I think I'd keep it if I had to live in one room and eat only twice a week. Everything in my life that was good happened in this house. When I'll go, everything goes too, including my happy memories."

"Memories are in the mind."

"Is that why you are so cold?" she wanted to hurt him like she was hurting, and that was funny, nothing could hurt him! "That was stupid, you're invincible aren't you? Nothing could hurt you."

"Is that how you think of me? Invincible?" he had one of this similes that always worried her, like he was thinking things she couldn't possible imagine.

"I don't ever think of you."

"Let's get into the house." His low growl scared her and she was urged on by a steel grip that lead her onwards.

Jenny appeared as they came into the hall, she had always been with them, since Buffy was a little girl, and now she would have to leave as well. She had been crying, that was easy to see, and Buffy went to her, embracing her.

"It's just you and me Jenny," she said crying.

"Yes, dear. We've better face it. We'll have to find a place to live." Jenny knew the situation, she was more than a housekeeper, she was family.

"I'll look for an apartment for the both of us," Buffy muttered desperately. "You salary, though..."

"Forget about it. I'll get a job too. We'll manage."

"Oh Jenny." Tears escaped Buffy's eyes and Angel intervened impatiently.

"Make us some iced tea, Jenn. We'll be in the study."

He wasn't smiling, but still he got the usual smile from Jenny. She liked him and never been able to understand Buffy's loathing to the tall, handsome man. He was the only one who ever called her Jenn, and she took it as a compliment. She had too started life in poverty and she admired him immensely.

"It's not the study." Buffy said sharply. "It's my fathers study and at the moment I don't want to go there."

"I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't necessary, but we had things to discuss privately."

"You need privacy from Jenny? She's the only one here and she knows everything."

"There's something you may not want her to know."

For a moment he stared down at her, his dark eyes inscrutable. "Stop crying," he said abruptly, and simply walked off to the study, leaving her to follow or not as she wished.

It enraged her. There was no reason for him to be there. Not that she wasn't grateful for the rescue, but he could leave now. Damn him. He had no idea what she was going trough, how could he? With her father gone Angel was no longer welcome here. Until things settled and it was sold, this was her house and, as far as she was concerned, he had never been welcome. He had nothing to do with her.

She followed him to tell him that but something about him made her stop. He was standing looking out of the window, his eyes on the garden and the fading light, and she found her eyes running over him anxiously. He radiated power, so much driving energy that she rarely thought of the man himself. From first meeting him she had shivered when he looked at her, avoiding the deep brown eyes as often as possible, but now she saw his dark, frightening splendor, a superb, masculine grace.

Plenty of women tried to catch him and Buffy had always though they must be insane. Now for a second she saw him as they did. She wondered how he behave with people he liked. He had liked her father, called him his friend, and they had laughed together.

Suddenly he turned around and looked at her, his eyes watching her over, her pale face, the shoulder length honey-blonde hair now tied harshly on top of her head. Her green eyes with small flecks of gold filling her face.

"You should eat," he said curtly, his dark brows frowning.

"I couldn't."

"For how long? If you loose any more weight you'll disappear. You've reached the point of fragility."

Buffy sank to a chair, her fingers at her temples, her eyes closed.

"I need an aspirin more than food." She was about to confess a headache of major proportions when he walked out of the room, and that brought a smile to her face. Imagine telling Angel O'Connor you had a headache. It was like telling a god about a sore toe. Jenny brought the iced tea but Angel was behind her so she did not linger.

"Here, take these." He put two tablets in her hands.

"What are they."

"Perfectly safe," he rasped. "Not something I had manufactured to dispose you. Jenny gave them to me." He handed her a glass of iced tea. "Take them now."

She murmured a tanks and swallowed them, feeling guilty, but then part of his danger was that you never knew what he would do next. He leaned forward and pulled the band from her hair, frowning as the honey-blonde mass of it curled around her face.

"Having you hair tied on top isn't helping any," he muttered. "Leave it be!" he added harshly as she nervously smoothed back. "Get your drink so we can talk."

"About what? I know what happened. My dad explained it all before he died. There's nothing more you can tell me because I can't lose more than everything and I've lost that."

"Well you're not a little rich girl anymore," he agreed irascibly, angered no doubt, by her tone.

"And you think I care?" her voice rose. "He's gone! Gone! Nothing and nobody can replace him."

She turned away, hiding her face, her shoulders bent as she gave way again to deep grief, she hardly noticed when he came to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She never thought about who it was; all she needed was comfort, and comfort was there.

For a few minutes she sobbed and he let her, holding her, then she tried to move ashamed of her behavior.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's part of the healing process." He looked down at her, his arms still around her. He had never touched her before, except to shake her hand that first time her father had invited him over, and now she was well aware of his strength and her own fragility. She was unable to move unless he released her, odd feelings flicking along her veins. "How old are you Buffy?"

"Twenty-four."

His lips twisted sardonically. "Twenty-four. To look as you do in the world I came from you would have had to be about fifteen. My mother died when she was thirty-nine. She looked like an old woman."

He turned away letting her go, as she watched him with wide eyes.

"How old were you then?"

"Nineteen. I was at the university. I never went back home again. Luckily I was an only child so there were no responsibilities for me."

"Your father..."

"Was a consummated alcoholic."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Are you?" He turned and looked at her, his face hard, just as it always seemed to be when he looked at her.

"Don't waste your pity on me, it was a long time ago. I've even forgotten. Maybe your tears remind me. Usually I don't have patience with tears."

"You don't have to stay and watch mine," she began defensively.

"As I told you before, I liked you father so is forgivable. As you know you father was my business partner. I owe you some responsibility." He sat down and motion her to do the same. "Sit and finish your tea. Then we'll talk."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" She sat down and smoothed her hair back in the same nervous manner, everything inside her screamed.

"We've managed well enough so far," he pointed out ironically. "More words that you've said to me in the two years I've known you."

"So? The words are said now. There's noting left to discuss."

"On the contrary," he assured her firmly. "We're here to discuss you."

"Me?" She looked up quickly. "I'm nothing to you, no responsibility at all. I'm not a child who needs looking after and, in any case, my father was only your partner in O'Connor-Summers...just a name in your great portfolio."

Her voice was bitter and she knew it. Even now she resented the fact that the name was changed and that O'Connor was added.

He watched her for a minute his eyes running over her, while she sat on the edge of her seat, quivering with tension. His lips suddenly twisted in amusement at the way she was looking at him.

"What are your plans?" he asked and although she knew she should be telling him to mind his own business, she couldn't. he was her father's partner, anyhow. When the Summers part of the company was sold off, Angel O'Connor would have a lot wheeling and dealing to do to get another partner he could work with, even if he did own most of the company already.

"I'll stay here until the house is sold, as long as they'll let me. In the meantime I'll look for a place big enough for Jenny and me. I guess the best option will be L.A. considering how small Sunnydale is. I...I don't know how long it will be before they start sorting things out...I mean..."

"You mean you never been involved in an scandal before in you life."

Her head shot up at the cold mockery. "Did you expect me to have experience in things like this...me a spoiled brat?" Her face was flushed and angry but he just stood there looking at her steadily.

"Actually you're not involved at all. The eager actions of the press are all a waste of effort, merely because my name is linked with your father, if it only been your father his death would have gone unnoticed by the tabloids. As it is, there may be a couple of days speculation. Hank's secret lifestyle may be brought up into the open, however, facts will soon stop that. Your father's debts are settled. Nothing else is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" he wasn't a man to make foolish jokes, but she could not absorb what he was telling her.

"Weeks before he died, your father wanted to see me. He also called his lawyer. We worked out a deal. On the day he died we came again and it was all finalized."

"What do you mean...a deal?" She was afraid again, on the edge of something se couldn't clutch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I bought your father's share of the company. There are no debts."

"But even that wouldn't be enough."

"I also bought this house. Is mine now."

"So you did it? You finally got everything! The moment I saw you I knew you were dangerous, but he never listened to me. You knew how thing were going, but you just sat back and let it happen, waiting for the right moment to plunder. Now you got everything and he's dead."

She never even thought deeply about what she was saying until she saw the harsh fury on his face, until he stood up and looked down at her with icy eyes.

"Be very careful how you speak to me Miss Summers. I don't tolerate hysterics. What exactly did I do? Did I introduce him to every casino in Las Vegas? Did I produce the women?"

Buffy winced and turned away, her face showing her pain and rage, Angel grasped her shoulders and turn her to face him.

"Yes! That's the deepest cut, isn't it? The women!"

"My mother was beautiful."

"Like you," he rasped. "I know that. Hank had a photo of her in every place he went, in the office, here..." violently taking the frame at the desk and trusting it into her hands, "Joyce! I know her. I see her every time I look at you. She died a very long time ago, but not to him. My God! To love a woman as much as that must be a life sentence."

"Then why the women?"

"To find solace, I think. The women meant nothing to him. There was only Joyce and you. Every time he saw you he must have seen her, a comfort and a torture. They were an escape."

He turned to her irritably.

"This is getting us nowhere. Hank had no idea he was ill until too late, and then he worried about you, panic-stricken, in fact. That's where the deal comes and I agreed to three conditions. One, the company will keep it's name O'Connor-Summers. Two, you can live in this house for as long as you want."

"I don't want that." Buffy cried vehemently. She didn't know what to do. She felt ashamed at his knowledge of her true situation. "It's yours now. You own everything. I'll leave in the morning."

"As I told you before it's up to you." He said indifferently.

"What it's the last condition? Tell me now, so we can finish this conversation." Her temper rising.

"The last condition depends on you. He wanted a future for you, a good future so, I agreed to marry you."

It was said without any emotion, that for a moment she felt she had not heard correctly. She just stared at him blankly, not thinking about the implications, and then all the color drained from her face.

"Y...you...agreed...to...?"

"Well it suits me," he informed indifferently, his face expressionless. "It gave him the pace he needed and I have no great objections."

Horror, incredulity and panic washed over Buffy and it showed it in her face. She took a small step away from him and faint.

When she regain consciousness she was laying in the divan and Angel was sitting beside her, watching her intently with an odd expression in his face.

"Neat," he congratulated sarcastically. "No arguments, no screams, just instant oblivion. I'll try it at the next awkward board meeting."

He got up and poured a small brandy, holding it out to her, but she seemed incapable of taking it form his hand.

"Where's your courage?" he taunted. "Buffy, if you touch my hand you'll not be compromised in any way at all." But still she made no move, with a look of impatience Angel lifted the glass to her mouth until she could drink.

"Y...you don't have to..."

"I don't have to do anything," he agreed irritated, "even though, in theory I can toss you out into the night and convince Jenn to stay with me."

"Be serious." She touched his hand without thinking and he looked down arrogantly at her pale fingers against his own, she pulled away quickly. "I'd like to get up."

"Okay, but I'm warning you to stay right here for awhile. You look shaken."

"Surprised?" she swung her legs to the floor but remained seated, and he gave a hard laugh.

"I'm not surprised. There's was no other way to tell you. Coming to you with the idea was clearly a waste of time. I know what you think of me, Buffy. You've gone a lot of trouble to make it quite plain over the past two years and I'm not exactly what you're used to."

"Then why did you even bother to mention it?"

"Because I gave my word and, as I informed you before your dramatic slide into unconsciousness, it suits me."

"How can it suit you? I don't like you at all. Did you think I'd agree."

"Look!" He turned so suddenly that she jumped, and that did not pleased him; his eyes burned her. "I'm thirty-five I'm successful, wealthy and unmarried. I plan to live in this house, it always appealed to me, and naturally, I need a hostess. I've seen you in action here; no one could do it better."

"I...I don't think you really know what you're saying," Buffy began desperately. "People don't get married for that reason."

"You're right," he agreed. "They get married for the same reason you father married his Joyce, 'endless love' except that it never is. I had a rough beginning and I have no intention of having a rough end. This is a business deal, part of the bargain I made with your father. No love, no grief. I want a beautiful wife who appreciates beautiful things, who is accustomed to wealth and values it. You'll have everything you desire. You'll have luxury and safety. You will have my name but you will not have me."

"I don't want you!" Buffy snapped. "I violently dislike you!"

"Why?"

His suddenly quiet question puzzled her, and she blushed. "How can I possibly explain something like that? It was instinctive, somehow I recognized what you are."

"And what am I, Buffy? I already know I'm a nobody."

"I never said that. In fact I never even thought it."

"Then why the dislike?"

"You're danger. I knew the moment I saw you. And I can see it now." She found herself looking into his eyes. He was now sitting beside her and those eyes were drowning her. His mouth twisted in amusement and for her dismay he trailed one long finger down her cheek."

"You are naïve, Buffy. You have a wild imagination."

"I have a great sense of self-preservation." She snatched her face away, blushing when he laughed softly . "I really don't want to talk about it. And in any case," she added, a thought suddenly striking her, "what about Miss Chase, your..."

"Lover?" he enquired helpfully. "Don't de afraid to speak right out. Harsh words can't damage Cordelia."

Buffy hadn't imagined they could. The gossip columnists had been following Angel progress with Cordelia Chase, a successful fashion designer with her own chain of boutiques. A career woman, glossy and sharp, her successful in Hollywood had enthralled the media. She looked as if nothing could hurt her.

"I'm not interested in her, or anything. I just want to wake up and find this is only a bad dream."

"No wonder you father was worried about you." Angel snapped, getting up to step away from her. "You're unbelievable. How can you expect to survive? You never worked in your life. You're planning to take an apartment in a sleazy neighborhood and fill it with second hand furniture?"

"There's furniture here..."

"Yes there is, but it's mine. The house wasn't enough so I bought the furniture as well. Antiques are valuable."

"So I have nothing," she whispered, and he turned to glare at her.

"You can have your clothes...if you can find an apartment big enough to have your large and glamorous wardrobe."

"You don't know anything about my wardrobe or my lifestyle."

One black brow rose sardonically. "I'd follow your progress. The ballet, theatre, fancy dinners and parties. You think you're going to survive with an apartment in LA? Then what? A job? What kind of job? All you know is how to be beautiful and charm your guests. You might survive a week. It's like throwing a lamb to the wolves, a silky little virgin in the big, bad city."

"You have no idea that I'm..." she stopped blushing, he looked amused.

"Indeed I do. You say you see danger in my face, I see virginity in yours. And in any case I know all about you Buffy. Your reputation is pure as snow." He looked down at her. "You really haven't had much of a life, have you? Hank kept you close and never let you lift a finger to help yourself. He wanted a living image of Joyce right under his nose. When things got too much for him he simply went off and blew in a bit more cash, quite secure that you were settled into a safe little life. He was so far gone with grief that he never thought about your future."

"You despised him really, didn't you?"

"No I liked him, and I imagine that deep down he knew I'd look out for you when it came down to it. You see Buffy, it has always been my intention to marry you, right from the moment I first saw you."

For a minute Buffy just stared at him, her face even paler. Was this the danger she originally felt? Was this the reason his eyes followed her whenever he was in the house? Of course not. Dignity was the only thing that was going to get her out of this.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I know you're only being kind. For some reason you promised my father that you'd marry me and now you're trying to make it sound better, I'll manage quite well. Jenny will be with me and..."

He sat down in the chair opposite to her and started to laugh, his eyes dancing with amusement at her dignity. She had never seen him laugh like that before and it lit his face, making him like a different person.

"You're quite hilarious Buffy Summers."

"I was only thanking you for your efforts," Buffy said indignantly, and it amused him even more.

"And she drew on her gloves and swept out," he taunted softly. "Listen you are a rare creature. I need a wife and I picked you a long time ago...two years ago, actually. You have everything I want. You're beautiful, gracious, and you have enough dignity for the two of us. I mentioned it to your father about a year ago." Angel grimaced wryly.

"That was a non-starter as far as he was concerned. I was given a brief history about your family background, in a kindly manner, of course. The Summers are not self-made, the Summers inherit. Then was of course Lord William, dear Spike, in your father's words. At the time he was your boyfriend, and I believe Hank might have let you go to a title. At any rate, I didn't merit thought. He dismissed it from his mind but he remembered at the end when he realized just how vulnerable he was going to leave you. I never dismissed it from my mind because I intended to marry you with or without your father's blessing."

For a minute Buffy stared at him and he looked back at her with a sort of mocking amusement. He had never said so much to her before and had never before even looked as if he wanted to marry her. What was he up to?

"You've got to be making this up," Buffy said airily. "A few moments ago you were saying you needed a hostess, and you point out your opinion of love!"

"Do you love me?" he asked unexpectedly, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't even like you. I've made that quite obvious."

"Then let's try to be sensible." He leaned back and looked at her levelly, his lips still twitched in amusement. "I told you why I need a wife and explained why you are perfect. You need the sort of background you grew up in. And I can give you that. You can't survive without me."

"You have a big opinion of yourself, Mr. O'Connor! And obviously a very low opinion of me. I know you think I'm capable of nothing at all but I don't need a man to take care of me."

"I know you're not capable of taking care for yourself. You have only social accomplishments. You've been surrounded by kindness all your life. Too much affection is really enervating and it's probably too late now for you to stand on your own feet. Be realistic. You can live in your own home, live as you've always lived. Jenny will bless you and, as a matter of fact, so will I."

"I can't see you stooping to bless anyone." She stopped and sighed. "By the sound of your proposition you expect me to act some dumb hostess with a ring on my finger and a leash in my neck. I'm telling you, it's not going to happen."

"Not a proposition, Buffy a proposal. I'm very rich man. I built a business empire. I need an heir."

Buffy stood up slowly, almost swaying, and he got to his feet too, observing her intently.

"You said...you said no love. You said you would never feel as my father felt."

She was frightened, their conversation until now seemed unreal. There were something in his eyes that until this moment had been hidden. He wasn't taunting her anymore and her heart was beating furiously.

"And I never will," he assured her. "Love is not at all necessary, that kind of trap is not for me. I saw my mother trapped and I saw it again with your father."

"My mother could not help dying," Buffy whispered.

"It shattered his life and in some way yours too. No woman is going to take my life and then let it drop by leaving me in any way."

"Then you got the perfect set-up, you have a lover with the same selfish desires."

"So far, it's been enough." His haze held hers. "Now I want more, I want this house with you in it as I first saw you. I want to own all that cool, golden beauty. I want a child with green eyes and hair the color of honey. I want you!"

She gave a shocked cry and turned to run away from him, but he caught her by the waist, spinning her back to him, his arm tightly round her, his other hand grabbing her hair to hold her still.

"I could make you want me," he threatened. "I could hold you in my arms until that virginal terror disappeared, and I wouldn't need love for that. You know nothing about men. Hank saw to that, didn't he? He was scared of losing you. Even at the end he was only happy to hand you over to me because he imagined he knew why I wanted you. He assumed I would keep you safe and immaculate, leave you in your old room and simply smile at you across the breakfast table, maybe pat your hand and be quite content to be married to a Summers. If he'd known what I really wanted he would have simply left things in a mess because nobody had to want his porcelain doll, his little Joyce."

"You hated him," she whispered, her whole body trembling.

"I knew him!"

"No. I knew him." Suddenly she began to cry, hot painful tears that fell on to pale cheeks. "Today I buried him."

He gave a low murmur that might have been either exasperation or pity, she didn't know which, then the lift her in his strong arms and carried her to the door.

"Jenny!" He shouted just once and immediately Jenny was there, her face anxious and tear-stained. "Come and take her to bed, she had enough." He ordered.

He walked up the staircase, holding Buffy tightly as she tried to get control of her weeping, and Jenny ran along in front to open the door of Buffy's room. He paused at the door as he walked away again.

"Give her a minute to recover and then feed her," he commanded. "She's not allowed to sleep before she's eaten. Much more of this and she's going to be in hospital."

Seeing him upstairs, hearing him issuing orders made her realize that now he owned everything. He was rocking the very foundation of her life. She had to get away and never see him again.

Jenny brought some soup, and scrambled eggs, she was still toying with it when there was a knock on the door and Angel simply walked in.

"This is still my room," she snapped. "Unless you decided to throw me out tonight."

"Stop talking nonsense," he rasped, walking over to look at her. "I have no intention of seeing you leave this house and you know it damn well! I came to see if you'd eaten anything. I can see that you've moved it's position on the plate slightly," he added, glancing at the tray. "I'm quite relived to see that you've finished the soup. Keep doing this and I take you to the hospital."

"What I do is absolutely none of your business!" she said tightly, her anxiety growing by his attitude. She felt trapped. But she was too tired to fight.

"Everything you do is my business," he said sharply. He took the tray away and placed it in the small table by the bed and then moved to sit next to her, making her move further away.

"Will you please go?" he was scaring her even more, he looked at him pleadingly.

"For God's sake stop being scared of me!" he growled. "What, do you think I'm going to rape you? Believe me, I don't need to use force."

"I'm sure you don't, your love-life has been published in the social columns for as long as I remember. I had to be illiterate not to know who you've dated the past two years. When Cordelia Chase came on the scene they did a full synopsis of the past."

"You could easily have turned the page," he murmured, suddenly cynically amused. "You surely didn't feel obliged to read about all my indiscretions?"

"I'm not interested! Something so obvious, though, is hard to miss."

"Never believe all you read," he warned softly. "Plenty of women are prepared to have their name linked with mine in the chance it will do them some good. At that point I normally drop them."

"Everybody knows you're cold blooded."

"The ladies don't seem to think so. Or do you imagine it's because of my money."

"Obviously," she lied. She knew he had women on his feet and she knew it wasn't because of his money, either. He was vibrant, a frightening sexual attraction hidden behind that arrogant face. Until today she had never noticed it because until today she had been just as far away from him as she could get, always avoiding his eyes, changing direction when he came towards her at any gathering they had held. She had been aloof and distant, keeping him at arm's length.

Tonight, though, he had forced her to look at him. He had forced her to face him and she was more scared than ever, not by his power but by the man himself.

"Are you staring at me to look for answers?" he enquired. "You want me to prove to you that it's not just my money."

"You're being cruel." She managed to say. "You got me at disadvantage and you're showing just what you're really like."

"You don't know what I'm really like, Buffy," he assured her softly. His eyes traveled over her and she was glad her nightgown was not transparent: the white satin covered her well but his eyes found the frantic pulse that beat in her throat and he smiled again. "Virginal," he murmured. "I could have expected you to sleep in white."

"Please go away," she said in little more than a whisper. "You have no right to be here."

"I've wanted to be here for a long time," He held her with dark eyes. "Scared little Buffy, too afraid to live. Hank did you no good, really."

It brought it all back. Here with him in her room the air seemed to be vibrant but just beyond the door there was silence, there will always be silence.

"I'll never see him again."

"He sees you."

It was so unexpected coming from him, that she stared at him. His dark haze met hers, drowning her, and she couldn't look away at all.

"Suppose I promise to make you happy?" he asked softly.

"You couldn't, I hate you. I hate you because you've forced your way into my life, because you've taken everything from me. how can you make anyone happy? You're not even real. You're just raw power."

His eyes ran over her and she shivered as his hand slowly raised to touché her skin. His fingertips rested lightly on the pulse at the base of her throat as if he was listening to her inner thoughts.

"Then I'll not promise anything," he assured her quietly. "I'll simply wait. I've waited two years so far. You'll come to me, Buffy, because you need me." He stood and looked at her with the same fathomless eyes she had grown accustomed to. "In the meantime, I'll make my own arrangements. Tonight, with your permission, I'll sleep here. The security guards will stay in the gate until morning. Sleep tight, nothing is going to disturb you."

Everything disturbed her. He disturbed her! She turned out he lights with her mind tormented.

"Oh, Daddy, why?" she whispered brokenly. She could never blame her father, he was in the power of that awful Angel O'Connor, and she blamed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of voices woke Buffy early and she got out of the bed and looked outside through her balcony window. She saw Angel talking to the security guards. He was dressed and ready to go back to LA. He was telling the men to guard the house and she had the awful feeling that he would be keeping her here too.

She dressed in record time and went down the stairs. It was really important to stop him before he started to make further plans. For the past two years she had avoided him, now he was unavoidable. It was so frustrating.

As she started to walk to the front door, she saw the dinning-room door open and she went in.

"Excellent you are up! I wanted to talk to you before I left." Angel walked into the room and glanced at her before sitting. "The new guards have arrived for the day. The media is still camping outside, so don't leave the house."

"I don't want to go out today, but I can't stay here and hide. I owe my father..."

"You don't owe anything to him!" he interrupted her coldly. "From now on you make your own decisions. As for going out just wait a couple of days. I'll make a statement, and soon everything will be over."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked directly at him. "Okay, I'll stay in today. Tomorrow, though, I have to start looking for a place to live."

"You don't have to do that," he rasped. "You can stay in this house and you know that perfectly well!"

"I'm not staying here with you..." she began angrily and he interrupted her again, glancing at her sarcastically.

"I don't remember suggesting it. I have a 'lover' already, as you pointed out. For the time being I stay in my apartment. All you have to do is think straight and eat more."

"I have nothing to think about," Buffy snapped.

"I want to marry you, last night I gave you all the explanations you need. Until you make up your mind you'll stay here and I'll stay in L.A."

"I see," Buffy remarked. "You're offering the house as a grace and favor residence."

"Until I lose my patience or you're out of favor," he growled. "Meanwhile you're safe."

"What do you mean...safe?" Buffy raged. "You know I don't have any money to support this house. And I'm not letting you keep Jenny and me..."

"I've taken over all bills for this house for the simple reason that is 'my house'. Jenny will be paid as usual, by me. I'm prepared to keep you too. I can afford you easily."

Buffy jumped to storm out of the room, but he was on his feet and at her side before she could take one step.

"Sit down and eat," he order her sternly. "And stop this nonsense." He was standing looking down at her. "I intend to marry you Buffy, I fought for I wanted all my life and it wasn't easy, but it gets easier with practice, and believe me, I had a lot of it. Now I have everything I wanted but you."

"But why, Angel you're a successful man and believe me everyone knows it, it's like you're...you look like you're trying to prove something."

"Only to myself," he assured her softly. He moved towards the door and looked at her. "I know you don't want to marry me, that's plain obvious, now tell me Buffy, what are you planning to do? You have no qualifications. You never went to College. You're untrained in spite of your intelligence. What can you do other than grace a rich man's house?"

I hit Buffy hard, because it was almost true. Her father had discouraged all her job ideas and she loved him so much to contradict him.

"Do you own my car too?" she snapped as he was leaving. It annoyed him, because he turned with a very angry look on his face.

"I do not own your car! Nor your clothes or jewelry. The only reason I own anything at all is because your father wanted a deal."

"And I was part of it."

"Honey without you, there would have been no deal at all, buying things is easy. All you need in money. Buying people on the other way can be tricky." He looked at her exasperated. "Look I want to marry you and I'm willing to wait...for a time."

"Meanwhile, I have a home to live and no bills to pay." Buffy replied angrily.

"True, but as I said before, only for a time."

"Ok, then I'll make my own deal, if I can trust you to play fair."

"My reputation is well respected," she knew it was true. "What kind of deal do you have in mind, apart from your beautiful body?"

She gave him a hard look, two can play the same game. "You think I've been living my life protected from the real world, and you despise me for it, but still you want to marry me and keep me that way. Don't you? But you also said I owe nothing to my father and that I that I can make my own decisions. Am I right?"

If it hadn't been so important to her, she'd probably have backed down by the vicious look of his face.

"Go on." He slowly walked towards her, her resolve diminishing, she only had a couple of minutes to come with a very good idea.

"I want to be independent, I'm going to sell my car and my jewelry and rent a small apartment, stop growling Angel, I'm not quite finished. This is your house and you can move in, Jenny will stay here don't worry a..." Angel interrupted her forcefully.

"Buffy this is your house, listen carefully you are not going to move out." He growled.

"As I was saying, I'm going to need a job to support myself, so this is the deal, you are going to give a job in your company, if I can't manage on my own, I'll marry you immediately, but in the other hand if I'm successful, you'll set me free."

"Buffy, you don't have the skills to work in an office."

"I have some skills, sort of. I did a business course once and I got good grades. My dad never found out. He thought I was just going out..." her voice trailed at the speculative look.

"Deceiving daddy I see."

"Even though my skills are rusty I know more than you think."

"Ok, you have rusty office skills and no experience, only in deceiving daddy that is, but that hardly qualifies you for working with me."

"I don't want to work with you!" She knew if she'll work with him, he'll pester her every day. "There are other departments..."

"A deal is a deal, Buffy, if you fail you'll have to marry me."

"I said I would, didn't I? I have word, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel started to laugh. "The kitten is developing claws. I like it, there's passion inside you, who would have thought?" he said, smiling. "I agree to your conditions. Keep the car. You're going to need it. I want to buy your jewelry. I'll send you the check tomorrow, so I can give it back to you, when you're my wife, that is."

She said nothing and his smile widened, "It's settled then. Winner takes all."

"Wait I...I need time."

"But of course, I'll play fair; you'll be in accounts first. And in three months, I'll make an evaluation of your progress." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "We have a deal. I'll let Jenn know about our little bargain."

"Her name is Jenny!" Buffy snapped.

"She likes to be called Jenn. Just try to relax, Buffy and you'll find out all sorts of nice things."

"From you?" Buffy asked scornfully, worried as his smile slowly died and the mockery fading away.

"You know better than that," he said quietly his eyes intent. "I'm not nice. I'm merely making time until I own you."

"You won't own me." The jovial man had gone and Buffy was looking at the face of power.

"What do I say to that?" His eyes watched her. "Maybe it would be best for me to simply ignore it. You're necessary, part of my plans. Add the fact that I want you and we have inevitability."

"My head hurts. I'm going back to bed."

"You know, Buff. You're too old to sleep alone." Angel taunted.

"You have no right to speak to me like that."

"I'm just saying a girl your age should be married by now."

"Maybe you're right starting tomorrow, I'll start looking for somebody."

He almost spring at her, his arms twisting her round and capturing her before she could escape.

"Start thinking like that and you'll know what danger is," he grated. "If you start looking in the office..."

"I'm not that stupid," she was annoyed. His eyes were burning into hers.

His grip eased, "I want you, though, Buffy, as I never wanted anyone. Maybe you're only a dream but I still want to keep that dream, a golden girl wandering down the staircase and right across to me because I own you. I first saw you like that, but then you wouldn't know, would you? I was there long before your father introduced us. I was part of the crowd of guests in the hall and I saw you. The dream started then. I wanted you to be walking to me, not to some of your lame boyfriends. One day you'll be walking to me."

His voice was low and brooding as she looked into his eyes, feeling herself being drown.

"Buffy?" When she showed no sign of moving, he murmured her name and held her closer. She wasn't resisting and his hands began to move softly against her back. She was being drowned closer to the hard male body, being stroked by hands that carried their own message. His fingers slid under her hair, massaging her nape, making her feel weak and dizzy. She suddenly froze.

"Don't..." she stepped out of his embrace, frightened.

"I won't hurt you, Buffy."

His voice was tender, and for a moment she wanted him to continue, wanted him to kiss her, wanted to know just what it would be like when those hard arms hold her and those lips captured hers. But only for a moment. Now she felt like just she escaped from a great danger.

He watched her with narrowed eyes, looking angrier by the second.

"You really think I'm a bastard, don't you?" He snarled.

"Go to bed, Buffy," he turned away from her.

Buffy went to her bathroom, and took some aspirins to try to ease her headache, then pulled the curtains and lay down on the bed. But, found impossible to even doze.

Her headache eased as Buffy began to relax and her mind drifted a little. She remembered Angel's fierce anger when she'd backed out, and her own fear when he had caught hold of her. But the fear hadn't been because he might hurt her, but of her own weakness.

Buffy drifted into a disturbed sleep, and dreamt of Angel being a sadistic vampire. He was standing in front of her, telling her she was his property, her life depending solely on him, and with a roar, he grabbed her shoulders and bite down her neck, draining her life essence.

With a cry Buffy sat up in bed, her heart thumping wildly, her hair pricked up on her neck, and sweat on her face. Her hands were shaking as she raised them to her neck.

A knock sounded at the door and she realized that it must have been what had awakened her. "Just...just a minute." Groping for her shoes, Buffy straightened her clothes and went to the door.

It was Jenny, carrying a tray, "You haven't eaten today, Buffy, Mr. O'Connor just called, he was worried about you. He was asking me what you ate and how I could tempt your appetite." She paused. "When are you going to marry him?"

"I'm not going to marry him!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart, although I still think you're insane and Mr. O'Connor is humoring you. Buffy, a man like that does not need to run after any woman. If you're not careful you're going to lose him."

"I wish I could."

Jenny shrugged, and ignored her. "The media has gone, Mr. O'Connor said he had sent a statement and everything is settled." With that being said Jenny turned on her heels and left.

Buffy was glad to hear the good news, but wished that she'd been left to go on sleeping. Until she caught the faint aroma of the food. Lifting the silver dish covers, Buffy found a Cesar salad starter followed by grilled salmon. Suddenly she felt hungry and sat down to eat, her spirits rising with each mouthful of the delicious food.

The following day she went to take a stroll in the park, determined to push Angel out of her mind as much as she possibly could. But he wasn't easy to shut out. She knew that he wasn't going to just stand by and let her unmolested. She needed to find a place of her own; at least she would be able to relax half the time. Determined to try as soon as possible, she drove to LA the next morning and bought a copy of the newspaper and went to look at three places that were available. But all three were in built-up areas, very small and extremely over-priced. Dejectedly Buffy went back to Sunnydale.

Buffy parked her car and walked into the entrance, her thoughts miles away.

But then someone stepped in front of her and took hold of her arms.

"Hello, Buffy."

"Faith?"

"How are you?" She asked quietly. "I just heard about your father. I'm sorry."

"Perhaps you didn't hear everything."

"I think I did. What difference does it make? I liked him. Even if he never approved of me. How are you managing?"

"As well as it can be expected, you know how close we were."

"Yes, you were everything to him. Are you still staying here? I heard O'Connor bought your house."

"Yes he has, I staying until I can find a place of my own."

"Have you looked yet?"

"As a matter of fact I looked at some this morning, but they weren't what I was looking for." Buffy answered grimly.

"Why don't you come and live with me? We can split expenses, I know my house is tiny and isn't what you're accustomed, but..."

"Are you serious? I love your house, are you sure you want me to move in?"

"Definitely, we used to be best friends, we can be again, besides I feel lonely," Faith affirmed. "And I need you, the life of a struggling actress is not easy. I need a friend to support me."

Buffy grinned; her life had taken a sudden change for the better.

"When do you want me to move in?" Buffy asked happily.

"What about now, I'll help you pack."

"Great, let go inside. Meanwhile I'll tell you all about the bargain Angel and I did. You're not going to believe it."

Angel gave Buffy a week to settle, and she was grateful. She and Faith were having a great time together, they went to the movies, to the beach, and Faith introduced Buffy to junk food, they spent countless of hours talking about everything and nothing at all, restoring the ties of friendship that once united them.

Angel was waiting anxiously for her at the front of the building. "I was begging for you to change your mind."

"Dream on." Buffy said airily.

Angel smiled despite himself and she liked his smile for it was so warm. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. Having been poised and cool for so many years, Buffy had thought she could pull this off without trembling; but she was so wrong.

She smiled nervously as Angel lead her inside the office, people were looking funny at her. He introduced her to the accountants like she was just an ordinary employee, despite of her being Hank Summers' daughter. She was like the rest of them. They all looked at her sympathetically, having heard about her situation. She did not want their pity. She was proving things to both herself and Angel and started to work with a determination that surprised everyone.

She soon found out, she liked it and became absorbed not noticing the time.

Angel came at lunch time to talk to her.

"I'm taking you to lunch," he said slowly.

"No need, I've been eating well."

He roamed his eyes to her body, noticing the few added pounds and a healthy tan. "I can see that."

"But I did not ask if you been eating. I said I'm taking you to lunch, as simple as that."

"Do I have to go?"

"I'm your boss now, remember."

"Just lunch, right."

"Right."

"Not a chance you'll disappear?"

"Not likely. Come on I'm starving."

They arrived to an elegant restaurant, the kind of place she and her father used to frequent. She looked around nervously fearing to be recognized.

"Your table Mr. O'Connor."

The hostess appeared and fawned on Angel. Everyone seemed to be looking at them and Buffy felt herself edging closer to him as they walked through the crowded restaurant.

"Relax, nobody's going to ask you anything," he took her arm firmly, pulling her closer to him. "Chin up, look at the world in the face."

"Even when it's staring at me?"

"Well I hate to disillusion you, but they're starting at me."

"They've seen you're a blood sucking vampire?"

"That's better." He smiled. "They're looking at me because I just bought a hotel in Hawaii."

He helped her into her seat, and then sat opposite, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"A hotel, why?"

"It's something I always wanted. I'm flying there tomorrow to complete the transaction."

"But you don't know about the hotel industry. You're an engineer."

"I'm a fast learner. Besides, Cordelia is helping me with this."

"Cordelia Chase?"

"Do we know another Cordelia?" he asked her, clearly enjoying her distress.

"She's a fashion designer, what can she possibly know about hotels."

"You'll be surprised."

"Are you going to elaborate on that?"

"Why waste our time talking about Cordelia, when we can discuss more delightful topics, like say, you for example." Buffy stiffened with apprehension.

"Don't take life so seriously," he advised. "If you were a bit more light-hearted you might even enjoy yourself."

"That's difficult when I'm under a threat."

"Wrong. You're being pursued. Hasn't any man told you before he wanted you?"

She didn't know what to say. He sounded gentle and amused. Actually, nobody ever had told her they wanted her before. She was too shy to initiate those things, had been under her father's protection for too long, Hank never allowed her to stay late in the first place.

"You just want a wife with social status and an heir," she said tightly.

"We discussed this before, I want you. I want to look at you and know you're mine. And it doesn't have to do with social status."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked coldly.

He smiled thinly. "To give you an opportunity to tell me all about yourself."

"And you?" she replied. "Are you going to tell me all about yourself too?"

His eyes settled on her. "Of course my sweet."

"Oh, it might be amusing to know what has made you as cold and sadistic as you are now."

He gave a small smile. "Throwing insults already?" he sighed. "You have no intention of telling me about yourself, have you? It doesn't matter; I know all about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't like steak and adore chicken. You love strawberries and hate pears. You like champagne, white, dry wine and sweet liquors. You always eat your soup and you never spill it in your dress."

She stared at him in astonishment. Suddenly Buffy was laughing, the first time ever that she had laughed when he was near, and his eyes gleamed with interest; narrowed and dark.

"Laughter lights up your face, makes your eyes glow." He said softly.

His gaze was so intent that she dropped her eyes and his hand came out across the table and captured one of hers. She raised her head and looked at him, impossible to look away.

Buffy had driven herself hard, all week and by Friday night she was drained. She arrived home early, and Faith as waiting for her impatiently.

"Good thing you're early, B. I have great news! My agent just called, guess what?" Buffy's tiredness evaporated, Faith's happiness was contagious. "I got the part!"

"Congratulations, Faith."

"Thanks B, we're going clubbing tonight. Let celebrate!"

"I never went to a club before," Buffy said shyly.

"You're going to love it; I'm calling some friends to meet us there."

"Faith? Over here," al tall, blond and handsome young man, pushed his way to the crowd.

"Riley, this is my friend Buffy," Riley grinned delighted to meet her.

"Is nice to meet you Buffy, come on and meet the gang."

"Hey, lighten up, girl. We're here to have fun." Faith advised.

And they did...much to Buffy's surprise. A few bottles of wine later and a lot of laughter, they all piled into two taxies and headed for some new restaurant Riley had heard of.

They got out from the cabs laughing like mad as they took a short walk to the entrance of the restaurant. But when they strolled towards the door all the fun left Buffy's face.

On the point of leaving the place, was Angel, elegantly dressed, and not alone. Clinging from his arm was Cordelia Chase.

Buffy slipped behind the group hoping Angel would not see her. But his whole attention was to the gorgeous brunette as he ushered her into the passenger seat of a waiting car with a lingering kiss on her lips, before walking around and slipping into the driving seat.

Buffy stared at the departing car with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She watched until the car was out of sight, unaware of Faith watching her closely.

Buffy straightened her shoulders and looked around meeting Faith's knowing glance.

"Riley," she called. "Where are we going next? I feel like dancing."

Faith had deserted her, she disappear with one of Riley's friends before she could protest. Riley kindly offered to escort her home. Buffy graciously accepted his offer.

"Thank you, Riley." Buffy took Riley's offering hand as she stepped out of car. "Good night," she smiled at him and started walking towards her front door.

"Buffy! Wait." Buffy stopped and turned to face Riley.

"Yes?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," and before she could react Riley kissed her fully in the mouth.

She never noticed the black Mercedes parked opposite side of the road. Or the thunderous expression on the face of its driver.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay." Buffy said still surprised by the kiss. She'd liked Riley, but only as a friend. She hopped he wasn't seriously attached to her.

He touched the tip of her nose with his finger. "Do you know you have freckles on your nose?"

"Of course. How cruel of you to remind me!"

"Don't be silly, they're lovely. One day, I would like to count them."

Buffy laughed. "It probably takes all day."

"Good" his eyes darkened.

She was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and said lightly, "I've always thought you grew out of freckles, but I seem to be stuck with them. When I was little I used to go to bed with slices of lemon on my face because someone told me that got rid of them."

"And did it make any difference?"

"No, but I always smelt very fresh in the morning."

Riley burst into laughter. "And do you still do it?"

At the sound of his genuine amusement, Angel griped the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles were white.

"Oh, no. I gave it up years ago. I've learnt to live with them by now."

"Good," he said, and gave her a mocking smile. "Lemon slices might

just be a little distasteful."

He led her to her door and Buffy stepped inside quickly before he decided to kiss her again. Luckily, Riley left whistling happily.

Angel got out the car and slammed the door violently.

While Buffy leaned on the door, in deep thought, she heard the sound of firm footsteps outside the door, and then a sharp knock. "Open the door, Buffy. I know you're in there." Angel's voice was low and determined.

Reluctantly, she opened the door. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. His kiss with Cordelia affected her more than she would like.

"What is it now, Angel?" she said tiredly.

He stepped inside and glared furiously at her. "Tell me Buffy, do you always get home this time at night...or rather morning?"

"I didn't know I had a time limit," she said sarcastically.

"Who was your late companion?" He snapped, took her arm with the usual firm grip.

"A friend and I don't see what..."

"He didn't look like a friend to me."

"Just because you're incapable of having a platonic relationship with a member of the opposite sex, don't think everyone is the same."

"No friends, Buffy. I'm letting you have time, but male friends were never part of the deal. You're marrying me. Competition is out!"

"My God, why can't you understand that I don't want to marry you!" for a second she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but decided she'd been imagining it two seconds later.

"I'm not joking. Drop him or I'll destroy him."

"You don't have authority over Riley, he's a soldier."

"I have considerable influence in the business and political world and plenty of people need favors. Drop him or else."

"You can't do this to me."

"I can and I will. I'm letting you play for a while but you're mine. Don't forget it." He took her by the shoulders and kissed her, hungrily.

Buffy struggled wildly, trying to hit him, but she was at his mercy.

His lips took hers with fierce anger, forced them to open and ignored her wild curses. With a whimper of fury, she had to stop struggling and hold on to his arm to stop herself from falling at his feet. And it was then, as she grew still, that his kiss got to her. She started to feel a thrill deep inside, made her senses reeled until she felt as if she was drowning.

She gave a soft moan and her arm slid round his neck. Angel held her closer, pressing her hips against his. Buffy gasped and kissed him in passionate response; her body was on fire with this aching need she had never experienced before.

Then the doorbell rang.

"The door," she murmured, "someone's at the door."

"Ignore it," Angel rasped, catching her hand in his and his mouth once again took hers.

The ringing continued. "Angel I have to answer," Buffy murmured against his mouth, and pushing against his chest with her small hands, she tried to wriggle free.

The bell rang again. "Who the hell calls this late at night?" Angel demanded, frustration lacing his voice, but he let her go.

Shocked by what she'd almost allowed to happen, Buffy went to open the door.

"Saved by the bell," she muttered under her breath and opened the door.

"Thanks B, I forgot my keys." Faith walked past Buffy without noticing Angel. "I can't wait to find out how your 'date' with Riley went, you two seemed to hit it off right from the start."

Faith walked towards the kitchen "I want to hear all the juicy details over a cup of hot chocolate, and...Angel!" Faith exclaimed, stopping dead.

"Hello Faith. It's good to see you again. I'm glad to see you and Buffy getting along so well." Then he looked at Buffy with a cynical light in his eyes. "And I wouldn't mind hearing all the juicy details myself." He drawled silkily.

He had no right to take this moral tone with her. A picture of Cordelia formed in her mind and gave the courage to reply carelessly, "I liked Riley. He's a really nice man."

Faith seemed to have lost interest. Instead she was looking from one to the other, a thoughtful expression in her face. She turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't be ridiculous, Faith. Angel was just leaving." She glanced at Angel defiantly. "Weren't you?"

"Yes, of course. I'll leave you two to gossip." He turned to Buffy, with a wicked gleam in his eyes, added, "Show me to the door Buffy. I have a problem and I'd hopped to solve it tonight. Maybe you can help me."

Marching towards the door, she reached the door knob, her hand ready to open it.

"Wait a second." Angel ordered, trapping her hand with his. She looked up at him seeing determination in his face.

"Get out!" Buffy said flatly.

"In a minute." He hissed, taking her hand. "Feel what you do to me."

Buffy's face burned as he forced her hand flat against his aroused male flesh.

"It's not my fault you're an over-sexed playboy," she hissed back, keeping her voice low. She didn't want Faith to hear this conversation.

"I gave up my playboy's ways the day I realized it was possible to have an erection and be bored at the same time." He spat.

Buffy gaped at him not knowing what he was implying with this admission. Was he bored with her too?

"Concentrate on this game you're playing and forget about the boy."

With that threatening statement he left.

Faith was waiting for her in the kitchen, a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. "Do you mind if I speak frankly? Faith went on eyeing Buffy with a dry smile.

"Of course not," Buffy grinned at her friend. "Why change a habit of a lifetime?"

"We both know I'm a lot worldly than you." Faith confirmed. "Angel O'Connor is not the kind of man you need. You saw him kiss Cordelia Chase a few hours ago, and I assure you, she is not the only one. His kind never settles with only one woman. Even if he likes her as much as he likes you, he'll marry you, but he'll keep his other women as well."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't worry about me."

"Good, I have to leave to Italy in a couple of weeks. I'd hate to think you'll be at his mercy."

"Italy? Now Faith why don't you tell me all about the movie you're in."

That was all it took to get Faith talking about her movie and forgetting about Buffy's love life.

Angel had been distant, speaking only when necessary and ignoring her at other times. He kept this behavior for nearly a month, when finally he summoned Buffy to his office.

Buffy was nervous. He was on the phone when she went into his office and he only motioned her to a seat without even glancing at her. She watched him making fast notes as he listened.

When he finished his call, he looked her. "It looks I'd underestimated you."

Slowly Buffy turned to face him. "I suppose you're going to elaborate on that." Her voice was composed and unemotional.

"I've been reading your report," he said brusquely throwing his pen down and standing up. "I had no idea you're so talented. In fact, I could hardly believe I was reading about you at all. So how come you never tell me you got 'great' computer skills."

"Do you remember my friend Willow?" At his nod, she continued. "Willow was brilliant with computers, she taught me a long time ago, and I'd been taking different courses on the internet ever since."

His rage erupted suddenly and Angel grabbed her, took hold of her arm and pulled her roughly against him. "You've lied and schemed against me. I'm going to teach you a lesson you never forget."

He tried to twist her around and bend her over his knee, but Buffy struggled wildly, terrified of being held close to him like this. "No! Let me go. Please! Please let me go."

The terror in her voice got to him, and Angel became still, his breathing uneven. He still had hold of her but she held herself firmly stiff. After a moment he let her go and stepped back, and ran a hand through his hair. "I lost control; I apologize." He said shortly

Angel apologizing was unheard of. Slowly Buffy turned to face him,

"You apologize?"

"Yes, a hundred times over." He glanced at her with a look in his eyes that she could not fathom. Then he paused, and said harshly, "You're moving up here, you'd been promoted, you're now my personal assistant."

She stared at him. "But I'm not ready."

"I'm ready." He snapped. "I want you here where I can see you."

"You'd planned this from the start," she stated resentfully.

"The thought crossed my mind," Angel admitted in cold amusement.

"Fine, it's only that I...I wouldn't know where to start. I mean...I..." he was very impatient and it was impossible to imagine that he really wanted to marry her.

"You wanted a job and I promised to play fair. I'm keeping my end of the bargain. Let's see how you manage being my personal assistant."

"What will I have to do?" She was uneasy about this 'play fair' bit.

She wasn't sure he would consider she had been playing fair if he knew she was still seeing Riley.

"What will you have to do? Why, everything, Miss Summers." He assured, "If things get too tough, don't forget that I once offered to take care of you."

"What about Harmony? Isn't she your assistant?"

She didn't like Harmony Kendall very much. She was the kind of girl that never gossip, talked or socialized with co-workers, she thought herself to be above all of them.

"Don't worry about her. She's temporary relocated, after all it'll be just for a short time." he said quickly. "The desk outside is already cleared out for you. Move there now. I'll see you latter."

She got out in no time. Personal assistant. If she could pull this off she would be able to get a job anywhere else easily. Personal assistant of the managing director would look very good in her C.V., she wondered if Angel would give her good references. Well he had promised to play fair.

The morning turned out to be a surprise. Buffy had always known Angel was bright, but watching him in action was an education. He created an electric atmosphere simply by his presence; power and dynamism radiated from him. It was fascinating to see Angel work.

She was just leaving to lunch when the intercom buzzed. Angel' voice stated coldly, "get in here, Buffy." She went in at once and found Angel with Wesley Windham-Pryce. They were looking over blueprints.

"Trouble at the Hawaii project," Angel growled as she came into his office. "I'll leave in a couple of hours; I need you to take some notes."

Wesley smiled at her sympathetically.

She took notes when he snapped orders at her. He was being too harsh

at her and she thought that she'd annoyed Angel in some way.

Finally Angel stood up. "A quick lunch before I have to leave.

Wesley, you'll join me?"

Buffy showed a bright smile. "Well if you excuse me, I must get going." She started to the door.

"Buffy, the three of us are going to eat. I need to give you some instructions. Let's get out of here."

Over a light meal of pasta and salad, Angel sought Wesley's views in the Hawaii project, the location, and how he intended to exploit all the advantages. Buffy was speechless with admiration. An hour later, they were back to the office.

Angel dismissed Wesley but, grasping Buffy's hand, he prevented her from following him inside. The kiss he bestowed on her parted lips left her utterly speechless.

"Behave yourself, I'll be in touch," he said and slide into his car.

He was gone before Buffy could get her breath back.

She looked around, terrified that anyone she knew had seen her, but

the flow of people walking along the sidewalk was devoid of any familiar faces.

Sighing, she walked into the building and entered the elevator. Harmony was standing with her finger on the hold button.

"Aiming a bit high, aren't you?" she said in a cold voice.

Buffy blushed. Obviously Harmony had seen the kiss and drawn her own conclusions.

"I'm nor aiming anywhere."

"Angel O'Connor is a great lover, but don't get any ideas. He'll never marry a penniless girl like you. If he ever does marry, it will be some filthy-rich society girl. Believe me, I know."

The bitterness in her voice was undeniable.

"You're probably right," Buffy agreed. It was a relief to walk out of the elevator. Harmony's words got to her. Clearly she was one of Angel's lovers too.

With a cold determination she picked up the phone and dial a familiar number.

"Riley? Hi, it's me Buffy, any plans for tonight?"

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy groaned and rolled over on the bed. She felt her brain was hammering loudly, it sounded like bells. So this is what one called a hangover! She tried to think clearly. She remember drinking and dancing half the night in the Bronze. How had she got home? That was right, it was coming back to her now: Riley had brought her home.

"Oh, my God, my head...my stomach," Buffy groaned. Never again, her first and last hangover, she vowed. Then she realized the ringing she kept hearing was actually the telephone.

Reaching out her hand, she felt around the bedside table and knocked the receiver off; she groped a bit more and finally her hand closed around it. Slowly she lifted the receiver, and even more slowly forced her eyes open. She blinked in the bright sunlight filling the room. Faintly she could hear a voice calling.

"Buffy."

Dragging herself half up the bed, she rested on one elbow. "Yes," was all she could get out.

"So you are there. I was beginning to wonder if you had stayed out all night." Angel voice vibrated in her ear.

She had not, but he probably had, she thought with sudden clarity. "Do you know what time is it?" Buffy groaned. "It's only seven o'clock, for God's sake!"

Angel's lazy, amused chuckle rang in her ear. "How can you possible be still asleep on such a lovely day?"

"What do you want Angel?" She asked.

"You of course! but until that happy day arrives...you'll join me for dinner."

"No, I will not have dinner with you!"

"I'm really very nice when you get to know me!"

Buffy steeled herself against the dark, husky tones, which even down the phone had the effect to make her toes curl. "Yes, I remember reading about just how nice you are, I just have to ask Cordelia, for her opinion don't you think?"

"Now wait a minute, Cordelia...never mind...I'll pick you up at eight-thirty."

"No you don't."

"You're having dinner with me tonight. Or is it Riley the only one you go out with."

So he knew about her date. So what, she knew about all his women too.

"Angel I do not want to go out with you."

"Be ready and waiting, I don't want to have to force you."

Several hours later when the doorbell rang. She went to open the front door, pausing to glance at her reflection in the hall mirror. She was dressed in a simple black halter-neck dress, plain but sophisticated, she hoped.

The bell rang again. "Impatient bastard," she muttered, opening the door.

"I heard that, Buffy!" Angel looking dark, dangerous and incredibly attractive in a formal black suit, stared down at her, a cynical smile twisting his firm lips.

Inexplicably Buffy felt the color rise in her face. "Sorry," she mumbled, and immediately wanted to take the apology back. As she saw his eyes dance with a cynical delight.

And before she could say a word he hauled her into his arms and his mouth swooped down over hers.

She was too stunned to move. And after the first touch of his lips, so soft, so gentle, she found she didn't want to. He coaxed a response from her that she was helpless to deny.

A long moment later Angel lifted his head and stared down into her flushed, bemused face. "That is how I meant to greet you."

Angel moved and waited until she was outside, and then slid a strong arm around her waist. The light of mockery dancing in his dark eyes, he bent his head and murmured, "There, that wasn't so painful. Admit it Buffy," and he dropped a swift kiss on the top of her head.

The masculine scent of him assailed her nostrils and the heat from his hard body seemed to engulf her. His fingers apparently idly kneaded her waist, but tightened perceptibly when she tried to move away.

"Lighten up Buffy. I am simply escorting you to the car. You look none too steady on those ridiculously high heels."

Buffy had worn the shoes in the faint hope that Angel would not tower over her quite so much, no to give him the excuse to hold her. "They are not ridiculous, and I can walk by myself," she snapped back.

Suddenly it started to rain and they ran from the cover of the house to where Angel had parked his car, her haste to get out of the rain resulted a rather undignified struggle to access into the vehicle, which caused Angel to laugh out loud.

"Gracious as ever, I see." He continued to laugh at her obvious scowl. "Hungry?" He enquired as he steered the Mercedes smoothly down the road.

"Not really, Where are we going?"

"Wesley's place."

"Wesley's?"

"Why, don't you like him?"

"Of course I like Wesley. I'm just surprised, I had no idea you two where that close."

"You don't know many things about me, funny considering I know everything about you."

Buffy ignored the morose tone, and simply asked. "Is it far?"

"Not much. It looks like we're having a big storm coming."

Buffy shuddered and Angel turned to look at her. "I know how much you dislike storms, I promise to bring you back...Fuck!" Angel's sudden curse was flowed by a swift movement as he braked abruptly. As Buffy's eyes had been on him and not on the road she did not see the cat run into their way and was unprepared for the jolting halt which jerked her forward in her seat.

Angel's reaction was immediate. Still keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he flung the other in front of her, taking the full force of her forward movement and preventing her from hurting herself on the control panel. For a moment they stay like that, Buffy frozen, unable to move, then as she sat back in her seat again with a small, gasping sight, Angel guided the car to the side of the road.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his voice rough with concern.

"Yes, thanks to you." Her voice shook as she answered him.

"You're very white. Are you sure you weren't hurt?"

She shook her head. He was lighting a cigarette, his hands faintly unsteady as if reaction had set in with him too, but when he spoke his voice was rigidly controlled with a note of cold anger in it.

"It's your own fault. Why the hell didn't you fasten your seat-belt?"

"I didn't think," she said miserably.

"Do you ever?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Well, fasten it now, for God's sake."

He watched silently as she did so, then with a concern that she found insulting checked that the belt was secure before he was prepared to drive again.

Wesley's house was beautiful, as an architect he had designed it himself. And by the look of the house Buffy was certain he was a genius.

"Hello Buffy. I've been dying to meet you ever since Wesley said Angel had employed you. I'm sorry it took this long."

"Fred darling," Wesley reproved gently, "you're talking too much."

"I know!" Fred gave her husband's shoulder an affectionate pat and grinned at Buffy. "I always do."

"Hello gorgeous." Angel said seductively as he kissed Fred cheek.

"You're an impossible flirt!" Fred replied giving Angel a playful smile.

Buffy was taken aback, by the obvious deep affection between Fred and Angel.

"Buffy, would you like a drink?" Asked Fred.

"Yes, thank you." Buffy knew she sounded quiet and to judge from the hasty, questioning look he shot her, Angel thought so too, but thought it was from the earlier shock.

They had almost finished their meal when another guest arrived, Buffy looked up and saw Cordelia Chase. It wasn't difficult to understand why Angel liked her, she was driven by the same force. The will to succeed at all costs.

"Sweetheart!"

"Cordelia? I'd no idea you'll be here tonight." Angel looked at her surprised.

"I wasn't going to." She said glancing at Fred.

"Cordelia, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Asked a bemused Fred. "Can I get you a drink?"

"If you don't mind. I can't stay long though. I only came to see Angel." Cordelia stated.

"How did you knew I was here?" asked Angel.

"I have my ways. I just had to tell you in person that I can make it tomorrow night after all. I was afraid you might have made other arrangements." She said looking at Buffy.

She had to admit that Cordelia was more glamorous and feminine than she had believed. Tonight she was dressed for Angel and looked it. There wasn't much doubt that all this was to remind Angel where he belonged.

"I haven't. I was about to ask Buffy."

"I heard about your father. What a scandal! I know the whole affair was quiet up, But..."

"Perhaps you could be quiet, Cordelia?" Angel suggested in a deceptively quiet voice. "Buffy is still grieving the loss of her father."

"I'm sorry," Cordelia murmured without remorse. "Angel told me he's looking after you, out of respect to your father."

Buffy saw red, he'd been discussing her with his lover!

"Angel is helping me get back to my feet. That's all."

Cordelia eyes were narrowed. "I never known him to be so friendly before, but then, you're a little vulnerable looking."

"That because of the great difference in our ages." Buffy said sweetly.

Angel simply smiled sarcastically, but Cordelia stiffened for an attack, hearing well the sharpness behind the sweetness. After that she ignored Buffy and concentrate all her energy on Angel.

Fred gave Buffy an apologetic smile. "You must forgive my sister, she is rather impertinent."

"Cordelia is your sister?" Asked Buffy surprised.

"Shocking isn't it." Wesley confessed. "They are completely different."

"My sister is not a bad person, she's just too...possessive." Fred said glancing towards her sister, who appeared to be engrossed with Angel, but all Buffy noticed was Angel's expression as he was looking at Cordelia...he was looking her like she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Fred oblivious to Buffy's grim thoughts added. "But you know family's got to stick together..."

Seeing them together like that was too much for Buffy, it hurt her a lot. Mistaking her hurtful look Fred quickly apologize. "I'm so stupid! Please Buffy forgive me, here I am talking about family when you're still grieving your father, the only family you had..."

Wesley intervened before his wife could do any more damage. "Hey, Fred didn't mean to upset you!" he sounded concerned. "We're so sorry. Have some wine and forget about it."

But as he raised the bottle to pour the wine Angel's hand was firmly over the top of Buffy's glass.

"She had enough," Angel said quietly.

Buffy was about to tell Wesley, that she'd had enough. When Angel interfered. Buffy was so furious, now apart from everything else he was going to make her decisions for her.

Rebelliously she pulled her glass from under his restraining hand and held her out to Wesley, glaring insolently at Angel as she did so. For a second their eyes locked at she felt alarmed at what she saw there, a cold fury that blazed in the chocolate depths.

"I would like some more wine, please," Buffy said firmly. Making sure that her voice remained steady and clear.

When her glass was full she raised it to her lips, praying that no one would see the way her hand was shaking, she took a long drink, and then wished she hadn't, with last night's hangover still fresh in her mind the room started to spin, she closed her eyes only to open them immediately when it made it worse. She looked at Angel, terrified that he might have seen her reaction, but he remained turned away from her, his attention concentrated once more in Cordelia.

Carefully Buffy set her glass down, but her control was not as complete as she had wished and it crashed against her plate, the noise drawing Angel's eyes to her quickly, a dark frown creasing the space between his eyebrows.

She tried to meet his dark eyes with a look that was both challenging and triumphant, but her smile faded before the frozen dislike that was printed on his face. Nervously she dropped her gaze to her plate, picking up her fork and pushing the food aimlessly round on it.

"It doesn't suit you," Angel said softly, so softly that only her could hear him.

"What doesn't?" Buffy muttered angrily, deliberately not looking at him.

"This woman of the world act." The dangerous note in his voice should have warned her, but she was past caring what he thought and her head came up sharply.

"It isn't an act!"

He raised a surprised and cynically questioning eyebrow and smiled, and she didn't like that smile, not one little bit.

"I see," he said dryly. "Forgive me, but I had a different impression of you. In that case," he went on, with a deceivingly silky intonation, "I hope this wine is to your taste. There's a good brandy to go with the coffee too, you should enjoy that."

Mentally Buffy quailed at the thought, but she had no intention on letting him see how she was feeling.

"I'm sure I will. Cheers!" She said carelessly.

For a moment she thought she had goaded Angel too far, when she saw his handsome features darken with fury, and when Angel moved forward she shrank back in her chair as if she was afraid he might strike her.

But he only pushed back his chair with a savage movement and stood up, thrusting his clenched fists into the pockets of his jacket as if he didn't trust himself not to use them, but amazingly he simply forced a smile to his hard mouth, and only Buffy recognized that I did not reach his eyes.

Cordelia looked at Buffy with triumph shinning in her eyes, she turned smiling sweetly at Angel. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you. I'm working in a new line of lingerie and have tons of work to do. Call me later and I'll give you a private display of my new lingerie." Cordelia drawled seductively.

Fred stood up and interrupted her sister, "We'll have coffee in the next time you're thinking of dropping by, call me first. If everyone else's ready we'll go in."

As the others left the room Buffy lingered at the table, not too sure whether her legs, which now felt like jelly, would support her if she stood up. She couldn't bear the thought of showing Angel he had been right when he'd said she'd had enough to drink. She hadn't drink that much, but her previous night was taking it's toll.

She looked down at her glass, still half full of wine, and the thought of swallowing any more of the wine disgusted her. Carefully, testing her legs, she got up and emptied the wine into a convenient plant pot before making her way to the garden, the empty glass dangling nonchalantly from fingers that were not quite as steady as she could have wished.

The glass patio doors were wide open, the sky was heavy with dark clouds. Remembering how Angel had predicted a storm, Buffy shuddered, thunder was something she couldn't cope with.

Angel was leaning across the back of one of the chairs, but he straightened up as Buffy came in, his eyes going to the empty wine glass in her hand, his expression darkening visibly. She didn't care what he thought. But all the same she felt a quiver of apprehension as she saw the way the muscles in his jaw tightened.

As she place her glass down she noticed another one, containing a generous amount of brandy, standing on a tray. As the others already had glasses in their hands she could only assume that the brandy was for her, she really disliked brandy and due to her current situation, she decided her best policy was simply ignore it and turned away.

"No brandy, Buffy?" Angel's voice was cool, his dark eyes, watchful eyes missing noting of her reaction. The taunted tone lit the spark of anger inside her once more, making her forget her earlier decision.

"Oh, is this mine?" She asked casually. "Thanks." Holding the glass gently as if afraid it might explode in her face, she moved to lean in the wood railing.

"This is life", sighed Wesley contentedly, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs in front of him. "Peace and quiet, not a sound to be herd outside."

"It'll be noisy if this storm comes," Fred pointed out.

Buffy was lifting her brandy glass to her lips as Fred spoke, intending only to pretend to drink hopping to find the perfect time to dispose the brandy as she had done with the wine. But the talk of the storm agitated her so that, without thinking, she swallowed far more than she'd planned. The brandy burned the back of her throat and she choked, her eyes watering painfully.

"Are you all right, Buffy?" Angel asked tenderly.

She was beginning to feel harassed; she wished he would stop watching her all the time.

"Fine, thank you." She managed to say a little hoarsely.

"Take it steady, you're not used to it."

His advise was reasonable, but she felt resentful.

"If I want your advise I'll ask for it!" she snapped, without noticing Fred and Wesley astonished glances. Angel sighed in exasperation.

"For God's sake, will you grow up," he said irritability, his words fueled Buffy's anger. They were glaring at each other now, oblivious of anyone else.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Buffy shouted furiously. "You don't..."

"Buffy..." Angel began quietly, but if he said anything more she didn't hear it, the room had suddenly begun to sway alarmingly. Hastily she got to her feet, but that only made things so much worse. Through a blur she saw Angel expression change, saw the quick movement out of his chair. But he was too late Buffy started to fall, she knocked the back of her head with the wood rail.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy felt too stunned, unable to move.

"Are you all right?" He knelt and with his hands raising to her head. "Buffy, answer me! Did you bang your head? Did you hurt your back?"

"I'm all right." It was painful how weak she felt and she gave in to the desire to comfort and buried her face against his chest not caring if he liked or not. She looked up at him, her eyes miserable as they met his and his face tightened further, his grip in her arms actually hurting. The drunkenness she had felt before was wearing off, the shock sobered her.

"Oh my God! Is she all right?" Fred asked frightened.

"Yes, she seems to be ok. Thank you for everything Fred, we better leave before the storm hit." Angel said as he helped Buffy to stand up.

"Come on, Buffy. Just lets get going..." his voice stopped as she went on looking at him unhappily, and he muttered under his breath. "Oh hell! What am I going to do with you?" he picked her up, carrying her to his car.

He was holding very tightly and she was too stunned to help much as he carefully got her to the car. She seemed incapable of doing anything else but cling to him, and it was only after he got her into the passenger seat, she watched as his dark head lowered. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he reached across her, carefully pulled out her seat belt and fastened it. Then he walked around the front of the car and slid into the driving seat. When she came to her senses she realized Angel was furious.

He drove straight for her house not even bothering to look back at her. She made a fool of herself; she'd never acted this way before. All she wanted to do was to disappear, she felt so tired that she yawned widely closing her eyes for a second.

"Boring you, am I?"

The harshly spoken words made Buffy sit up and take notice. They were parked outside her house, it was raining softly. She looked at Angel. He was half turned towards her and his face was tight with anger; it glittered on his eyes.

"No...no, of course not," she denied quickly. She was tired and saw no reason of provoking an argument. "It's just I had a very late night last night and with today's..." she grimaced at her explanation, but he did not let her finish.

"Your friend Riley kept you up all night, did he?" Angel asked crudely.

"Don't be so coarse," Buffy shot back.

Angel said brusquely, "I apologize. The comment was uncalled for."

"Look I'm tired," she cut in without looking at him. "Thank you."

His long fingers tightened on her naked shoulder, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. He was too large, too vitally male, and far too close. She held her breath as she felt those astute eyes observing her intently in the dark interior of the car.

With a surprising speed Angel was out of the car, around the front and opening the passenger door before Buffy had steadied her breathing.

"I'll help you to your door." His hand was once more on her shoulder, and he was guiding her across the sidewalk to her front door before she recovered enough to speak.

"There's no..." She had been going to say 'no need', but never got the chance. She walked off, staggering a little, still shocked and dazed.

"Is anything hurting you?" He came forward and held her arms, turning her.

She refused to meet his eyes, only her pride was hurt. It had made her feel inadequate. And she was ridiculously hurt by his anger.

"I'm not the most domesticated of men, but in this case I'll make the coffee you so obviously need..."

She felt lost and if she didn't fight him she had no idea what else to do. She wanted to touch him, to let her hands wander over his skin. She had never wanted to touch a man before and the thought scared her.

"Now, wait a minute..." Angel's hand was demanding her key. "I never invited you in for coffee," she muttered looking into her purse for the key. She opened the door and he switched on the hall light.

She was angry with herself for allowing him to have his way into her home. Then she reminded herself it was her home. "I suppose there's not much point in telling you I don't want any coffee and asking you to leave," she said as she slowly walked into the kitchen.

"No...you are going to sit in that couch and relax, what you did today was pretty stupid!" his voice was tight with tension. "If that's all the sense you've got the we'd better call this deal off and announce the wedding." His cold voice brought her back to reality.

"There isn't going to be a wedding. When I get married it won't be you!" Because she was scared of her own feelings Buffy was shouting and she knew it, backing away as if he threatened her as he looked furious at the way she so plainly rejected him.

"You're planning on marry Finn?" he asked sarcastically. "Better reconsider sweetheart. The boy doesn't earn enough to buy your...expensive tastes."

It stopped her in her tracks. It was absolutely clear what he thought of her. It had always been clear after all. She was a useless creature who needed a man with a lot of money and asked for nothing else. She wasn't successful like Cordelia. She was a useless rich girl who is now poor.

She flew at him, as he was looking at her as if she were completely stupid and frivolous. She wanted to wipe the disdain from his face, and her reaction surprised him. He captured her in his arms before she could do anything.

"Put me down!"

He crushed her to his chest.

"I hate you, do you hear me? I've always hated you!" There were tears stinging her eyes. "I'm leaving you! Did you hear me? I don't know why I made this stupid bargain with you. I don't need you!" She started to cry. She was sure he was comparing her childish behavior with the sophisticated Cordelia. But she couldn't help her reaction.

"You and I made a bargain and I'm going to make darn sure that you keep it." She could not meet his eyes. "So don't get any ideas about ducking out. Wherever you ran to, I'd find you and bring you back. You're mine, Buffy. And you're going to stay that way."

"You...you'd come after me?" she said on a low, unsteady note.

"You can bet your life on it. I make sure I keep my possessions." She stared to cry harder at his remark.

"I'm not a thing you can posses, I have feelings." She managed to say while crying.

He muttered under his breath, she had stopped struggling and he cradled her in his arms.

"Let go Buffy," he said tightly "Stop fighting everything."

"It does have to be me doesn't it?" She sobbed and his lips twisted in a bitter way.

"Maybe it's me. I know you hate me. If I had any common sense, I'd let you go. Unfortunately I don't seem to be able to. I want you to myself anyway I can get you."

He led her towards the couch and sat her down. "Stay! Try to relax. I'll bring you some coffee."

She obeyed, and he took her shoes off and smiled at her.

She wiped her tears away and composed herself. She tried to understand him but it was impossible. He was far the most complex man she ever met.

One minute he was shouting at her in anger and being gentle the next.

"Coffee is ready."

"What?" she asked confused.

Angel stared down at her from his imposing height. He had shed his dinner jacket, and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. Enough to make any woman catch her breath. Then Buffy noticed the tray in his hands.

"Coffee...you made it..." Her green eyes widened in amazement. He had actually made coffee.

"I am not the complete chauvinist you seem to think, as you will discover if you give me a chance." And bending he place the tray on the center-table and sat down beside her.

"Thank you," she muttered, taking the cup Angel offered her. "I'm...I'm grateful for what you've done. But you don't need to take care of me...I'm not a concern of yours and..."

"But you are. I'm going to marry you." He sat down beside her. "I think it's time we talked about it."

"There's nothing to talk about! Please, I want you to leave."

"No. It's time you woke up, and I'm going to be the one to wake you." The intensity of his eyes was devastating.

"What if Cordelia doesn't approve?"

"Approve?" he asked exasperated.

"She will not be pleased if she knew about your plans to marry me," Buffy pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Eventually she'll get the idea and be happy to be just my lover or nothing when I marry you."

"What!"

"Jealous?" He asked smiling.

"No."

"Then forget about her, she's not important."

He tilted back his head and drained his cup. He bent forward and replaced the empty cup on the tray. The fine silk of his shirt strained across his broad back, outlining muscle and sinew, the slight indentation of his spine, and Buffy had to fight down an incredible urge to run her finger down it. She clasped her hands together in her lap. He was a magnificent male either way one looked at him, she realized she was no more immune to his charms than any other female.

"I always fought for what I wanted. Now I want you." Angel said as he sat back, spreading his long arms along the back of the couch. One of his hands was dangerously near her shoulder. He stretched his long legs out in front of him with careless ease, his feet crossed at the ankles. He looked as though he was settling in for a long stay.

His eyes gleamed with devilment as he shifted his long legs and moved closer, allowing his arm to fall from the back of the couch and encircle her small waist. Buffy was trapped between his arm and Angel's muscular tight, hard against her own. Immediately she felt a burning sensation through the thin fabric of her dress. She felt his muscles tense and wondered for a second if it was because he felt the same heat that afflicted her.

She tried to inch away, but the grip on her waist tightened. It made her feel trapped, ridiculously vulnerable. Lifting one long finger, he slipped it under the halter neck of her dress. "This is a lovely dress, but you look gorgeous in anything." His eyes appraised her with deliberate slowness from head to foot.

"Thank...thank you" she stuttered, her nerves trembling in reaction to his nearness, her flesh burnt where his finger casually stroked her breastbone. She could feel her nipples tighten into hard buds of arousal and hoped he would not look down and discover them. Jerking forward, she placed the cup she was still grasping on the table, dislodging his fingers at the same time.

Buffy wondered how much longer it would take to get rid of him. His nearness was making her dizzy. The hand at her waist hadn't slackened its grip, and it was taking all her strength to remain hovering on the edge of the couch.

"Angel, please it is late and I'm exhausted."

"Your late nights are catching up with you," Angel drawled mockingly, letting go of her waist and getting to his feet. "Okay, I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Her eyes followed him as he crossed the room in a few agile strides, and reached for his jacket. Turning towards her, he hesitated briefly, not quite his usual confident self. He glanced down at her.

"I'll call around ten in the morning. We can spend the day together."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going out." She saw him stiffen. "It was arranged last night. Faith is coming for a few days and a friend suggested we all go to Magic Mountain for the day. It should be fun."

Angel dropped his jacket and took a step forward. Temper flashed momentarily in his eyes, and was instantly overlaid by something much more threatening.

He lowered his large body down on to the couch beside her again, and lifted a hand to slide it once more around her waist. "Which friend? Finn?"

"Among others. It's a big group, Faith is very popular."

Angel's breathing was unsteady and his eyes glittered down at her. "Okay...just remember you're mine Buffy," he said deeply. She was overwhelmed by his possessiveness. "Then I suppose I must make the most of tonight."

Buffy was desperately wishing that he would leave. She looked frantically around the room, anywhere but at Angel. His hand had crept up to the underside of her breast and her body was betraying her yet again. He laid back against the soft cushions, looking for all the world as if he was settling in for the night.

Determinedly, she resisted the slight pressure of his hand on her side, alluring her to fall back against him. She could feel his breath on her bare back and she shivered, but not from the cold. Folding her arms over her chest to disguise her peaked nipples, "If you don't mind, I want to go to bed."

His deep-throated chuckle did amazing things to her heartbeat. He bent his head, sliding his free hand into the thickness of her hair and brushing it to one side. Then she felt the warmth of his mouth on the nape of her neck and she shivered again. "I want to go to bed as well." He said huskily.

"So go!" she snapped.

His dark eyes held hers, hypnotizing her, and Buffy knew she should be defending herself. His lips touched hers and her arms curved up and around his shoulders of their own desire. She felt her breasts crushed softly against the muscular wall of his chest, and she was responding helplessly to him. His tongue plunged into her mouth as his fingers slipped the tie of her halter-necked dress off. Her head fell back and she gasped when she felt his fingers trail down her throat and explore beneath her strapless bra, moving across her nipples.

Her body trembled in his hold and she only vaguely realized when her legs left the floor. She was held firmly in his lap by one strong arm while his free hand dealt with the fastening of her bra.

Finally Angel lifted his head and stared down at her blushing, confused face. There was a dark, demanding hunger in his eyes that stilled her frantically racing pulse.

"Angel, I don't think this is a good..." Buffy began.

"I want you...and I know you want me. Let me show you true pleasure," he rasped throatily, his glittering eyes raking her beautiful face and then dropping to her firm, high breasts. His head swooped down, his tongue licking over each hard nipple in turn.

Buffy bit her lip against the wonderful sensations flooding through her body. "No," she gasped in shock, shocked by her quick surrender.

"Yes," he contradicted her, and bit lightly on her breast before raising his head and kissing her briefly. "Don't think...feel." His large hand cupped the lush weight of her breast and back, to emphasize his point.

"You like this, don't you? Do you let Finn touch you like this? Does he kiss you?" Riley had never touched her, but she didn't want to answer him.

Angel turned her under him. "You are mine!" She was trapped by his arms at either side of her and his large hands threaded through her hair. His mouth closed over hers once more, hot and passionate, his tongue plunging its moist secret depth.

Buffy was aware of his arousal, moving against her belly in rhythm with his kiss. She could barely breathe, but she didn't care. Her hands slid beneath his open shirt and her fingers brushed a hard male nipple.

Angel groaned against her mouth and trailed a sequence of kisses down her throat and lower, until his head nestled between her breasts. Then he was sucking on their hardened tips, first one and then the other. A low moan escaped her, she quivered helplessly as his mouth moved, tasting her skin. Her back arched, encouraging his ministrations even as some tiny corner of her mind reminded her he was an expert.

When he lifted his head and their eyes met. Buffy read the question in the burning pits of his eyes. She saw the muscles of his face tighten with desire. She also knew it didn't matter. She wanted him too.

Buffy reached a hand to the side of his face, hypnotized by the pure hunger in his burning stare. She traced his jaw line and felt the beginnings of stubble. A soft smile curved her mouth. Angel took it for agreement and he took her dress off.

"Buffy." His voice was a husky groan. "You're so beautiful, and God knows I've waited so long." His hot mouth found hers once more. Angel's hands and mouth roamed over her body, stroking, kissing and she needed no urging to return his caresses. Her fingers teased his nipples, stroked his broad shoulders and tousled in the silky black hair of his head. She was delirious with excitement and pleasure.

"Do you want me to take you now?" He murmured deeply. She was impatient, lost in desire. She wanted to know what it would be like to belong to him.

He molded her hips with his hands and slid between her thighs. Unknowingly her hands lowered to the waistband of his trousers, Buffy felt his sharp intake of breath and the flex of his stomach muscles. He tightened her to him so that not an inch of space separated them.

"Is that an answer?" he said huskily against her mouth, "do you want me to stay here with you, make you mine completely?

"Yes! Oh God, Yes!"

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She had forgotten everything, who she was, what he was, her future and her self-respect. All she could do was feel and ache, seeking for something she never known. The musky sent of his powerful male body filled her nostrils. Buffy hesitated, but then her fingers found the zipper, her knuckles brushing against the hard, bulging male flesh. Angel groaned, a hoarse aching sound. Her eagerness seemed to snap his last control and he rolled away, pulling her on top of him as his powerful body moved explicitly beneath her.

"God! I want to," he muttered breathlessly.

She placed her trembling hands in the sides of his face, seeking the lips she seemed to need so badly.

"Angel?"

"No!" He rejected the claim in her voice. "I haven't forgotten what you think of me, Buffy. There's no way you're going to tell me tomorrow that I seduced you when you were in shock or too drunk or too tired to resist. When I take you you're going to be with your eyes wide open. I don't want you to regret any of this."

He ran his hands over her, his dark eyes burning at the aroused passion showing in her breasts. "At least I know what it will be like."

"Angel?" Her voice was a shaken sob in her throat. His eyes moved back to her.

"I know...it hurts. Marry me, and it won't hurt anymore."

She knew it would hurt. Angel had made the fact that he wanted her for all wrong reasons. He would be with her when he wasn't with Cordelia or some other woman. She pulled her face away ashamed of herself.

"It's too late for that I know what you look like and how you feel."

"No, you don't. An experienced lover could do that to anyone."

"And more," he finished derisively. "Marry me and I'll give you everything. Any dream you have, I'll make it come true."

"How could you? I'll be dreaming of someone else."

"Someone else? Who? Finn?" He looked so angry, that she abruptly felt afraid.

"I don't think so," he murmured sarcastically. "From now on you'll be dreaming of what almost happened here." His eyes narrowed intently. "If I thought for one moment Finn had done more than just hold your hand you would not be lying there giving me any reply."

He walked towards the kitchen and she flung herself off the couch, and hastily picked up her dress and slipped it on.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry I impose myself tonight. I was afraid you'll go out with Riley again and I tried to prevent it. Pathetic, isn't it?" He shot her a wry smile. "I suppose that makes me worse than ever?"

He didn't wait for a reply. "Go to sleep." Before she could stop him he slapped her behind. She had an irresistible feeling of intimacy, as if she had known him all her life, as if she knew him better than anyone.

He went to the door and she watched him nervously. Realizing how handsome he was. She wondered if he knew how he looked. Yes, he probably did. He was arrogant, no sign of gentleness. If he was ever gentle to her she would be lost.

She flushed and looked away quickly.

"Sleep tight." He looked at her again and left. She was all alone with her thoughts. She went to her bedroom to sleep and surprised to feel herself dropping into a relaxed sleep. She didn't even realize that the storm had hit with tremendous force. She could still feel his arms around her, the taste of his kiss, and she felt no regret.

She must never fall in love with him. It was her last thought before she fell asleep.

The next morning it was still raining. Faith's flight arrived late and instead to Magic Mountain they decided to spend the day in a warm and dry place. Faith suggested a quiet place she'd heard of.

"Faith, trust you to find the liveliest place in town. What happened to the quiet place?" she prompted, laughing. It was good to see her; she had missed her enormously.

"Hey! I want to have some fun with my dearest friends." Faith smiled at her friend. "But I have to tell you Buffy, you look different...radiant. Don't tell me you and Riley finally hooked?"

"No! Riley and I are just friends." Buffy stated firmly.

"Does Riley know? I'm certain he's under the impression you are more than that." Faith persisted.

"I'm afraid it's my fault. I should have been honest with him, from the start." Buffy looked down at stared at her hands.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Faith looked to where Riley was playing pool with the other guys; she noted he kept glancing in their direction constantly.

"I...I like Riley...I like him a lot, but I don't have feelings for him." She said quietly.

"Okay...and do you have feelings for someone else, lets say Angel?"

"What? What makes you say that?" Buffy said quickly, too quickly in Faith's opinion.

"Oh my God! You're falling for him, aren't you?" Faith asked surprised.

"Of course not!" Faith snickered, and Buffy relented. "Okay, I may be liking him a little bit more than before."

"Do you think that's wise? I know he wants to marry you, but do you honestly believe he'll be faithful."

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"That bad, huh?"

"I don't know." Buffy was feeling frustrated.

"Think fast, because he's coming this way."

"Who?" Faith pointed at Angel who looked totally out of place. Served him right; he wasn't invited, Buffy thought with a smug smile as he walked into the bar and looked around.

"What is he doing here?"

"Actually I invited him over. Truth is, he's not as bad as I first thought. He cares about you." Faith signaled Angel to come closer.

"Buffy, would you like to dance?" She looked up and saw Riley smiling face, he tried to take Buffy's hand and Angel chose that moment to intervene. Stepping forward, he effectively blocked Riley from taking Buffy's hand. His black eyes narrowed and shuttered, he studied the younger man. "Introduce me to your friend, Buffy," he demanded hardly, not asking but ordering.

Buffy looked from Riley to Angel. They were both tall, both incredible handsome, but where Riley's face was open and laughing, Angel's expression was one of mild politeness. Her eyes clashed with his and she felt a shiver ran through her. There was something in his stance, a threat of aggression barely held in check.

"Buffy." His lips tightened, as if her silence angered him, and quickly she spoke.

"Angel...this is my good friend Riley," she turned to smile at the younger man. "Riley. My boss Angel."

"How do you do, sir?" Riley held out his hand.

"Please to meet you, but Angel will do," Angel said curtly, looking anything but pleased.

"Thank you sir...I mean Angel," amended Riley, confused by the obvious antagonism emanating from the other man. "Would you like to join us, sir...Angel?"

Buffy and Faith, listening to the exchange had to stifle their giggles. Angel did not like the 'sir' one bit. It made him feel older.

"No. I just came to apologize to Faith. Sorry but I can't stay, I have an unexpected business meeting." he said, and with a casual wave of his hand he added mockingly, "Enjoy yourself, kids." Then he was gone.

"Buffy, are you sure you're just working for that man? I got the distinct impression he considers you his property," commented Riley frustrated.

On Monday Angel was acting like nothing happened. He never looked at her or mentioned something about it. For the rest of the week he was only focused in his work, she was starting to feel she'd imagined the whole thing. Only her feelings of excitement every time she looked at him, told her otherwise.

It was hard to see that for Angel it had not meant a thing, only a moment of desire. She worked like a slave in the office listening intently to everything Angel said, and following his orders promptly.

She saw Riley at lunch on Friday. He was complaining about how little of Buffy he saw. "Why don't we go to Las Vegas for the weekend?" he asked as she looked at the clock and grabbed her purse. "You're working like crazy and, I only get see you once in a while and we always surrounded by friends. A weekend together would bring us together."

"I'm sorry Riley. But it's just not possible."

"Why not? Do you think I'll force you to have sex with me?" Riley asked offended.

"Of course not. Look Riley this has gone too far, I...I need to talk to you." She explained everything to Riley. She saw the betrayal show on his face and she felt so guilty.

Angel wasn't pleased when she returned to the office. She was half an hour late and she felt his eyes following her when she was walking towards the elevator.

"That was a long lunch break. Are you trying to piss me off?"

"I'm not trying anything. I just couldn't get away."

"Were you being held too tightly? He seemed to tower over her in the confined space of the elevator. "I remember telling you to drop that particular admirer."

"Well I didn't want to!" Buffy said, refusing to be intimidated. "It's no use trying threats because his leave is almost up."

"Who's threatening? I can afford to be indulgent." He remarked as he walked out of the elevator leaving a stunned Buffy behind.

The following day Angel was clearly in a fowl mood. He glared at her and looked as if he was going to say something to her, but desisted to do so.

Buffy had not even made it to her desk before he burst out of Wesley's office. "What time do you call this?" his dark eyes swept over Buffy from head to toe.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but Wesley answered. "Eight-twenty, Angel. She's ten minutes early."

With a hard look at Buffy, Angel switched his attention to Wesley. "Never mind, get in here. We have work to do."

"Good morning to you too," Buffy muttered. What was his problem? She wondered as she switched on her computer and sat down at her desk.

Two minutes later Angel's office door was flung open. "What is keeping you?" Angel growled.

Buffy looked up. "I...I didn't realize you meant me," she stuttered, the fierceness of his expression temporary unnerving her.

"You never do," he grated inexplicably. Leaning against the door, he added, "Move it," and waited for her to walk past.

All morning he barked orders at her and made her work extra hard. He was simply showing her that she would never be anything but what he had intended for her...his hostess and the mother of his child.

The thought gave her an odd pain inside and she couldn't really bear to look at Angel at all because she kept seeing a dark-haired child with deep brown eyes. It shook her utterly, twisting her up inside, and she wandered away, not wanting to be close enough to see him because it was beginning to hurt her in a strange way...bitter-sweet.

Finally by the end of the day Angel decided to call Buffy to his office, and when she went in he was looking at her with a mixture of anger and frustration on his face.

"You're truly learning, aren't you?" He asked abruptly, leaning against his desk and staring at her disconcertingly. "I'm discovering new traits of you every day. First I found out you go wild in my arms and beg to be possessed. Now I find you are very deceitful."

She didn't know about deceitful, but his remarks about her in his arms were enough to silence her completely, and he looked at her for a moment before saying, "I just had a phone call from your admirer. As I understand it, I'm a fiend who stole you of your home and who is going to fire you in a few months."

"Riley! He called you?" she looked surprised.

"You have other admirers I don't know about?" He enquired sarcastically. "In this case was Finn. Apparently he's not going to let you endure this. He's planning to marry you and take you with him to wherever he's going." His lips quirked at her anguished face. "Don't worry. I assure him of your possible survival. I also refused the proposal on your behalf. Obviously he hadn't got the whole picture. I told him he wouldn't be able to marry you, as you would be marring me."

"I'm not..." he reached for her, and pulled her close.

"You mean you're willing to live with me? No Buffy. I want to marry you. I refuse to be just your lover."

"You won't be anything." She struggled but he held her tightly, slowly drawing her closer. "I'll be leaving you, very soon anyway." Buffy flung her head, refusing to avoid his eyes. She had done enough of that already and it had got her nowhere at all. "I'll be free to do as I wish."

For a second his hand tightened in anger but he controlled it and looked down at her imperiously.

"You're not free Buffy. You know that, just admit it." His fingers came to stroke down her cheek. "You've changed my love. You've come to life and you want me. It alters things in my favor."

"I do not want you."

"No?" he caught her to him, his lips crushing hers, his arms tightening until she could feel the power of his stomach pressed against the shaking softness of her own. It was possession, her arms slowly moved around his neck, clinging to him in surrender, and his knee moved impatiently to part her legs and move her closer. She could feel the victory in him but it didn't seem to matter anymore. She wanted to be here, close to Angel.

"I like you better with no clothes," he muttered against her mouth. "I'm not waiting for you much longer, Buffy."

The evidence of his desire throbbed against her, and her hips move on their own to accommodate him, until he grasped her soft curves with brutal passion and pulled her to bend completely against him. His irresistible mouth was open, and Buffy moved to where he led, not a thought in her mind but the burning force of his kisses and the hard demands of his body.

His hands slid over her, touching her breasts and stroking her thighs until she tightened her arms in his neck and gave herself up to bliss and pleasure.

"How much of this do you think I can take?" he demanded huskily, leaning her face to his. "You're not a kid. You know what you're doing to me. Marry me now! Stop hiding from me. If you want to go on working, then for God's sake do it, but marry me before I go crazy for you!"

Buffy had no idea of what to say. She was filled with desire, so enraptured that at that moment she would have promised anything. But she never got the opportunity. The door opened and Cordelia Chase was there, looking at them with unsmiling eyes.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Angel! Seriously, do you ever stop? I never realized you took your lovers in the office, and with your little protégée! Is this part of your healing plan for her?"

Buffy felt Angel stiffen with fury but he did not let her move from him. She could still feel his erection, his fingers brushed against her breast. He could face Cordelia with ease but he couldn't let Buffy go. Desire was still cracking between them.

"Why don't you try making an appointment next time you want to see me," he suggested effortlessly. "That way you won't be surprised."

"I'm not surprised. I know you have a lot of women. It's just this one seems to be a little...docile?"

"She's not docile enough." Angel said unsympathetically. "She refuses to marry me. I'm persuading her."

Cordelia's face fell. Buffy was unable to move, all the energy and drive in Cordelia was fading right before her own eyes. Cordelia stared at him in disbelief and then turned to the door, her face red with anger.

"Better give in, Buffy." She cried out. "He always gets what he wants. He's never wanted to marry one of them before. I really can't believe he'll settle down, so there must be a plan somewhere. Better watch out. He never does anything without a reason."

The door slammed and Buffy stared at Angel as though he was the worst kind of criminal. It was a look he interpreted easily and his anger grew by the second.

"Why did you tell her that?" she whispered, pulling away from him.

"Why not? It's the truth." He walked back to his desk, putting some distance between them. "Don't think she'll spread the happy news. Cordelia plays a game of her own and believe me when I say that she's more determined than most women I know."

"I don't care what she tells anyone. I'm still not going to marry you."

"Time will tell," he snapped. "I'm getting tired of this. We both know what was going to happen. Get the hell out of here before I decide to start all over again!"

Angel didn't push his advantage further. Since the first time she had seen him there had been a feeling of tension whenever he was near, and now she admitted that it had not gone away when he had left.

Her feelings for Angel were meant to be. His dark eyes watched her, his presence dominated her. Now she understood why and she also understood her primary fear of him. He had wanted her and deep inside she had always known it. She had wanted him too, but she had been too innocent and restricted of either realize it or admit it.

Now he became her boss and in a peculiar way, her friend as well. She was also proud of herself, something she had never been in her whole life. She was his personal assistant and more and more work was being delegated to her. Only now did she understand how much she had learnt while she had been here and how good Angel was at teaching. For the first time in her life she was somebody. She knew that she couldn't have risen so fast in any other company. She was here because Angel wanted her close to him, but she was doing her job and doing it well. She had surprised him.

She was happy and it shown, in the brightness of her face and the sparkle of her eyes. When Buffy discussed plans and details with Angel she felt completely at ease. It was only when their eyes met that any feelings of desire were showed into surface and Angel erased them at once, turning away or breaking the silence with some sarcastic comment about the staff that had her laughing. He was a great boss. She had to admit it.

Riley never called her again. He had apparently decided that she had been deceitful and, although she felt guilty, she was glad when she realized he would by now be gone. Cordelia didn't come to the office again either but Buffy wasn't sure if Angel was still seeing her. The fact of him being married wouldn't scare Cordelia away. She was sure of that.

Angel announced that he would be out of the office on Monday, and left a several orders that she was now able to deal with. What she couldn't deal with was the disappointment of knowing that she wouldn't see him for the rest of the week.

"I'm going to look at that new shopping complex we're building in Chicago," he informed her.

She nodded and then nervously looked away. She had been staring at him intently, wanting to keep an image of him in her mind until she saw him again.

"If anything happens, let me know." He finished, after looking at her for a few minutes as she kept her head turned away.

"Anything like what?" Buffy asked, meeting his solid stare by gathering her nerves firmly.

"You can never know," he murmured sardonically.

He turned to go and Buffy went back to her scrutiny. He was letting his hair grow a bit longer these days. She noted that however late he worked, he never looked tired the next day. He had this sort of invincibility around him. What would it be like to be married to him?

He turned back quickly to look at her; his dark eyes were sparkling when he caught the look on her face.

"If you're not cautious, you'll start to like me," he warned gently. "Added to the desire you already feel for me, that could prove to be a problem." She just gazed at him, color flooding into her face, and he added softly. "Remember who's the boss when I'm out."

Buffy stared at his retreating form. Did he imply that she was the boss while he was out? Did he trust her that much? It was true that she took all his calls and it was also true that he was delegating more and more work to her. She couldn't do a sole thing without consulting Angel first, but other employees were asking for her opinion nowadays. Nobody had asked for her opinion before in her life. Jenny took care of the house and her father of everything else.

True, she had planned the parties and seen to it that all ran efficiently, but that's all. Angel had taught her and she had learned quick. She knew it was not just her resolve to get the better of him. More than anything else, it was his admiration she wanted.

She was starting to like him more and more everyday; more than that, she was falling in love with him. Angel must never know. She knew things could not go on as they were going, with Angel keeping firm control of his desires. Besides, she was beginning to feel ill when he wasn't present.

By Friday, Buffy was pale and lethargic she felt a little discomfort all the time. It had been there on and off since her father death, and she had believe it was just her nerves, but now she suspected that it was something else. Whatever it was she felt pretty bad, but she still went to work and settled for the day.

Angel arrived at eleven and the only reason she knew he had arrived was because Harmony had told her so. It annoyed her so much, and she knew why. She had wanted him to call to see her first.

When he finally saw her she was sitting tight and pale, right back where they had stared. And all because of her jealousy. She wanted to ask him where he had been, why he was late! Instead she took refuge behind her cool poise.

"I'll take you to lunch," he offered when she looked up and then quickly looked away.

"I'm not very hungry, thank you."

"What's wrong with you?" he walked across to her desk, looking down at her intently.

"Nothing at all. I've been very busy this morning. The phone never stopped and..."

"And you resented it? I had things to do." He started to explain.

"You're the boss and besides you don't have to explain yourself to me." Buffy managed in a tight voice. After longing for him to come, she now wanted him to go because she felt more pain than ever.

"You're angry with me," he murmured with satisfaction. "Come with me to lunch like the good girl you are, and I'll promise to make it up to you."

"You're treating me like an idiot!" Buffy snapped angrily, and he stared at her in amusement.

"What else do you think you are, beloved?"

The ironical tone silenced her, that and his words. He hadn't called her that before. She wanted him to call her nice things, and all it meant to him was a joke.

A shudder ran over her and he noticed.

"Are you all right? You're paling again. Buffy, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Buffy!" the harsh warning note had her looking up and his hand came out to angle her face and keep it turned to him. "I'll take you to see a doctor."

"Just leave me alone! I know how I feel and I'm not going anywhere with you. You can't treat me like an idiot one minute and then...then..."

"Make love to you the next?" he finished for her. "Come on, I just want to look after you."

"Why?" it was her turn to ask the unexpected question, a trick she was learning from Angel. His face darkened and his eyes were gazing at her pale face.

"Because...Hell! Suit yourself! I'll ask someone else." He released her and stormed out, and as far as Buffy was concerned that was the end of the day, because she didn't see him again.

He seemed to be deliberately keeping out of her way and by Wednesday she was resigned to it. One of the calls she answered that day was from Cordelia. So their affair wasn't ended! She felt so desolated with nothing to look forward to anymore.

When Angel walked in at the end of that day he stopped abruptly and looked carefully at Buffy, calling her into his office and closing the door.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "No lying to me this time, Buffy. I haven't seen you for a couple of days and you look terrible."

"You don't think it's because I'm missing you. Do you?" she murmured sarcastically.

"I don't have those illusions," he bit out. "I know that in normal circumstances you wouldn't even look at me."

His harshness made her even paler than before.

"You're white as a sheet." He came to stand over her. "I'm taking you home to Sunnydale. Jenn will be able to look at you properly."

"No! I'm all right." She was so apprehensive that she was snapping at him again, and his face tightened from concern to annoyance.

"Very well," he said awkwardly. "As your boss. I'm ordering you to leave now. Right this minute."

"Fine!" She stood and went to gather her purse, he never moved but his eyes were fixed closely on her white face. She winced with pain and he was up to her in two seconds.

"Forget it," he snapped. "We'll go in my car, and if you start to argue," he added angrily when her head came up insolently, "I'll carry you to the elevator and across the lobby to the parking lot. Try to fight your way out of that, Miss Summers!"

"My car!"

"Damn it! I've warned you."

Knowing he was quite capable of anything, Buffy didn't try to fight at all and when he held the door open for her she simply went submissively; glad to be on the comfort of his car because she felt she might not be able to make it on her own.

The pain was increasing. All the way home, she remained silent; fighting the pain that went over her. The pain was growing with each passing minute. Angel said nothing but he drove faster. When they finally came into her house, he carried Buffy to her bedroom and ordered her to rest.

She ignored him and sat on the bed struggling with her clothes, when Angel came in.

"The doctor's on his way," he announced, looking at Buffy anxiously.

"Doctor? I don't need a doctor. He's going to think you're an idiot, calling him for a stomach ache."

"It might be food poisoning! You look terrible."

"Thank you!"

The doctor arrived in record time and after examining her. He concluded it was appendicitis. "I'll call an ambulance; she needs to go to the hospital."

"I can get her to the hospital before you can get an ambulance here," Angel said brusquely and the doctor gave a cynical scowl.

"The anxious fiancé, I presume." He murmured. "Yes...I want her there as quickly as possible. But she's a girl. She'll need time to gather a big suitcase full with pretty robes and make up to take with her."

Buffy found herself glaring at him, her white face relaxing a bit as she discovered that Angel was doing the same thing. He wasn't used to being told what to do as if he were a boy. Their eyes met and he grinned at her, making her heart leap. He never grinned like that.

A secret look passed between them and for one second they were in the same page.

"I'm taking her now," he ordered to the doctor.

"No arguments?" Angel murmured as the doctor left to alert the hospital.

"No. I didn't like him. It gave me great pleasure to see him put in his place."

"Then we both agree," Angel confided in her. "I don't like to be called the anxious fiancé."

"I didn't tell him you were my fiancé."

"No I told him that over the phone. I objected to the anxious part. I expected him to start calling me 'boy'. That would have been too much." He reached for her dressing gown. "Let's get you moving."

"Thank you for..."

"Bossing you around?" he asked. "Don't thank me. I intend to keep on doing it. This is good practice."

"Angel. Why can't you understand? I won't marry you," she murmured tearfully, having to lean on him as the pain washed over her. He picked her up to his arms, treating her very carefully, keeping his voice low.

"If you don't marry me, we'll end up living together and you know it. Your armor has cracked. You've had for the first time a taste of freedom and it's done you good. You're a real woman now."

"Am I?" she had to rest her head on his shoulder as he carried her down the stairs.

"One hell of a woman," he muttered. "I'll explain it to you after you agree to marry me."

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her heavy eyelids had fluttered open and she'd frowned for an instant of total bewilderment at the morning sunlight streaking across an unfamiliar white ceiling. Her mouth had tasted dry and cottony, her head had felt oddly achy, and so had her stomach. She tried to move but it was painful to do so.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?" a female voice asked her, Buffy turned her head and saw a nurse looking down at her. "It will wear off. Your appendix was removed laparoscopically, these little operations are nothing this days, it doesn't hurt at all."

Buffy wanted to ask her if she had her appendix removed recently, but she managed a little smile.

"That's better dear. I won't allow you any self-pity. The analgesics are still effective. It was very late when you had your little operation. But don't worry I'm sure in a couple of hours you'll be ready to go home."

Buffy watched dryly as the nurse walked off disgustingly healthy. "If you say so!" She gave a little chuckle and even that hurt.

Buffy's face twisted in pain. The doctors had told her that she'd got to the hospital just in time, another day and it would be a lot more serious surgery. She looked around she was in a small private room, they probably transferred here while she was unconscious.

By mid-day Angel had yet to come and see how she was feeling. She wondered what he was doing now. It was a working day so probably in the office. Her mind went there, imagining him with Cordelia. Why does she have to be a masochist?

A stab of pain that was mixed with anger hit her more severely than her surgery. She was so jealous! It was a hopeless feeling and she knew it. It always would be like this, some woman would always be with him, he had made that clear.

Jenny had been staying with her the whole time, she came as soon as Angel had called her.

"I can't understand how you've got like this. I thought you were looking healthy and happy under Mr. O'Connor's care." Jenny said regretful.

"Jenny... it wasn't his fault. He had to force me to see a doctor."

"You're such a fool! Promise me, you'll never do something like this again."

"I Promise." It was so good to have Jenny with her, even if she only scolded at her.

"That's my little girl." Jenny smiled at Buffy lovingly. "Mr. O'Connor said you'll be staying with us until you recover. I can't wait to have you back, and maybe this time you'll stay for good."

"Jenny, I'm not going to Sunnydale." Buffy liked her independence.

"I don't think you have much choice, Buffy. He sounded very determined."

"Jenny, I have to manage on my own. That was the deal in the first place!"

Buffy was drifting into sleep when Angel finally came in. It wasn't visiting hours, but she couldn't think of anyone trying to stop him. He glanced round the room in irritation and walked over to her, looking down at her intently.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. According to the nurse it doesn't hurt at all."

His lips quirked in amusement and he sat down on the bed close to her. "The doctor told me you'll be fine in a week."

"You asked...I presume." Buffy looked up at him half bitterly and saw him nodded and gave her a cynical look.

"Now who's to take care of you if I don't? You didn't even want to see a doctor."

"Thank you...I..."

"I don't want your gratitude," Angel broke in sharply.

"Perhaps not. But I'm grateful, whether you like it or not." She paused, but before she could get out any other word he change the subject.

"Jenn told me, you refuse to go to Sunnydale." He said trying to control his annoyance.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself. It's just that you never do." he stated coldly.

"Do you remember our bargain?" At his nod, she continued. "The deal was for me to prove I'm capable to manage on my own."

"Not when you're ill!"

"I'm not ill! I spoke to the doctor; he said I'll be able to walk in a day or two."

"Jenn will stay with you for a couple days. Agreed?"

"Ok."

The nurse came in as he was leaving; her healthy efficient face was flushing with wariness.

"Ah, miss." Angel smiled at her in that way he had, making the color in her face deepen. "I want Miss Summers moved to a better room. Things were in a rush last night. However, I dealt with the paperwork as I came in today."

"I'll stay here!" Buffy said as loudly as she could, the huge breath she had to take hurting her badly. She had to cling on to some sort of support before Angel swept her under completely.

"Please move her as soon as possible."

"I'll deal with it at once Mr. O'Connor."

They were talking about her as if she weren't even there, he wouldn't order Cordelia around and dismiss her wishes so arrogantly.

Buffy moved anxiously, forgetting her surgery in her sudden annoyance. Tears sprang into her eyes and she bit down hard on her lip, not quite stifling the whimper of pain.

Dark chocolate eyes flashed to her, narrowed and then turned on the nurse with keen authority.

"Can't you see she's in pain? Give her something!"

"Yes Sir. I'll get her some painkillers straight away."

"You're very kind." It had the sound of a passive threat, and he left without even looking back at Buffy. She looked at the nurse's now stern face; evidently she heard the threat too, and Buffy was sure that revenge would follow. Most likely in the form of a needle instead of a pill.

"Is Mr. O'Connor your fiancé?" the nurse asked somewhat harshly.

"In a peculiar sort of way," Buffy agreed with a sigh. In a peculiar sort of way he was, she supposed. He intended to marry her.

Buffy heard the sound of footsteps striding up the staircase towards her room and froze, Jenny had stayed with her for two days, but now she was completely alone, in the middle of the night the amplified noise traveled with nerve-shattering precision straight to her wildly beating heart.

This was LA after all.

She had laughed all Jenny's anxious concerns about the need to be careful in the Big Bad City, but now every word came flooding back to her with nightmarish clarity.

Burglars. Perverts. Rapists.

She cleared her throat and wondered whether she should gather up some courage and confront whoever had sneaked into her home.

However her courage, wasn't coming, she stood still and prayed that the blood-thirsty, drug-driven lunatic would see that there was nothing worth to steal and leave.

The footsteps, which seemed to know exactly where they wanted to go, materialized behind her bedroom door; she heard a click when hall light had been switched on.

She stood behind the door grasping firmly in her hands a heavy grass lamp, ready to hit the trespasser.

The door slowly opened and she jumped at the aggressor hurting her wound in the process.

"What have you done?" Angel was by her side, his hand taking the lamp from her hand. "You should be resting." He took her hand and led her back to her bed.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Faith gave me a spare key. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"You didn't have to do that."

He should be less intimidating in casual clothes than he did in a suit, but somehow they just made him look tougher.

"You should know by now that I never do anything because I have to," he told her. "How's it feeling?"

She grimaced. "Not too bad." He tucked her in her bed and accidentally brushed his hand on her wound, she tried to stifle the whimper, but he noticed.

"We know there are not guarantees in life, but one thing I can promise is that I'll never deliberately hurt you..."

She believed in the sincerity of his words but the promise ran hollow in her heart.

Angel might never hurt her deliberately, but he would hurt her all the same. Buffy knew if they married she'll be the one to suffer the most from his infidelities.

Becoming Angel's wife might briefly satisfy the desire of her body but it would only increase the desire of her soul.

"Good, you'll turn around and leave, then," she said coldly. "Because I can take care of myself."

She was devastated when he didn't even try to argue. He merely gave her a hard look, a harsh nod and strode out of the house.

Next day she was reading a novel on a beach lounger out in the backyard, when she heard a strange noise inside the house. She slowly walked around the front just in time to see a man in white overalls disappearing to the open front door. She followed him inside.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Hooking you another line and installing you a fax machine, Miss."

"You must have the wrong place. I didn't order anything!"

"I did."

For the second time Buffy nearly suffered a heart attack at the sudden appearance of Angel, he was walking in carrying a large suitcase and a laptop. She followed him as he climbed the stairs and went straight towards Faith's room, he set his things down next to the bed.

"If I'm to keep in touch with the office, I'll need the additional phone line for the fax. Fortunately, these days I don't need to be there in person to run things. From here I can access the company's network.

"What are you talking about? You can't just move in like this."

"I already have," said Angel. He stretched on Faith's bed and grimaced at the hard mattress. "Is yours any better than this?"

She refused to answer and he went and investigated for himself, lying out full length on her bed and bouncing his hips a few times. "Ah, that's better. Not much but better." He folded his arms behind his head at looked at Buffy, who was glaring at him from the end of the bed. "I don't suppose you'd like to exchange?"

"No!"

He looked at her from under dark lashes. "Or share?"

She cast her eyes away from the hypnotic gaze.

"What's the matter Buffy? Does it disturb you to have me in your bed?" He turned his head and rubbed his cheek against the pillow, sniffing her sent.

"You can't stay here!" she say raggedly. "I won't let you..."

"What are you going to do, call the police and have me thrown out?" his eyes were bright with interest. "Because that's the only way you're going to get rid of me." Angel's mouth thinned. "If we're going to live together, then I think we'd better establish some ground rules!"

"Such as?"

"Such as that arguing with each other isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You started it!" Buffy said sharply.

"That is an extremely childish remark."

"And you just proved my point."

"Look," he said in a note of long-suffering. "...let's call a truce or something, shall we?"

She considered him, wondering if he really meant it. It would of course much better if they could go along together, but she didn't trust herself around him.

His eyebrows had stared to rise at her continued silence, when she finally said, "No...I won't call a truce, but I'm willing to try a temporary cease-fire," she added cautiously.

That made him grin, disarming her. "Well I suppose that's a start, however reluctant."

He groaned as the phone rang and got up to answer it. It was Wesley and he was immediately all business, he switched on his laptop and started to work.

Irritated with herself for finding his smile so unsettling, Buffy left. "I'll be in the kitchen."

She was busily boiling spaghetti when she became aware that he was in the kitchen with her.

"Are you sure you're fit to make dinner?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"What are you cooking?"

"Just a simple pasta dish."

"The simple things in life are always the best," he quoted.

He was conducting an inventory of her possessions, investigating the contents of the set of pottery canisters on the counter and shamelessly perusing the pile of mail she had collected earlier today.

"Have your finished your work already?" she asked, turning round to face him.

"No, I just wanted to be in your company."

"What about the work?" she asked, watching in dismay as he settled comfortably in a chair.

"Work can wait a while." He gave her a charming smile. "You enjoy cooking?"

"Yes I do. I used to spend a lot of time in the kitchen with Jenny when I was child. It was fun."

"Do you need any help?"

"You can dice the onion and the rasher of bacon while I do the peppers and the tomatoes," she ordered, handing him a chopping board and a knife.

"With pleasure," he said.

The pleasure turned out to be hers as she watched him from the corner of her eye, and noted the slightly awkward way he handled the knife. So there was something at which he wasn't good at, she thought smugly.

"I take it you don't do a lot of cooking yourself," she murmured, when he swore roundly at the bits of bacon which were balling into a sticky mass on the knife's blade.

"I can cook a terrific steak," he defended himself. "And I've told that my salad is to die for!"

She could just imagine Cordelia batting her eyelashes at him and feeding his over growing ego with adulation. "I wouldn't place any credibility on Cordelia's opinion. She looks as if a stick of celery is her idea of culinary excellence."

It was his turn to be smug. "Do I take it you don't approve of my consorting with Cordelia?"

"You can date anyone you like," she said, chopping angrily.

"No; I can't...that's the problem," he murmured. He shifted his stance as he reached for the onion and his bare arm brushed against her shoulder. He cast her a sideway glance as she edged away. "Hell and damnation, that stings!"

The onion had taken its acid toll and Angel scrubbed his streaming eyes with the bottom edge of his shirt.

"You're just grinding it in deeper; you should let the tears do their proper job." Buffy advised.

"I'll have you know you're the only woman who can do this to me," he said, letting the shirt drop and blinking furiously to clear his vision.

"Make you chop onions?" she mocked.

His bloodshot eyes captured hers. "Make me cry."

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the breathless little silence that followed the sudden distraction. Turning away, Buffy blindly shoveled in the chopped vegetables and sautéed them with fierce concentration. When they began to brown, she quickly added the pasta just long enough to heat through, and stirred in a sprinkling of the gated parmesan cheese that she kept in the freezer.

"Just help yourself," she instructed.

"Now sit down," he commanded, when she continued to hover as he helped himself to food. Buffy sat down and then helped herself.

Buffy found herself fighting a losing battle against the growing tension which slowly quieted their aimless conversation. Even when her eyes were lowered to her plate she was aware of every bite that Angel took, every shift of his legs under the table, every dip and tilt of his dark head and flex of his fingers against the glass of iced water, which was all she had to offer him to drink.

"This is delicious!" Angel's sigh of satisfaction forced her to look up to acknowledge his compliment. She watched the fork slide between his lips and the motion of his mouth as he savored the pasta. He chewed slowly, making the process look like a sensual act of erotic satisfaction, and when he washed down his food with a sip of water the sheen of moisture left on his lower lip made Buffy want to lean over and lick it off.

Scared by the twinge of sexual aggression, she flushed when a piece of pasta slipped off her suspended fork and fell back onto her plate, splashing a little of the cheesy sauce onto her forearm. Unthinkingly she scooped it up with her finger and popped it into her mouth, a social mistake that she would never have dreamed of committing if she has been dining with someone else.

She cast an embarrassed look across the table and froze, finger in mouth, at Angel's fiery expression. His eyes were black with arousal as he watched clumsily release her finger. His lips parted and his tongue automatically circled the edge of his mouth.

"Do you know that the pleasure of food is often linked to a sensual nature?" he asked huskily.

"Sorry?"

"I said that appreciation of food is often linked to an appreciation of all things...physical."

The general idea of what he was saying crawled into her head. He stuck his fork into his pasta and looked at her. "You are a very sensual woman, Buffy."

Buffy stared at him, nor quite believing him. She carefully took a deep, steadying breath.

"I don't think we should be having this conversation." she said in a whisper, clearing her throat.

"I'm paying you a compliment, not launching into an argument." He said exasperated.

"Stop it!"

"I know you're used to being complimented by men. Why are you incapable of accepting one from me?" Buffy felt guilty because he sounded genuinely offended.

"Is not that...it's just..." She was desperately seeking for the right words to say, but her brain was a blank slate.

"Or maybe you find it uncomfortable to think of yourself as a woman who might enjoy sex. Was Hank so inhibited when it came to talk of sex?" he pressed on, watching as her face went from pink to white. "Was it something that was never mentioned at home? What is it Buffy...are you ashamed of your body? Of how it feels when you're turned on?"

Buffy was mortified. Why was he doing this? Why was he pushing her to the limit? What did he want her to say? That she liked being touched? That he turned her on? That she couldn't lay eyes on him without every pore in her body going into hypersensitive overdrive.

"I can't go on pretending that nothing is happening between us," he said softly. "Even though. I know that's what you want more than anything else...isn't it?"

"I don't see the point of discussing it." she whispered miserably.

"But it won't go away." He whispered sadly as she got up and left.

Buffy was ready to scream. He was driving her crazy.

Four days later, her uninvited house guest was still firmly ensconced, and Buffy's peace and quiet had been irrevocably shattered. The phone was constantly ringing and Angel was a continuous tornado of activity. If he wasn't sending memos and faxes or conducting conference calls, he was dispatching his self-imposed domestic duties with maddening efficiency or doing some of the needed repairs on the house with tools he took from the garage.

If she escaped to the backyard he forced his presence on her there, too, leafing over reports or pestering her with conversation that was impossible to ignore.

"Don't you ever relax?" she had complained at him on the second evening, when he was once again harassing her to play a game of chess with him. He wouldn't let her lift a finger but he seemed determined to involve her in everything he did.

He looked genuinely surprised. "I am relaxed."

"If this is you relaxed I'd hate to see you exited," she said dryly, and instantly regretted her words when his eyes gleamed with amusement.

"You already have," he reminded her. "And you didn't hate it at all."

She scrunched deeper in the comfy lounge, wishing he didn't look so impossibly sexy in black shorts and a plain white cotton shirt.

"I meant you seem to think you have to fill every waking moment with activity. The only time you rest is when you're sleeping."

He shrugged. "It comes naturally to me. I've worked hard all my life. In fact, this is the closest thing I've had to a holiday for years. Speaking of holidays, what are you planning to do for Thanksgivings?"

She looked at him a little bit suspiciously. "Staying at home, Jenny is coming over. It's the first time I don't have to organize a big party."

"Spend it with me. Let's go to Hawaii."

Buffy glanced up quickly, surprised to see a pleading look on his face. It went so quickly that she might have imagined it, but just for a minute it had been there and it stopped any quick reply.

"I...I don't think it's a good idea...besides as I told you Jenny and I have plans and anyway..."

"And anyway you can think of much better things to do than spending time with me," he finished for her.

"I wasn't going to say that. You just took me by surprise."

"Did I?" he got up and began to pace around, suddenly annoyed. "God! I wish holidays had never been invented. The last two years it's been to your house. Counting the time when I could decently visit your house again without imposing myself into the place."

"I didn't know you like the house that much." Buffy said awkwardly. "No wonder you were happy to buy it."

"I wanted to see you!" he swung back to her with a wild look that changed to curious amusement when she looked back at him a wide-eyed. "I'm obsessive about you, Buffy. Didn't you know?" Her cheeks flooded with color.

"I'm sure Cordelia would have been only too willing to..."

"Stop it, for God's sake!" he came and sat beside her again, he took her hand in his. "I wanted you the moment I first saw you. It doesn't take much for a dream to turn into an obsession. Behaving like a teenager doesn't exactly suit me," he finished with a frown.

"Angel..."

"Don't say no before you've thought about it, Buffy. I'm not asking you to spend Thanksgiving alone with me. Before you came into my life I used to go to Hawaii to get away from it all. My grandmother lives there. You'd like her. She can't live in Ireland because of the weather."

"Grandmother? I didn't know you had any family."

"I have a cousin too. Lindsey, but we don't get along. But my grandmother's a dear. My mother's was an only child and her family was rather wealthy. My father was far beneath her. He came to do some gardening work at my grandparent's house and they met. After that she saw and married him secretly. He took her away from all of them and for a long time they didn't even know I existed."

"How did they found out?" when he spoke of his mother that same old resentment came into his voice.

"When my mother died, I looked for them. I blamed them for lots of things, mostly for not rescuing her. By then there was only my grandmother. She told me the whole story. I've been close to her ever since." He sighed and looked at her intently. "Come with me Wesley and Fred are coming too."

"I'll think about it."

"Jenny is coming as well," he said with a smile, his shoulders relaxing. "I've got her right under my thumb."

"We'll see about that," Buffy said trying to keep the smile off her face, and he looked right into her eyes, lifting her hand to place it against his lips.

"What does it matter? When we're married she can take care of both of us." He stood and moved to the door. "I'll arrange the tickets."

"I haven't said I'll go," she began, but he looked back at her in amusement.

"I know you will."

"When are we going back to work?" she asked trying to wipe the smug satisfaction from his face.

"I spoke to your doctor this morning, according to him you are ready to go back if you want."

"Excellent! Can it be tomorrow?" the prospect of going back to work thrilled her, she needed to occupy her mind and think of something else.

"Sure, it's time we go back to the office."

"Does this mean you'll move out?"

"You don't need me anymore. But I can stay if you want me to." He replied mockingly.

"Very funny."

"I'm a funny guy."

Buffy flew out to Hawaii with Angel two days before Thanksgiving. Jenny had agreed excitedly to the trip. Later, she announced her decision to spend Thanksgiving with her married sister, and from the way she talked about it Buffy could see it had all been planned from the moment she had heard about Hawaii.

Angel just said it was very unfortunate, but his amused looks told Buffy that he had expected it all along. Maybe he had even planned it with Jenny. It seemed that everyone was quite free to follow their wishes, except her.

Now, as she sat beside Angel, she mused about how he had changed her life. She had been cold and withdrawn, quite sure of her hatred and fear of him. It seemed now that her fear was about her own feelings. She was getting used to being swept up into his life.

She knew he was ruthless and had settled on her with a fixed determination. She knew all about his affairs and she knew most certainly that he didn't love her at all. It seemed to be inevitable, though. They were drawn together by an unwilling attraction and they both knew it.

She glanced across at him and he was looking at her with triumph gleaming in his eyes. It had been there since they had boarded the plane, a deep excitement in him that had swept around her almost tangibly.

"How are you feeling?" he looked at her possessively and she as annoyed with herself to find that it thrilled her. She must be going quite mad. She wanted to belong to Angel, to be his possession, his lover, anything.

"I'm feeling fine. You know that anyway. They said I would be back to normal in a week and it's been nearly three weeks already. I can do anything now, apparently."

"I'm glad about that," he murmured wryly and she flushed deeply, looking away from the dark, mocking eyes, not even pretending to misunderstand.

"I hope your grandmother doesn't think I'm intruding." she had to make some sort of ordinary conversation because he was intentionally making the air around them thick with sensuality. With work left behind he was concentrating his whole magnetism on her, and even his looks made her tremble, his dark power swirling around her.

"You're not intruding, Buffy. She's expecting you."

"What have you told her?" she looked across at him with anxious eyes and his eyes quirked.

"I've told her that with any luck you'll marry me," he confessed, looking straight ahead. "I didn't have to promise not to take you to bed at her place. She's too old-fashioned to even give the matter a thought."

"So am I!" Buffy looked out of the window, her cheeks red, and his hand covered hers as it trembled on her lap.

"For what it's worth, so am I," he assured her tenderly. "I don't want to seduce you. I want to marry you. In any case, you're still quite fragile from the surgery."

"I'm not!" she swung her fair golden head round and glared at him. "I'm completely healthy." It was only then that she saw the laughter dancing in his eyes.

"All right. So you want me to seduce you. I'll think about it, but don't hold out too many hopes." He began to laugh softly when she looked at him ferociously and he took her hand again, rising it to his lips with a tender gesture he had never shown before.

"Calm down," he murmured quietly. "I'm teasing."

When she leaned back and tried to obey, her heart beating wildly, he ran his lean fingers on her pulse, testing the rapid, heavy throbbing of her heartbeat in the fragile blue veins, feeling the texture of her skin, and his voice was warm and low when he spoke again.

"You can feel my heartbeat if you like. It's beating just as fast as yours. I really don't know what's happening to me," he confessed wryly. "I like you, Buffy Summers. If I didn't want you so damn much I think I would have you for my best friend."

He couldn't have said anything to please her more and she didn't try to move her hand from his. She loved him and it was no use trying to fool herself. Angel had become the very center of her life and the thought of having him out of her life seemed too depressing to imagine.

A car was waiting for them at the airport, it was a convertible and the soft wind blew Buffy's hair away from her face. She felt carefree, happy and completely at one with Angel, even though he didn't know it.

After a while he drove away from the road and down to a secluded inlet where great rocks towered from a deep blue sea. It was beautiful, breathtakingly so, and Buffy sat spellbound as he stopped the car and sat quietly, letting her enjoy the scene.

"Is your grandmother's house close to the beach?" she turned to him excitedly and he was watching her engrossed face. He only nodded and went on looking at her, not speaking until her questioning looks forced him to say what was on his mind.

"I want you to do something from me, Buffy. You can refuse if you want."

"What is it?" at this moment she felt so close to him that she was taken aback by his uncertainty.

"My grandmother's health isn't too good; that's why she lives here. She wants me to settle down. While we're here I want...I would like..." He hesitated and made a cynical face. "I may as well come right out with it," he muttered in self-disgust. "I want to make her happy. Wear my ring while you're here, Buffy. Let her imagine we're already engaged to be married."

For a minute she just looked at his uncertainty and his unpredicted shyness. It wasn't like Angel to beg.

"If you care about her, how can you let her believe something that's not true?" Not knowing what else to say, she fell back on argument and his face darkened, his eyes flashing with the old anger.

"I intend to marry you anyway. I'm just getting ahead of myself a little. If you don't feel ready to do a small favor, look at it this way. I gave you a fair amount of time for you to learn about the business. I've been fair. You've been ill and I'm prepared to extend the time. All I want in return is a little harmless acting. I want to introduce you as my fiancé."

"Angel! You're talking as if I've already agreed to marry you," Buffy protested.

"All I want is a small favor. What is it, Buffy? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared! I just don't like lying, for any reason, and you staring to worry me."

"Because you don't trust me." he said flatly.

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh stop it." She put her hands on her face and looked at him wildly. "I don't know what to do. As usual you've got me all messed up. If I say no and something happens to her I'll feel responsible. If she turns out to be healthy I'll already be entangled in your lies. No wonder people are scared of you, Angel O'Connor."

"Are you?" He looked at her evenly and she met the dark gaze directly.

"No...I'm not, I never have been." It was true. Deep down she had only been scared of her own feelings and that was still there.

"You said you hated me, Buffy," he persisted. "Do you?"

She would have liked to say yes. She would have liked to break it out and look him defiantly in the eye; but she couldn't find the strength. She didn't hate him; he affected her deeply. And sometimes she had a absurd urge to protect him, as if he needed it.

"No I don't hate you. How could I? You've been too good to me."

"Have I? I'm sure I never intended to be." His dark eyes were smiling and she saw the anxiety in him unwind.

"Do I have any choice?" She sighed and held out her hand. "Get it over quickly before my conscience gets the better of me. And I warn you, if she's healthy I'll make you so very sorry about this."

"Threats? Where's the ice-cold girl?"

"I worked her out of my system." Her eyes met his and he smiled, making her heart leap.

"Perhaps it's because you're free, Buffy. For the first time in your life you can say exactly how you feel without any guilt."

"I can manage without you," she pointed sharply, enjoying this new found impartiality. "I can even get a better job now that I'm a personal assistant."

"Please don't," he mocked. "I'm sure I'd never find a damned thing again without you there."

They were smiling at each other and then he brought out the ring, a large emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds, and Buffy watched enthralled as he slipped it on her finger. It feel so real, as if they were really engaged, like he had proposed to her in this beautiful and romantic spot.

One moment she had been almost laughing and now the ring had brought her to the edge of tears. It was all to make an old lady happy. She could keep the ring if she just gave in and married him, but she would never have Angel; he had told her that right from the start.

"Tears?" he tilted his face and saw the bright glitter in her eyes. "It's an emotional moment, getting engaged."

"I'm not engaged. It's just for your grandmother benefit. It's not even real."

"We can make it real, Buffy. Any time you want we make it very real."

"I don't want to, thank you." She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes, and he slid his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"You'll never get away from me. You're under my skin, in my bloodstream. I want you and I'm going to marry you."

Her protest was trapped by his lips, and she was pulled closer to lie in his arms as he gave way to the desire he had held in close check for weeks.

"No Angel!" She stiffened and tried to pull away, her hand coming to his lips to stop him when he came after her right away. His tongue curled around her fingers, licking each one in turn, and his lips captured the finger that bore his ring, drawing it into his mouth, sucking rhythmically.

Buffy gave a strange little cry, every defense shattering into a thousand pieces, and he scooped her head towards him, taking her mouth with his own, his hand coming to rest on her breast.

"You like this, Buffy. We already know that. You like me to touch you. It sets your heart racing."

His fingers coaxed her, taking the erect nipple and twisting it gently until every part of her seemed to burst into flame.

"I want to undress you, to see you again." He whispered against her ear. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

"You promised..." She was sobbing her yearning and her objection into his mouth, her breath mingling with his, and he tightened her to him, his breathing uneven.

"I said I didn't approve. I can't promise not to make love to you. You've been on my mind for more than two years and you'll be mine soon!"

His lips covered hers fiercely and she just gave up, surrendering to the desire that ragged between them, his fingers urgently slipping open the buttons of her dress and moving inside to close over her breast. It was too sudden, too savage, and she made a little whimper of sound that stopped him instantly.

"I'm hurting you? I don't mean to. Forgive me."

She had known for a long time that any sign of gentleness from him would be her ruin and now he was gentle, molding her breast with gentle persuasion, his thumb circling the tight, hard nub. She lifted her head, seeking his lips frantically, and he claimed her mouth, his tongue invading the sweetness with rough, pulsating movements that were suggestive and devastating.

Buffy moved against him, sensually she had not even known she possessed driving her on, and his hand moved beneath her dress. She wanted more, much more, her hips were trying to arch against him inviting him to go on, but Angel drew back.

"No, Buffy," he whispered heavily. "I can take you like this. When I make love to you you're going to be my wife."

She started to cry, her reaction was a mixture of frustration and humiliation. She had wanted him and made no attempt to move away; in fact she had thrown herself into his arms immediately. He folded her against him, holding her as she cried, stroking her hair until the panting sobs subsided.

"I know. I'm leaving you hurting again. Marry me. For God's sake give in, you know perfectly well that what's between us is inevitable." He tilted her face and wiped her eyes, kissing away the last tears. "If you left, I'd search for you. You know that, don't you? You're the wife I want."

"Along with your lovers at any given time," she choked trying to avoid his gaze, her own humiliation defeating her.

"Jealous?" He made her look at him, a light glowing at the back of his dark eyes.

"What do I have to be jealous about?" she managed angrily. "To be jealous I would have to love you. And I don't!"

His face froze immediately and he let her go, leaning forward to start the car.

"That makes us even," he said brusquely. "You're wearing my ring as a favor. I'm extending your time as another favor."

"And what happens when I run out of time and still refuse to marry you?" She was hurting inside, feeling the despair that his coldness brought. "It seems to me that I've kept my side of the bargain. I've learned the business and I've learned it fast. By Christmas I'll be necessary."

"Nobody is that necessary," he assured grimly. "If I looked around there would be another appropriate bride, some well-bred and beautiful girl."

"Then what's all this about?" Buffy felt suddenly afraid at his words. She had wanted to escape but now she was looking at a cold, hard man who could manage quite well without anyone.

"I want you," he said flatly, his eyes intent on the road. "I saw you. I decided and I planned. This is how I am."

"Like a trophy," Buffy muttered angrily, her hand wiping frenetically her remaining tears.

His lips twisted sarcastically, the dark chocolate eyes angled a look at her that at one time would have scared her.

"Possibly. But then, I could have taken you not more than a few minutes ago."

It successfully silenced her and she spent the next minutes looking in the mirror, trying to wipe away any signs of tears. She was a happily engaged woman, with her fiancé at her side.

Angel seemed reluctant to speak to her. The small interlude between them had thrown them back to a state of antagonism. All Buffy's courage drained away as he became once again a dangerous, silent dark opponent. She was dreading the arrival. Indeed she was about to come out as a very peculiar fiancé.

On the middle of the road, he stopped the car and turned to look at her steadily. She looked away. If he was going to start to argue again, she'll would probably scream.

"Truce?" His voice was quiet but there was authority there that she refused to acknowledge. She still kept her face firmly turned away.

"I didn't realize we were fighting."

"We'll be fighting until you're in my arms all night," he said abruptly. "However, since that's not at going to happen at the moment, a truce is necessary. I will not yell at you if you can manage to look more like a fiancé."

His commanding manner got her attention and she swung round with blazing eyes.

"Yell at me? Just try it and I'll be on the first plane out of here. And let me point out Mr. O'Connor, that I can manage very well without you." Her frustration brought a unenthusiastic smile to his lips but he wasn't giving in.

"In a few minutes you'll be meeting my grandmother. No threats, no arguments. And please behave yourself."

"I was brought up with very good manners," Buffy said indignantly, refusing to smile at all. "I've promised to act this thing out while we're here. I'll keep my word...but only in public."

"Agreed." He looked at her quizzically. "How do I explain your present depressing state?"

"You can say I'm not good traveler...or you can use my surgery as an excuse."

"Of course," he murmured sarcastically. "Deception comes quite easily to you. I should have realized, after the Riley episode. Let's go on, then. You look as if you needed a little rest."

"Well, that should break the ice nicely," Buffy replied in a bitter voice. "Here's my pathetic fiancé. I would have brought my lover, but she wasn't available."

"I'm truly beginning to think that you're jealous." His lips quirked and when Buffy glared at him she could see laughter dancing at the back of his dark eyes. Well, it was better than his silence. Maybe his grandmother would be fooled?

"Let's get on," she suggested quickly. "I'll just practice my smile, so don't bother to speak again."

This time he grinned openly, Buffy turned her head away and looked at the lovely surroundings. She really would have to watch her comments about Cordelia Chase, or Angel's suspicions would turn into certain knowledge. She was finding that jealously was not too easy to hide.

His grandmother was 85 years old and looked slightly frail but she was, as commanding as Angel, and she obviously adored him.

"So this is Buffy?" she said with a rather mischievous grin. "Finally! It's time this scoundrel was settled and brought to heel."

"I'm brought to heel already," Angel pointed out, lifting Buffy's hand to show the ring on her finger. His arm came tightly and threateningly around her and his grandmother kissed her cheeks warmly.

"So you agreed?" she said softly. "I so hoped you would, but then Angel usually gets what he wants, as I expect you already know. But I did doubt if it would be so easy with someone he actually cared about. I hope he ordered you to become engaged." she added with a pleased look.

"Of course not. It was a mutual agreement. Mrs...."

"Call me Grandmother, dear. We're almost family."

"Buffy had a very bad flight. I'll show her to her room."

It was the best thing he could have said. Buffy had taken an instant liking to the elderly lady and she felt guilty; her cheeks were glowing with shame.

"Of course. Oh...but do let her meet Darla first." She smiled to the woman who had just come in. "Buffy this is my nurse, Darla. She's been here with me for the past five years."

Buffy turned with a smile that died on her face immediately. Darla looked more like a model than a nurse. Buffy knew that Angel had come to Hawaii several times in the past months with the pretext of his hotel, they looked well acquainted if the welcoming looks on the woman's face were to be believed.

She also remembered thinking that every woman in the O'Connor-Summers building was in love with Angel. He had always an exciting attraction for women, and the look in Darla's eyes assured Buffy that here was another one. How would she manage here with them both right under her nose? She couldn't bear it if...

Darla smiled seductively at Angel and stood very carefully posed in the doorway.

"Oh, Angel! How lovely to see you again!" She came speeding up across to him and Buffy turned away. If he was going to kiss her hello, then she just didn't want to see it. He did no such thing but he gave her one of those special smiles that he only reserved for beautiful women.

"Darla! You're more beautiful than ever."

Buffy waited for her to say something corny and she did.

"It's the pleasure of seeing you again."

Angel's grandmother intervened very quickly, her fine forehead creased with a frown.

"Darla...this is the girl he's going to marry," she pointed out firmly. "They're in fact engaged. I can't tell you how happy it makes me. Isn't she lovely?"

"And wonderful to know," Angel put in effortlessly, his arm tightened again around Buffy's slim waist. "You can help me to keep an eye on her, Darla. She's just had an appendix surgery."

"I'm recovered!" Buffy said quickly. She didn't like the idea of being boss around by Darla.

"I'll show you to your room." He glanced at his watch. "You have exactly fifteen minutes to settle in. Grandmother insists on having lemonade out of the patio at four."

She had a lovely room facing the sea. Angel left to collect the luggage from the car. As she stepped to the window she could see him; Darla had gone out with him and they were laughing together, a thing that Angel rarely did with her.

With only fifteen minutes to spare, she contented herself with washing her face and hands and running a comb through her long hair. Finding her way back downstairs, Buffy smiled as she walked down the steps from the main living room onto the patio. A garden iron table was covered in a white cloth. Buffy had barely sat down when Angel's grandmother arrived.

"My room is lovely," Buffy said softly. "Thank you for having me here."

"I'm really happy you're here. Angel means a lot to me and I know he loves you. I can see it written in his eyes. I want you to come here as often as you can." She patted Buffy's arm and slowly sat down. "You and I must have a little talk when Angel isn't around."

It had a disturbing sound and Buffy regretted this lie, whatever Angel's motives had been. His grandmother was a lovely woman and by the look of her not too strong; at least he told her the truth about her health.

Angel reappeared as she drained her second glass of lemonade. "What kept you?" she demanded huskily.

His grandmother laughed very pleased. "I'll leave you the two of you alone. I need to rest a little, I'll see the two of you at dinner."

Her wide green eyes took his appearance, from the sheen of dampness on his hair, clearly he had showered, down to his broad shoulders. The suit had been replaced by a plain black polo shirt that molded his muscular chest and revealed his tanned forearms. Well-worn black jeans and a leather belt with an intricately designed brass buckle to support them hung low on his lean hips. He looked dark and dangerous, and a frisson of warning slid down her spine as he come towards her and stopped, towering over her.

"Well?" she prompted, anything to break the lengthening silence.

"What kept me?" he echoed throatily. "If I had known you missed me I would have been here like a shot."

"I didn't miss you. I just..." she ground to a halt at his mocking laugh.

"You certainly know how to make a man feel good," he drawled, and reaching down he took her hand. "Come on, I'll show you around. What do you think of my grandmother."

"I liked her. She's not what I expected."

"Considering my background?" he asked ironically. "She's from my mother's side of the family."

"Stop putting words in my mouth," Buffy protested vehemently. "You've got a fixation about your background. No wonder you're so hard; it's not natural to keep living in the past."

"The only fixation I have is about you," he murmured as he pulled her towards him, "and that's very natural."

His lips touched hers gently and then more deeply as he gathered her entirely into his arms, she couldn't resist him. Her arms tighten around his neck and her lips parted as he opened his mouth over hers.

When he lifted his head she was trembling all over and he looked down intently.

"Buffy..." he began.

Tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Shall I help you unpack, Angel?" Darla asked as she walked towards them, Buffy pulled away nervously. How many more lovers were going to interrupt them? Her hot face was more anger than embarrassment.

"No thank you," Angel said evenly. "I'll unpack for myself later. I'll be with you in a moment. So you can tell me how grandmother's really doing."

"Ok! I'll see you later...Angel." Darla's lips curved triumphantly and left. Here was another woman who wasn't put off by the idea of his forthcoming marriage.

"How are you going to manage to keep this ploy with your friend behind us every time?" Buffy snapped in a low voice.

"I seem to remember saying that you were my friend," he murmured, his eyes on her angry face. "Surely you don't expect me to ignore Darla? I've known her for ages; I was the one who found her."

"I can imagine it! As for being your friend, I'm nothing of the sort and you know it. If I'm in this situation because we have a deal, that's all."

"Is it?" He looked down at her threateningly. "And why so you behave so beautifully in my arms?"

"Feminine instinct," she snapped, wild with jealous rage hurting inside. "After all it's not hard, with you being such an experienced man. I suppose any experienced man could do that to me."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, a rage on his face that quite outclassed her own small fury, and for a moment she really saw the devil in him. At the sight of her suddenly white face, he let her go and turned to leave.

"I'll see you later," he said without explanation, adding mockingly. "Thank you for keeping your voice low. Any time you want to yell at me, we'll walk along the beach."

Buffy went to her room and stood by the window fighting tears. She saw him stepping down to the beach, his hand lifted to help Darla. They walked along by the sea and after a moment Darla clung to his arm. Buffy could hear them laughing.

He didn't love her and never would. This was what she could expect every day of her life if she gave in to the urge to marry him.

Dinner was difficult because Darla had joined them. Buffy asked herself if she would have liked the woman if there had been no connection with Angel, and she had to admit that she would not. There was something about her behavior that reminded Buffy of Cordelia. Maybe he liked his women to behave like whores.

Buffy tried her best to make conversation, but it was hard, all she could see was Darla smiling constantly at Angel.

"When is the wedding?" Angel's grandmother asked determinately, looking at Darla's direction with a frown.

"Buffy hasn't fixed the date yet," Angel said insipidly. "Don't worry. We'll let you know in good time."

"Maybe you should hurry her," she remarked with a mischievous smile. "She might refuse if you leave it for too long."

"She won't refuse," Angel murmured; his dark eyes on Buffy's face. "I've got her firmly trapped, haven't I sweetheart?"

"That's one way to say it," Buffy replied, looking at her ring that sparkled in the light. "Besides, I have to think of how upset you'll be if I left you. I don't think I could face the repercussions."

"I'm glad you said that," Angel smiled at Buffy supposed that to the others it was a loving smile. But she could see the threat behind it. When she finally walked out on Angel it was not going to be easy, she knew that much.

She stood up to go back into her room, but Angel caught her wrist as she passed, looking up at her.

"Walk on the beach?" he suggested gently.

"If you want."

She didn't want to. She didn't want to be alone with Angel at all, but there was nothing she could do. He kept his hold on her wrist as if she would run off and then his hand closed warmly round hers, his fingers lacing with her own. She was aware of the others watching as they walked off and was not really surprised to hear his grandmother's voice.

"They're so close. You can see it. I never thought this would happen to my Angel. You can't imagine you how happy I am." There was a very satisfied sound to her voice.

When they were away she pulled her hand free. He walked quietly beside her, "We have to pass the time until we can go back, can you think of anything else to fill in the time?"

She ignored him, she wasn't in the mood for his sexual innuendo. "When are Wesley and Fred going to arrive?"

"Tomorrow's night."

"Cordelia isn't coming, right?"

"No she isn't. She always spends Thanksgivings with her friends."

"I'm surprised she had any." She said bitterly.

Angel looked at her and said reproving. "Just because you're jealous of her it doesn't mean that..."

"I'm not jealous of her," Buffy cut in. "I just can't stand her, that's all."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He said smiling.

He took her hand and they kept walking. Angel had insisted they watch the sunset; she was starting to relax in his company, until he put his arm around her shoulders. She tried to ease away from the disturbing warmth of his large frame, but he only tightened his hold.

"The days are still hot in November, but at this time in the evening the air cools rapidly, and you have no other protection but me. So be still and watch."

The sunset was magnificent, and she sighed with pleasure as together they watched the sun sink into the sea.

"Worth the wait, but then the best things in life are." Angel offered softly.

He kissed her slowly and deeply, holding her against him on the quiet beach with darkness gathering around them, turning her into his arms when she just gave in and clung to his lips as if she needed him to keep her alive.

"How long do you think you can hold out against me?" he murmured softly as he lifted his head and looked down at her, and the deep sound of his voice, taunting and sure, brought her back out of her trance.

"Why are you doing this? You have no right to..."

"Right?" he grated savagely. "I like kissing you. You're kissable and a lot more besides."

She turned away from him and said nothing.

"Let's get back," he added irascibly. "I'm tired."

Later that night, Buffy lay in darkness, listening to the soothing sound of the sea. But she found it was difficult to sleep. This situation with Angel was getting more confusing, did he really care about her? He had never said he was in love with her but yet...

"How long do you think you can hold out against me?" The question spun round and round inside her head as she battled for the sleep that wouldn't come. It was getting harder and harder, she doubted she could go on like this.

As she tossed and turned with a groan she turned over and buried her face in the pillow, trying to expunge the memory of his hands touching her, urging her on. She wasn't convalescent anymore and he was so close; so unbearably close. She had only to open the door; and go to his room. Or not even that. She knew that she had only to call his name and he would wake and come to her.

It was hours before she slipped into sleep at last. And even there, he followed her...

They were getting married, the church was full of sunshine and everyone was there, as she was walking the aisle towards him, Buffy knew that it was going to be all right; That he really loved her...And her heart was bursting with happiness.

Until he turned, and his face was the face of a demon. And his eyes were coals of fire.

"Angel!" She woke, startled and sweating with terror, and for a moment it seemed only natural that he was there, standing over her, his figure silhouetted against the morning light.

"Angel?"

And then she snapped into wakefulness with a start of fear as she saw the hunger in his eyes and realized what he was looking at. Her tossing and turning had pushed the sheet to the floor and her short nightgown was entangled at her waist.

It only needed a spark to start a fire that would engulf both of them. "Angel...Angel, this is your grandmother's house, you said..."

He was still staring at her like a man entranced. "You called me. I only came here because I heard you called my name."

"I was dreaming. Please..." She backed off slowly towards the bathroom. But her movement seemed to break the spell, and she saw his face twist with sardonic amusement.

"Oh, for God's sake, don't let's go through that again. I told you; you're safe...if that's what you want. Although I would say that erotic little exhibition casts a few doubts on whether that's true..."

"No! I don't need..."

But his voice cut in on hers, harshly. "You don't know what you need." His eyes caught hers, and held them. "But you might, if you listened to your dreams."

The next morning, after breakfast Angel announced his grandmother that he was going to take Buffy out.

He reached down to Buffy, holding his hand out. "Come along, love."

"I'll change into something more appropriate..." Buffy said glancing at her outfit, thinking they were going to the beach she was wearing a very short sundress with her bathing suit underneath.

"You'll do fine as you are. It's a gorgeous day and you might like a swim."

"I..."

"Don't struggle," Angel warned. "Just come along nicely. We're being watched."

"I did notice! Surely you feel awful, leaving your precious Darla behind?"

"Let's see...you don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me either?"

"I never said that!" All her anger and frustration were channeled into the harsh words.

"That's a relief!" he exclaimed bitterly. "Come on Buffy, you're the one that I want. It's the only reason I brought you here. Darla is the persistent type but don't let it worry you."

"Why should it?" Buffy snapped in a low voice. "She's nothing to me, after all. Neither are you."

"There, you said that very nicely as if you'd learn it off by heart. So...as we're nothing to each other, relax. I've got something to show you."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you our hotel."

"Our?"

"Once we married everything I own will be yours too."

She sat next to Angel in the passenger seat while he maneuvered the car along the road.

"Where is 'our' hotel?"

"It's located in one of the smaller islands. We need to get to the harbor; the yacht is waiting for us."

"Yacht? You have a yacht?" Buffy echoed.

Her gaze skimmed over lines of boats lying at anchor. "Which one is it? No, let me guess," she went on with a touch of mockery. "The largest and most luxurious!"

His dark eyes fixed on her sarcastically. "Do you think that I need to show off my wealth?" Then he walked on towards the harbor, and smoothly jumped aboard a medium-sized yacht moored near the pier.

Buffy gave a small sigh. She just didn't seem to be able to say the right thing to Angel.

It was the first time in her life that she had been on a yacht and she felt a wave of excitement that quite chased away her dark mood. Angel soon had them under way and skimming across the water.

After a while Angel cut the engine and they coasted in close to the shore as Buffy stood and surveyed the golden beach, the swaying trees that came almost to the water's edge in places.

Angel urged her to follow him. The hotel came to view, it was a magnificent resort surrounded by exotic gardens everywhere, it was isolated from everything which was it's real beauty. The ideal spot for honeymooners.

"Wow. I have to say, I'm impressed. Really impressed."

"Just wait until it's finished. I'm planning of making this place like an Eden."

She turned to Angel, green eyes shining. "You're doing a terrific job! I love this place."

"I'm glad you do," Angel said, with an indulgent smile at her vibrant face.

Later, sitting at a table outside the restaurant, Buffy said, "I can't believe how lovely it all is." She gestured with her hand, and turned a beaming face to Angel.

"Be careful with your hand!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

She followed to where his eyes were focused, and laughed out loud. A big old pelican was attempting to snap at her waving fingers. "What the...?"

"He seems to like you. I can't blame him."

It was a perfect day, Buffy thought happily as she stood next to Angel on the beach.

He was standing looking out to sea. That air of masculine virility which always surrounded him usually blinded her to the man inside, but with the sun shining on his hair, she was struck by how sad and lonely he looked. Buffy had an overwhelming urge to go to him and put her arm around him. Did it matter that he didn't love her? He wanted to marry her, and maybe with time he might grow to love her. She has to take the chance.

She took a step towards him, prepared to tell him how she felt.

Angel looked around unexpectedly and caught her in the act of staring at him. For a long moment they simply looked into each other's eyes. Then Angel moved and his arms were around her. "Enjoying yourself, Buffy?" he asked tentatively.

She reached up on her tiptoes and gently put her lips to his. "Yes," she murmured, the kiss was freely given with all the love in her heart.

"I will make you happy. I promise." Angel vowed, his dark eyes gleaming golden into hers, and in that moment something intensely personal: a recognition of their need for each other, flowed between them.

"I know you will," Buffy confessed, and Angel found her lips again with his own.

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Warning:_** This chapter has explicit sex scenes. I tried to edit them but I just couldn't.

Chapter 14

"Will you be my wife?"

"If you want me still."

"If I want you? Oh, Buffy. I've looked at you, waited for you, longing for you until I nearly went mad."

He was watching the movement of his own hands as they traced the back of her neck and moved lower to the curving rise of her breasts, and she was unable to move, her breathing fast and uneven.

"Belong to me...now," he said urgently. "Belong to me, because you're mine and I'll never let you go."

"I won't want to go," she whispered against his lips.

"Let's go to the yacht." His voice hoarse with desire.

As soon as they went to the cabin, he pulled down the zip on her dress, letting it slide to the floor, his eyes running over her as she trembled in front of him. She was still wearing her bathing suit. Her nipples showed through the thin material and his jaw clenched as he stared down at her.

"In my mind I own you already, but each time I look at you it's the first time."

His breath was shaky and uneven as he pulled her tightly against him, his hands moving restlessly over her as he buried his face against her hair. Her breathing seemed to stop as he spoke and she looked up to look deeply into his eyes. She was trembling wildly; trying to stop her frantic heart from bursting.

He was being so careful, not forcing things, but her body was filled with rushing excitement, an almost frenzied desire to be joined to him. He tightened her to him until they were breathing the same breath and he buried his mouth in hers, draining her of anything she would give.

"This time it will be heaven," he whispered heavily. "You'll never be left hurting inside again." His voice was possessive, filled with desire. His lips covered hers again as his arms closed around her, his fingers trailing down the length of her spine until she arched against him.

Even with her eyes closed she could see him because her mind had always seen him and seen herself right here. Her arms locked around his neck in surrender, he made a low sound of joy deep in his throat as he swept her up into strong arms, gathering her against him, his lips never leaving hers.

She felt her bathing suit being gently removed and then the bed cool and soft beneath her. His face was dark above her as he stripped off his clothes, he bent repeatedly to kiss her, she could not get enough of him, her arms clinging to him until he came beside her.

"Say it, Buffy." he demanded huskily and she just looked into his eyes, drowning in the darkness.

"I...I love you..."

"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!" he groaned.

"Touch me," he ordered heavily. "Show me how much you want this."

He was hypnotizing her with his voice and his eyes, overwhelming her with his dark power, and her hands did as he commanded, moving over his chest and his shoulders. He was ensnaring her soul but she gave it up willingly and his smiling lips recognized it, the harshness leaving his face.

"Buffy," he whispered. "Is this real?"

His hands cupped her breasts, his mouth moving over them, and she arched wildly against him. His lips moved over her ribcage to her stomach, searching her skin, caressing and arousing, finding all the places to give her pleasure, and she was impatient in his arms, on the edge and waiting for the unknown happening, the increase of ecstasy that only he could bring.

"Angel!" Her voice was an unfocused whisper; her hands were urging him closer, her fingers on his hair. He looked down at her with his eyes holding hers.

"I've waited a long time, Buffy. Now I want you begging."

She didn't know how much she would beg as he explored her body with lips and hands, bringing her to wild responsiveness and then easing her back until her face was flushed with desire.

Her small cries brought the comforting ministrations of his lips, first to her breasts and later to the skin of her inner thighs. When his kisses moved deeper, more closely to her core, she trashed beneath him, and he trapped her legs with his body.

"Angel!" She gave a wild cry. "Angel! Please...I'm begging you!"

He moved back over her, holding her demanding gaze as he entered her deeply. She was so highly attuned to him that she felt no pain. She felt only his triumph and her own. She belonged to him, and her silken body closed round him, drawing him further in, trapping him in love.

His chocolate eyes had flared as he'd felt the shattering of her virginity, and now he too had surrendered, moving strongly in her body, giving and receiving until they shot off the world together, his lips fused with hers.

"Don't leave me, Angel," she supplicated as they came together. "Don't ever leave me. I want to be with you always. I can't manage to live if..."

He caught her closer, his whole being still demanding but so wonderfully soothing.

"You will be. You will be with me always," he murmured huskily. He moved against her and his kissed deepened and prolonged until Buffy gave a shocked cry as desire tore again through her body, prepared for the renewed thrust of his invasion.

Her only desire was to please him, to grant every whish, every claim he had. She could feel his pleasure and her own pleasure rose with each thrust, her cries of pleasure driving him on, she kept hearing her name on his lips over and over again, until they were spent in each other's arms, his lips covering hers with exquisite tenderness.

"It's only just begun," he whispered huskily. "There's no more hurting for either of us. We're together." She was too exhausted with passion to speak, lying spent and drained beneath him, and he spoke her name softly.

"Buffy." It was only his insistence that she opened her eyes. They were still locked together, his body refusing to move from her, and she felt shy.

"Look at me," he commanded quietly and she obeyed, her face still flushed.

"Angel. I don't want to talk," she began unsteadily; he smiled down at her with amusement, his hands stroking her flushed cheeks.

"Did I ask you to talk?" he asked softly.

"I feel...it's just that I feel shy."

"I know." He kissed her eyes-lids. "This is where I wanted you to be the first time I saw you."

"Coming down the stairs at my house," she remembered with a sigh.

"No." He shook his dark head. "Months before then."

He rolled away from her, pulling her into his arms, his hand possessive on her stomach. "I was going to take a flight to Chicago when I saw you with your father. He'd just landed and you were there to meet him." He lifted her face to look at her. "I never took my flight. I just followed you."

"Followed me?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I followed both of you to Sunnydale. When your car pulled into the drive at your house I was right behind you. I started to ask around and found that Hank Summers lived at the lovely old house and with him lived his daughter, Buffy."

"So nothing was just an accident?"

"No," he confessed. "I couldn't afford to wait for a chance. I'd fallen in love for the first time in my life."

"You love me?"

"I do sweetheart. It was painful when you clearly hated me on sight."

"I didn't hate you, only thought I did," Buffy said softly, her hand tracing his face.

"Well...you fooled me," he assured her sarcastically. "I just couldn't give you up. It would have been like loosing my soul. I got involved in Summers' Inc., although I already had more than enough to do with my own business. That's when I found out about your father's lifestyle," he added quietly, "and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I knew what it would do to you when you found out. I had to stay as close as I could."

"But...you said you would never love me," Buffy remained him.

"It was the only thing you seemed likely to believe. Any confession of love would have scared away. I had to be what I had always been: hard, cruel..."

"And invincible," Buffy assisted.

He kissed her again, his hand slid lower, over her breasts, cupping her gently. Buffy had never felt such utter contentment as she cuddled closer to him.

When Buffy awoke, Angel was still sleeping, his hair was tousled and his face relaxed. He looked sensuous, satisfied, and her cheeks flooded with soft color as she remembered how much he had wanted her.

He had lifted her into his arms again, his hands tracing her skin, his lips murmuring her name, and she had turned to him willingly, a slave to his every demand, his urgency thrilling, their lovemaking frantic until they had finally fallen into a soft sleep, lock in each other's arms.

She could not believe how her life had changed. He had turned her into another being, and she had clung to him tightly, murmuring against his skin, now she could only see the Angel she adored. She had known for a long time that he was dark power and now she knew why. She had belonged to him since they had first met.

She said nothing of her fears, and none of them were gone...it was just that her love had overwhelmed them. But she had never felt like this before, never been so happy. She pushed the threatening clouds to the back of her mind and drifted back to sleep.

Buffy opened one eye. "Angel?" she asked drowsily. "Is that you?" She could feel the warmth of a large, masculine body enfolding her.

"It'd better be!" a rough voice growled in her ear. "Now and for ever, and don't you forget it."

She turned in his arms and stared up into his face, a soft smile curving her lips. "Just checking," she said with a little laugh, and locked her arms around his neck.

"Tease," he chuckled. "The quicker we're married the better. I want you to be in no doubt at all that I am the only man you will ever find in your bed."

"Not very romantic. After all, if I'm only going to be married once, I want a proper proposal. Down on your knees at least."

Angel brushed a strand of hair from her brow smiling indulgently. "You have had me on my knees for years. Once more won't matter." He rolled off the bed and knelt by the side, grabbing Buffy's hand in his.

"My darling Buffy, light of my life, keeper of my heart." Angel dramatically placed his hand over his chest, hamming it up for all he was worth. "Will you marry me, and make me an honest man?"

Struggling to sit up, Buffy burst out laughing. "Of course I will! Now, come back to bed!" He stood up, grinning down at her.

"Now, who are you?" he murmured against her ear.

"You know who I am." The voice made her tremble and she buried her face against him, almost afraid to speak.

"I've always known," he pointed out softly. "I'll be completely happy when I'm sure you know. Tired?" he asked seductively, his tongue exploring her ear.

"A little," she whispered, and he bent his head, finding her lips.

"Buffy, I want you so bad I can't help myself," Angel groaned as he held her beneath him. His mouth burned against her skin as he scattered kisses over her face and throat. He found the rigid peaks of her breasts and eased the ache within her with his mouth and tongue. His hands slid down over her body, his knee nudging her legs apart. "God help me, I can't wait."

Buffy didn't want him to. She was trembling so badly she couldn't stop, and as she pressed feverish kisses to his chest, her small hands skimming over his broad frame, she remembered and relished the feel, the taste of him. "I love you, Angel," she cried out as he entered her. At last she was free to express herself as never before.

He moved inside her and she murmured wild promised of love until his mouth found hers, his kiss mimicking the hunger of his great body. Locked together, they cried out their love as they reached the pinnacle together.

Buffy, sleepy and loved, cradled Angel's dark head on her breast, softly stroking his hair and listening to his labored breathing. How she loved this man... And by some miracle he loved her... but was he capable of being faithful. There was too much evidence to the contrary.

A while later Angel raised his head. Rolling off her, he turned towards her balancing on one elbow, he stared down into her beautiful face.

"More emotion than skill," he said, with an apologetic smile. "But I needed you so badly." With a finger he traced the delicate arch of her brow, down her small nose and around the swollen fullness of her mouth. His finger moved along the line of her jaw and up over her cheekbone, like a blind man, he was teaming her features by touch.

"Angel, we've got to get up," she said anxiously.

"Right now?" he asked, his teeth nipping her skin. "You're right. We better get back or else grandmother will worry. Besides we have to be there when Wesley and Fred arrive."

"Angel. We...we need to talk."

When he saw her anxious looks, the desire died out of his eyes and he rested her back against the pillow, coming to lean over her.

"I expected it."

Tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I love you too much to share you," she whispered.

"You've never shared me," he said carefully. "There have been women before, but not after I saw you. When I couldn't have you I found out I didn't want anyone else. You are the only one."

"But Cordelia."

He laughed and looked down into her rather annoyed eyes.

"Cordelia," he murmured. "She is not, never has been and never will be my lover. Cordelia is very pushy, and what she wanted was money...mine."

"But...you told me she was your lover," Buffy said fiercely, her annoyed eyes turned to a very dark green. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lingeringly.

"I wanted to make you jealous. And it worked marvelously. I hid behind her."

"I saw you kissing her."

"I had never kissed her." He denied quickly.

"The night I met Riley, I saw you leaving a restaurant with her. I saw you kiss her." She couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice. She loved Angel, and now she knew he loved her too, but was he capable of staying faithful?

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're still jealous," he said with a grin. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel."

"You still haven't explained," she murmured breathlessly as his muscular thighs hardened against hers. Cupping her head in the palms of his hands, his long body spread-eagled on top of her, Angel rubbed his nose against hers in a gesture of affection.

"That was business dinner; she wanted me to invest in her new collection. She became exited when I agreed and started to drink champagne to celebrate, she finished the whole bottle by herself. When I escorted her out I saw you outside with Riley and some other guys. I was so jealous I wasn't thinking clearly when she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back."

"Well, there's Darla," Buffy pouted. "You knew her before."

"Before what?" he enquired, highly amused at her anger. "I got her from an agency, at my grandmother's special request. Until then I'd never set eyes on her."

"But she became a lot more to you," Buffy probed.

"In my grandmother's house? I'm shocked at your imagination, Miss Summers." Then Buffy remembered something else that made her heart sink. "Was Harmony one of your lovers?" she asked bluntly.

"Harmony? What are you talking about?" Angel demanded hardily. "She was just my assistant, nothing more. I barely knew her."

Buffy wanted to believe him, but her doubts surfaced, bringing a frown to her face.

Angel grimaced and tightened his arm around her. "I know you don't trust me, but I swear to you I have never made love to any woman but you in the last two years." Buffy blushed and he laughed delightedly as he pulled her into his arms.

"For the moment I saw you," he whispered, "there has been no one but you. I belong to you, Buffy, and to no other woman. I'll never look at one."

Angel, celibate for two years! Buffy couldn't believe it! She wanted to trust him...

"Let's get going."

"Oh my God! Look at the time, I promised your grandmother I'll help her with thanksgivings dinner." Angel looked at her for a long time and then leaned forward to kiss her tenderly.

"Angel!" she slapped him playfully on his arm. "We'll never be on time."

The view before her was magnificent; an enticingly cool-looking swimming pool and beyond it the garden, flowing down the hillside in a mass of flowers and shrubs.

Her only garment was a bikini, and yet the heat was still hot. Glancing at her half-naked body, she hauled herself into a sitting position and idly picked up a bottle of sun lotion and began massaging it into her arms and legs, across her flat stomach. The trouble was, she thought wryly, it wasn't so much the heat outside that was making her so restless, but the heat within her.

Thanksgivings dinner had been wonderful. They had become officially engaged. A tiny smile pursed her lips as she twisted her ring on the third finger of her left hand. Every time she looked at it she got a lump in her throat, not just for its beauty, but for what it represented.

Everything had been perfect; she had danced the night away in the arms of the man she loved, the man she was going to marry. Wesley and Fred had come, so did Lindsey McDonald, Angel's cousin, although Lindsey was family from his father side and they didn't get along at all. Angel's grandmother had always seen him as family and invited him over. Darla for her part had given Buffy the most peculiar look, and a positively evil smile. Still, all in all it had been a great party.

Buffy sighed again, and lay back down. She only had one slight complaint, and she knew she was being stupid but... After the guests had left, and the house guests had retired for the night, finally she and Angel had been alone. He had walked her to her bedroom door and taken her into his arms.

Her eyes closed, just for a moment as she relived the sensations his kiss had aroused. Her lips had quivered beneath the light touch of his mouth, then he had lazily nibbled her bottom lip, his tongue exploring when her mouth opened to him. Her hands had moved up his arms to cling to his broad shoulders. He'd deepened the kiss with an ease and sensuality that had made her whole body burn with a trembling need that reached the very core of her being.

She'd murmured his name, "Angel." She wanted him so badly the bed was just behind the door. Her body had arched into him, the power of his arousal against her pelvis making her ache with frustration.

"Vixen," he'd murmured against her lips. "Not here." He'd eased her away from him. "We'll leave tomorrow, and that means keeping my desire under control until then. It's not going to be easy."

She opened her eyes and saw Angel's cousin looking down at her.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" His eyes gleamed with obvious approval.

"Hello Lindsey."

"Do you need any help with that sun lotion?"

"No thank you."

"Pity." Lindsey's eyes were overtly curious as he examined her slender legs, the petite line of her hips and breasts. Buffy didn't like the way he was ogling her.

"Angel has an excellent taste...you'll make a beautiful bride." he persisted, his grin widening. "I've got a soft spot for tiny blondes." Lindsey said seductively and sat down next to her.

"Well, there's Darla."

Lindsey twisted his mouth regretfully. "Darla...at one point I thought I had a chance with her..." He paused. "...seems she's already spoken for, by the great man himself."

"Spoken for...?" she echoed in a choked voice.

"She and my beloved cousin are lovers. You should have realized that by now. Obviously you can't be that blind?"

"Who told you?" The question came out more sharply than she'd intended. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't manage cool indifference.

"Darla...who else?" Lindsey's face had changed, narrowing to a speculative gleam.

"She was lying." Buffy said in a tiny voice, her doubts resurging once more.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He leaned across and slid a mock comforting arm along her shoulders, making her flinch in outrage. "Take my advice, save yourself the grief. He'll never commit to only one woman..."

She made a desperate bolt for her room, she ran straight into Angel as he emerged from his. She was still wearing her sunglasses. Catching her by her shoulders, he stopped her and lifted the sunglasses off her nose, and scrutinized her red eyes and devastated expression.

"Why are you upset?" he queried.

She opened her mouth to retort then caught her breath as the open door into Angel's room was pulled wider and Darla sauntered out on to the landing. She was smiling. There was a rumpled, tousled air about her. Her lipstick was smudged. Her mascara made her blue eyes dark pools of malice in the paleness of her face. The buttons of her black sundress were unfastened at the bodice. The gleam of cruel amusement in her eyes was very difficult to ignore.

"Hello Buffy," she purred, resting a hand on Angel's shoulder in a possessive way. "Did you have fun at the pool?"

Buffy felt her whole world tilt into darkness and pain. The last vestiges of color drained abruptly from her face as she stared up at Angel. She turned to go and he caught her arm.

"Buffy, what's wrong...?"

"Let go of me!" she choked.

"Buffy!" His dark face was a ferocious mask of suppressed emotion.

"Don't touch me!" Her misery exploded into violent anger, as she wrenched herself free, shaking all over. "I don't want to see you again. And I must have been out of my mind to trust you the way I trusted you, Angel..."

There was a lock on the door of her room, but before she could slam the door on Angel and turn the key he'd put his shoulder against it and forced his way in, closing it with a crash behind him.

Grimly he surveyed her shaky appearance. He took a step towards her.

"Don't come any nearer..." she warned bitterly.

"What's the matter with you..." he began, narrowing the gap between them. "Please sweetheart calm down?"

"Calm down? After the way you've...you've betrayed me?" she managed to bite out. His proximity, the warmth from his body, was wreaking the usual chaos with her senses.

"I did not betray you!"

"It's all right. You really don't have to humor me, or play me along." She managed to keep her voice level and admirably pleasant. If she let go of her iron control, the depth of her feelings would be frightening. "You got what you wanted. Didn't you? It doesn't matter, anymore..."

"Talk to me, Buffy. You're not making much sense."

"You are involved with Darla!" she accused him with a voice was unrecognizable in her own ears, delicately polite.

"I told you before. I'm not involved with her!" His eyes were intent on her face.

"Seeing you together just now... after hearing what Lindsey had to say to me..."

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me about that," he mocked softly.

"About what?"

"I saw the two of you having a very cozy little chat by the pool. He had his arm around your shoulders?"

"I can't believe you!" she managed at last on a shaky breath. "You're trying to put the blame on me? This isn't going to work!"

"Please love, trust me. I am not sleeping with Darla. And I have no desire to sleep with her."

"Then what was she doing coming out of your room in that disheveled state?"

There was a pause, before Angel said dryly, "I didn't say that Darla had no desire to sleep with me."

"So you're saying she flung herself at you and you rejected her?"

"Yes! Buffy please...I love you!"

"I'm going to take a walk...I need to think." She didn't wait for his answer so she spun on her heels and left him.

Buffy bent down to pick up a small pebble from the sand. She brushed away the clumps of clinging grains and rubbed the flat, round stone between her finger and thumb in tactile appreciation of the smoothly polished surface. She curled her forefinger around the outside edge and looked out at the wide expanse of sea.

She waded into the foam at the edge of the water and paused, judging her moment then splashed sideways in a series of little hops to skim the stone into the shallows over the top of a disintegrating wave. It skipped three times on the swirling water before smashing into the next curling breaker.

She backed out of the water, brushing at the splashes on her pink cotton shorts. Five was still her best score. The wind stung her wet legs and she tucked her hands into the pocket of her shorts and turned back, deciding it was time for face Angel. She glanced to her left where the house stood. Wesley was coming her way.

"Buffy...are you all right?" Wesley asked concerned.

"I'm all right," Buffy assured her.

"Did you and Angel have a fight or something?"

"Just an argument. Don't worry I'm not calling off the wedding."

Wesley laughed. "Well that's a relief. Just an argument? Well, it explains his black scowls. I thought for a while..."

He looked at Buffy considering. "I suppose I'm always expecting the worst. I never believed that Angel would marry. I never thought he would be able to tell any woman that he loved her. Strong and successful though he is, there's a wide streak of vulnerability in Angel. He had a very bad childhood."

"I know. He told me about his mother...well not much, but enough for me to realize the unhappiness."

"She was never a beaten wife." Wesley's lips tightened. "His father kept his violence exclusively for Angel. But she never did anything to stop him. She loved him enough to forgive his violence, enough to let Angel sink into the hard person he is nowadays."

Buffy's eyes were filled with tears. "He said he loves me."

"He didn't believe in love, until he met you. I've known him since we were children, he's my best friend and I've never heard him confess to love a woman before you."

Buffy smiled widely at Wesley and ran inside the house searching for her love.

"By the way he fired Darla after you left!"

Tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the bright sunlight of the afternoon, the interior of the house was cool and dim, and she had to struggle to focus her gaze clearly enough to see where Angel was. At last she saw him, in the living room looking intently at the garden through the window.

He was just standing silently; tall and dark in the black trousers and shirt he had worn that morning, hands deep in his pockets as he stared outside.

Because his back was to her, there was no way that Buffy could judge his expression, and so his mood. But something about the set of his shoulders, the dark head slightly bent, was so expressive of defeat and depression that it wrenched at her heart, making her take a couple of hasty steps towards him.

"Angel?"

Her voice was just a croak, barely audible, but he heard it and spun round at once. Shock, surprise and something else, something raw and uncontrolled, flashed across his carved features just for a second. But almost immediately his face closed up again, that smoothing effect being used once more in order to erase the revealing expression.

But this time the technique wasn't quite so successful. For one thing Buffy had seen it before, and so she was alert to the signs of control that didn't quite match with the nonchalance he was trying to display. And for another she could see the tension at the corners of his mouth, the shadowed eyes, the tightness of skin across his cheekbones and round the clenched jaw.

"What do you want?" Swallowing hard, she drew a deep, calming breath.

"I need to talk to you."

"I already explained. Darla and I have never been together. If you can't trust me then we've nothing to say to each other."

"I'm sorry...after what happened with my father I...I became distrustful. He let me down the worst possible way."

His smile faded, his eyes looking deep into hers, his love burning there, clear for her to see.

"Oh God...Buffy," he said huskily. "Come here and kiss me!" Willingly she went into his arms, her face already lifted for his kiss. Once more she was crushed against his strength, held so tightly that she could have no hope of breaking free. Not that she wanted to. This was where she belonged, where she would spend the rest of her life.

Angel's kiss took her lips with a gentleness that seemed to draw her soul from her body. But a second later his mood had changed completely, becoming warmly sensual, then deeply, demandingly passionate, his hands moving over her body in a way that set every one of her senses alight.

"Buffy!" Angel muttered against her lips. "The way you make me feel is not at all appropriate to where we are. My thoughts are definitely not fitting for my grandmother's home."

Buffy turned wide, innocent green eyes on his face, noting the glitter in his own eyes, the wash of color in his cheeks.

"Really?" she teased. "And where would they be fitting?"

"You know, you little witch! You don't need me to tell you."

"No," Buffy agreed, running her hand slowly down his body until it came to rest on the leather belt that encircled his narrow waist. "But I think it's time we found somewhere more suitable, so that you can show me."

A deep chuckle sound behind them. Darla appeared clapping her hands vigorously.

"Bravo! You're an excellent performer."

"Not this time Darla...I won't believe you lies. I trust him." Buffy said smiling at Angel.

"I'm not lying." Darla's voice was menacing.

"What do you want?" Angel said gritting his teeth.

"I want you to be honest and tell her the truth."

"Do yourself a favor and leave, before I have you thrown out."

"Not before I tell her our happy news. Buffy...Angel and I are going to have a baby. That's what we were discussing this morning, when you interrupt us."

"Angel...please tells me she's lying." Angel turned away from her with a guilty expression on his face.

"It's not a lie. you see about three months ago, he asked me to meet him in Chicago. He was worried about his grandmother health. And I believe he was there on business...the construction of a shopping mall or something like that. He was a little down. Apparently you were giving him a hard time. Anyway...he got drunk and woke up in the morning in my bed..."

For a long moment there was silence. Then, "You bitch! You did it deliberately. Didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter. The reality is that I'm pregnant with your child. What are you going to do about it?"

Buffy didn't want to hear anymore, she ran and went straight to her room. No, it couldn't be true! She had to be dreaming. She was trapped in a nightmare from which she desperately wished she could wake.

Frantically she pinched at her hand, her arm, praying that the small, self-inflicted pain would break through the trance that held her and force her into consciousness. But nothing happened. There was nothing to happen. She was wide awake, this private hell only too real.

"He'd lied to her."

Buffy was packing her suitcase in haste. All she wanted to do was to leave immediately. She heard her bedroom door open, but didn't look up. She knew it was Angel.

"Buffy...I..."

"Leave me alone! How could you lie to me this way? You said..." she couldn't go on her tears were choking her words.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Baby...I'm sorry. I was too drunk. I don't remember any of it. She could be lying."

"Don't touch me. Don't you ever dare to touch me again."

"You don't mean it. I know you love me. Please...we can work this out."

"I may love you, but I'm not going to forgive you. The wedding is off. Go and marry Darla, give your child a home."

"Can't you get it into your head, Buffy? I am not going to give you up. Have you thought you could be carrying my child, too? I don't recall that we used any protection, and I seriously doubt you are on the pill, given you were a virgin."

White as a sheet, she stared up at him. "You ruthless bastard," she burst out unsteadily. The thought of pregnancy had never entered her head.

His fingers tightened on her shoulder and he jerked her up against his hard, masculine body. "Maybe, but our child won't be." He swore roughly before his dark head bent and brought his mouth down fiercely upon hers, forcing her soft lips to part at the possessive thrust of his tongue.

An unexpected surge of need went through her body as his hand settled low on her back, pressing her against his hard muscled thighs. Only when she surrendered in his arms, he deserted her lips to lift his dark head.

"I love you and you love me. What more do you want?" Lowering his head, he let his lips feather across hers. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

Buffy fell back from him, shaking like a leaf. "Fine?" She had never hated herself as much as she did at this moment for surrendering to him. With self-loathing came anger, and with the fear of pregnancy fresh in her mind she lashed out at him in the worst way she could think of.

"Fine?" she repeated scathingly. "Is one bastard child in the family enough for you, Angel?"

He stepped back as if she had struck him. His face draining of all color. His face was an impenetrable mask as he stood looking down at her, a mask carved out of granite. His temper was firmly under control, Buffy thought as she warily raised her eyes to his.

"I'm not pregnant. If you must know my period is due in a couple of days. Face it Angel. It's over."

"You don't mean that!"

"I do mean it, Angel! I mean every word I want you out of my life, right now, and..."

"Buffy you can't mean this! You can't end it now." He said in desperation.

"I can do whatever I want."

"But...Buffy, my love..."

"Don't call me that! If you call me that again, I swear I'll kill you! My love!" she echoed cynically. "My love my love! You don't even know what the word means!"

"I know what it means to me," Angel snarled. "It means that I cannot let you go. That without you I can't sleep, I can't work, I can't live! Without you my life is empty, unendurable! I love you, Buffy. I always have, and I always will."

"I don't believe you."

"Damn it, Buffy!" Angel blazed, covering the ground between them with swift, angry strides.

Reaching her side, he caught hold of her chin, lifting her face to his, studying it so intently that it seemed he wanted to commit every feature to memory in case he never saw it again.

"Loving you is not a choice I made. It's who I am. I could no sooner stop myself from loving you than I could will my heart to stop beating, my body to stop breathing. I fell in love with you in the first moment I saw you. In that moment I was lost and I knew I would never be the same again."

Buffy couldn't think, could barely see his white drawn face, so close to her own. She could only focus on the fathomless pits that were his eyes, drawing her in deeper and deeper until she felt she was drowning in them.

Abruptly Angel released his grip on her, his hand falling away to his side.

Buffy lifted shaking hands to her head, pressing her fingers hard against her temples to ease the pain that throbbed there.

"I think it would be better if we put an end to this, right here and now."

"That isn't what I want."

"Well, it's what I want, damn you!"

"What do you want?"

"I want..."

Tears blurred her vision, making it impossible to focus on his face, but she wouldn't let them fall anymore, even though it meant she couldn't actually see his expression.

"I want a love that includes commitment and trust, and a hope of a future together. And we don't have that."

"Buffy..."

Angel's hand closed around a slender wrist, the other clamping itself to her waist, holding her prisoner when she would have twisted away.

"Buffy, what we have is too good to lose."

He was coming close. Too close. His warm lips were on her forehead, pressing gentle kisses on her skin.

"Can you really bear to live without it?"

God help her, he had only to touch her and already she was melting. With an effort that broke her heart she wrenched herself out of his arms, driving herself halfway across the room as she did so. Unshed tears made her eyes brilliant as she forced herself to face him.

"It won't work! I can't do it! I can't live like that! I won't live like that. So it has to be over. I want it to be over. That way you can give your child a home, and I..."

She couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't say that she would find someone else. Because if she couldn't have Angel, then there would be no one else she could ever love in the same way.

"Buffy..."

"Please, don't make this harder."

"No! I won't let you walk away from me. Please..." There were tears in his eyes, and she looked away.

"No, Angel," she managed flatly, lifelessly, the words dragged up from the very bottom of her desolated soul. "Don't say any more. There is nothing you can say. I've made up my mind and there's no way I'm going to change it. I want you out of my life." She took off her engagement ring and offered it to him.

"Where shall I put this?"

"How about back on your finger?"

"I can't."

He turned away impatiently, "Leave it there, I don't want it."

"It's valuable!"

"Unless you are wearing it, it has no value at all." His voice was hard as his face and he simply took the ring from her hand and threw it away.

Tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Standing beneath the blinds that shaded the empty tables in the narrow alleyway, Buffy took the opportunity to rub at the small of her back where the ache was worst. Late afternoon the bar attracted little passing trade, but no matter how quiet it was she was not allowed to sit down.

Four months had passed since Buffy had walked out on Angel. She had soon lived to regret that impulsive decision to fly out of the country, for nothing had gone quite as she had planned. Renting a room in Rome had proved to be much more expensive than she had naively expected and she had used up all the money she had before she had finally got a job as a waitress. Indeed she had only recently managed to save up enough to buy a ticket back home.

She was unlikely to have a job for much longer; her once flat tummy was beginning to protrude, no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. Going to Rome had not been a good idea. Back home she would have had a better chance of finding a better job.

So why hadn't she told Angel the truth; that she was expecting his child and that she intended to keep their baby. Why had she felt so guilty about that decision? Even more to the point, why on earth did she miss Angel so much? Feeling her eyes itch, Buffy blinked back the tears that of late seemed to come all too easily to her. Here she was, pregnant, poor, miserable and alone in a foreign country.

Out of the corner of her eye she finally registered that one of the tables at the far end had been taken. After two steps in that direction she recognized the angle of that dark head. Her feet faltered and her heart leapt into what felt like the foot of her convulsing throat.

Angel removed his sunglasses. Lustrous, dark deep set eyes zoomed in on her. His hard jaw line clenched. Even wearing that grim and tense expression and clad in what appeared to be a formal business suit, he looked incredibly sexy. A seriously devastating wave of love and lust enthralled Buffy.

"Sit down," Angel suggested.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to," she said unevenly, wondering wildly if he had missed her as much as she had, looking at him she added jerkily, "What would you like to drink?"

"Either sit down or tell me where you're staying and we'll go there to talk," Angel countered firmly.

"How did you find me?"

"With the greatest of difficulty." Lines of strain girded his mouth as she stole a glance at him from beneath her lashes.

"But Faith was of some help..."

"Faith?"

"Buffy...I have news that you are likely to find distressing."

"Nothing you could tell me would distress me anymore, and if you don't want a drink I'm not hanging around here to chat." Buffy began to turn away again.

"For God's sake!" Angel gritted in a driven undertone and he thrust back his chair to rise to his full commanding height. "Jenny...is ill..."

Buffy jerked into the stillness of complete shock and gaped at him.

"I'm here to fly you home so that you can be with her," Angel explained, temper back under control again, his voice level and quiet.

Her skin had turned damp and chilled and her head was starting to swim. She blinked at him. "Ill with...what?"

"She had a brain tumor," Angel admitted after a marked hesitation. "She..."

Horror engulfed Buffy. A brain tumor? Dizziness swept over her and, as she lurched towards one of the seats with the belated intent of sitting down, everything blacked out and she fainted.

Surfacing with a dazed head again, Buffy discovered that she was lying on the narrow bed in her room on the floor above the café. Her employer's wife was chattering excitably to Angel in Italian and nodding with approval as though impressed by his responses. Jenny was dead. That was the news that Angel had been trying to break gently to her, obviously he had not wanted to make that announcement in a public place.

"Did Jenny just go...suddenly?" Buffy whispered.

Angel looked round, his brow indented with a frown. "Jenny's not dead," he assured her immediately. "She had surgery, major surgery. She's holding her own...just."

Buffy attempted to follow that explanation but her brain was slow to comprehend, for she was numb with shock. She had reacted to Angel's arrival on a very personal level, only to discover that he had sought her out again for another reason entirely. She felt completely disorientated. "She's...alive?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid she hasn't recovered consciousness as yet."

"I was talking to her on the phone only a few days ago," Buffy protested as she pushed herself up on her elbows and sat up.

Angel sank down on the edge of the bed so that they were on a level. His brilliant dark eyes were very serious. "It happened very fast and with little apparent warning. Jenny developed a severe headache and simply collapsed. I called an ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital."

"But the doctors operated, so there's hope," Buffy said, more for her own benefit than his. "That's what I've got to concentrate on."

"I'll wait downstairs." Angel slid upright again. "If you can pack quickly we can be in Sunnydale at night." Buffy was frantic with concern for Jenny but she appreciated the fact that Angel had not offered her empty reassurances. She knew that he was afraid that Jenny might not survive the night.

"Did you have business over here?" Buffy asked on the drive to the airport.

"No. I came for you. Faith could only tell me that you were working in a café somewhere in Rome. I put my staff on the phones. Café owners rarely register casual workers and only personal enquiries were likely to receive an honest response."

"I should have given Faith my address..." Buffy mumbled, horrified by the trouble and inconvenience he had been put to in his efforts to locate her. He had flown all the way here for her benefit.

"I flew out on spec, hoping that you would be traced by the time I arrived. Wesley struck lucky when I was halfway here," Angel completed, tight mouthed.

Gritty tears lashed the backs of Buffy's eyes. Willing them back, she thanked him again and fell silent. She fell asleep during the flight. Angel wakened her about an hour before the airplane landed and she went to freshen up. When she returned a meal awaited her, and although she had small appetite she did her best to eat in the hope that food would give her more energy. But never had Buffy felt more miserable. Even in the midst of fretting about Jenny, she was horribly conscious of the change in Angel's attitude to her. While being concerned, polite and in every way supportive, he was also maintaining a detached and impersonal approach.

"I can manage to get to the hospital on my own," Buffy said tightly as soon as they arrived in Sunnydale. "Thank you. You've been wonderful."

"I'm coming with you." Angel urged. "You'll find Mr. Giles keeping a vigil by her bed..."

"Mr. Giles, the High school librarian?" Buffy glanced at him in surprise.

"He asked her to marry him last week." Registering her astonishment at that information, Angel sighed. "I gather Jenn didn't keep you informed."

"No, she didn't."

She looked at Angel but only when he was not looking at her. It struck her that his hard boned features had fined down since she had last seen him. He was so tense as well. He obviously was hating every moment of their enforced proximity, she thought painfully.

"I'm so sorry about all this," she muttered as she hurried into the hospital elevator in advance of him.

As the lift doors whirred shut, Angel surveyed her with impenetrable dark eyes, his strong face taut. "Please don't misunderstand me when I say that I don't feel comfortable with your gratitude. You don't owe me any apologies either. I did what I had to do. It wasn't much. Let's leave it at that."

"Ok. How's...how's Darla?"

"She's fine." He said curtly.

Buffy lowered her wounded gaze to the floor. She so badly wanted to feel his arms around her again but she knew that that was not going to happen.

"I'd like to see her," Buffy went to the doctor as soon as they were out the elevator.

"Mr. Giles will have to come out. Only one person is allowed by her bed in the ICU." The doctor informed her gently. "Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I'm her niece."

She looked around for Angel and saw his retreating form vanish from the doorway.

Ushered into the ICU by a kindly nurse, Buffy focused on Jenny and all the machinery surrounding her. She stopped thinking about herself and her own problems and started praying instead and willing the older woman to come through. Curling up in a corner seat, she waited out what remained of the night.

By Mid morning, Angel came back to the hospital. By then the general scenario was that Jenny Calendar was on the road to recovery. She had regained consciousness, squeezed Giles's hand and recognized Buffy with a weak smile. Angel studied Buffy carefully. "You can come back to the house now and sleep..."

"No, thanks," she said tightly.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is," Angel told her with a look of criticism. "Are you planning to sleep on a hard chair just to score against me?"

Buffy folded her arms with a jerk. She was so close to tears, she could not trust herself to speak. From the doorway of the ICU she had watched Jenny look at Giles's pale but smiling face and had appreciated that she took much greater strength and comfort from Giles presence than from hers.

"I'm not trying to score against anybody."

Angel folded an arm round her hunched shoulders, swept up the handbag lying on the seat she had vacated and walked her into the elevator. Too busy fighting to keep the tears in check, Buffy was rigid for fear that she might suddenly succumb and fling herself against his chest and start sobbing all over him

Angel tucked her into his car with careful hands. "You look tired. You need rest. Have a good cry if it makes you feel better."

"Stop being so nice!" Buffy gasped accusingly, throwing herself over to the far corner of the back seat and ducking down her head.

Without warning, a pair of lean and very determined hands settled round her waist and dragged her inexorably across the space she had opened between them. Angel brought his mouth crashing down on hers. She went from raging emotional turmoil and tears to raw excitement within seconds. Instantly she was kissing him back, running her hands over his shoulders, his hair, any part of him within reach, and her heart was hammering as breathing was a luxury no longer required.

It felt so good to be back in his arms, she had no control, no thought of what she was doing. Only the elemental surge of her own love and desperate hunger guided her. The pleasure was explosive, primal, almost too hot to bear. When he threw back his head and deprived her of that connection she suffered a cruel sense of loss.

Angel stared down at her, his jaw line clenched hard. "My only excuse is lack of sleep. My apologies." he breathed in a coarse undertone. "But if it happens again, try pushing me away."

Trembling and disorientated by a similar amount of sleep deprivation, Buffy could not meet his gaze. That final comment of his filled her with rage. Yet still she had the urge to drag him back to her, to lose herself in his arms. Her emotions were all over the place. A mix of love and hatred was tearing her apart.

"Go to your old room." Angel said as they entered the house, trying not to look around her old home. It was painful to be back here.

She felt as if he could not wait to get her out of his sight. She relived her own passionate response in his car and let the tears come, the tears of stress, which she had held back for so many hours. Slumped on the bed, fully clothed, she fell asleep.

Wakening in the afternoon in her crumpled garments, she grimaced at her shadowed eyes and tousled hair. A long shower made her feel much more like a human being. A towel firmly secured round her, she rubbed at the pain in the small of her back. Ever conscious of her changing shape in recent weeks, she had begun hunching her shoulders, aware that when she practiced good posture her swelling stomach was much more obvious. But enough was enough, she decided ruefully, straightening her shoulders with determination as she padded back into the bedroom.

She stopped dead, Angel was walking in through the bedroom door. "I did knock...I assumed you were still asleep," he said. "Giles called and he tells me that Jenny is asking for you..."

"Really?" Buffy exclaimed, exited by the news. Turning away from him, she headed straight for her suitcase. "I'd better get dressed and get over to the hospital immediately."

She heard Angel draw in a sharp breath. A frown line indenting her brow, she glanced at him again. Angel was as still as a statue, his full attention to her body.

"My God, you're pregnant?" Angel dragged his stunned gaze from the no longer visible swell to her face.

"Pregnant?" Buffy echoed sharply, most of her oxygen supply engaged in the effort it took to keep her tummy in. "Are you insane?"

"Let's see. Take the towel off and start breathing again!" Angel strode forward, looking very much like a guy with a mission to prove his point by any means available.

Buffy backed off, horrified. If he took the towel off, all would be revealed.

"Buffy...I want the truth," Angel growled, intent dark eyes clashing with hers.

Buffy swallowed hard.

"The baby has to be mine," Angel continued, fiercely scanning her pale, strained face for answers. "It's got to be!"

"Yes," Buffy whispered through compressed lips, and she dropped her head because she could not bring herself to retain visual contact when she told him. "It's your baby..."

"So why did you tried to convince me that there was nothing to worry about in Hawaii? Was that an honest mistake on your part?" Angel demanded in a low driven undertone, his dark deep drawl no longer level. "Did you only discover that you were carrying my child after you'd walked out on me?"

"Yes." Suddenly Buffy was feeling very guilty and confused.

Angel absorbed that confession with bleak, dark eyes. "So why didn't you tell me?"

Weak from stress, Buffy sank down on the corner of the bed. "I really didn't know what to do when I found out I was pregnant. Giving our circumstances I thought it was for the best not to tell you."

"That's no excuse." Disconcertingly impervious to that mode of appeal, Angel shot her a look of angry derision. "This is my baby too."

"You're not being fair," she argued shakily. "I was angry and upset with you after everything that happened with Darla. I wasn't going back to you just because I was pregnant..."

"Well, what you want and what you get isn't always the same thing in this life," Angel drawled with icy precision. "But I can assure you that we are getting married. Just as fast as I can arrange it. We don't have a choice."

"But aren't you married to Darla?"

"No. I'm not"

Tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

**_Warning_: _This chapter has explicit sex scenes._ **

Chapter 18

Buffy took a deep breath and then another. She had no urge whatsoever to utter a stubborn, proud refusal. She loved him and he was the father of her baby. But she didn't trust him anymore. "I can't agree that we don't have any other choice."

"We're in a damn tight corner!"

"You were in a damn tight corner with Darla too and you didn't marry her."

"That's different."

Buffy's furious gaze was nailed to Angel. "I don't need you just because I'm having a baby..."

"No, but I need you," Angel stated with hard conviction. "Jenny's waiting for you," Angel reminded her, raking a not quite steady hand through his hair in a gesture that revealed just how shattered he still was by what had occurred. "I think we need a special license..."

Buffy squeezed her anguished eyes tight shut.

"Angel..."

"Every baby has a right to know who his father is," Angel said with regret.

"Does your other baby is going to know you as well?"

She saw him hesitate, "I would never abandon a child of mine, no matter how much I despise its mother."

He turned round and left.

Jenny had been moved out of the ICU into a private room. She looked so much better with a little color in her cheeks. Buffy spend the whole afternoon keeping her company until Angel came to collect her in the evening. Mr. Giles was going to spend the night with her.

When he suggested they have their dinner in the dining room, she replied promptly. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go straight to bed."

"So soon?" Angel queried, and she flushed as she saw the sarcastic gleam in his dark eyes. "I'll see you to your room."

"No, really."

"I insist."

Buffy mounted the staircase with Angel a step behind her. She was sure she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, and she asked herself how she could have been so stupid as to get herself in this position. She made the decision to leave in the morning. Jenny was all right and didn't need her. She wasn't going to deny Angel his parental rights but she wasn't going to stay.

Turning at the door to her room to say goodnight and goodbye, she found her face only inches from his chest. Her head shot back and she put her hands on his chest to ward him off.

"Goodnight, Angel." She forced his name past her stiff lips, hoping he would just go.

"One kiss, and then..."

"What do you think you're playing at?" she snapped.

His hand snaked out and fastened around her arm. "I'm not playing. I was stupid enough to let you walk on me once. But never again." Pulling her against him, and with his other hand lacing up into her hair, he gently tugged her head back to expose her throat.

"No, no, you can't!" she cried, losing her control. But his lips trailed kisses across the curve of her breast, up her throat, before his hard mouth captured hers.

It all happened so quickly; one minute Buffy was outside her room, the next she was inside, naked to the waist apart from her bra, and crushed against Angel's powerful body.

All thoughts fled from her mind under the demanding pressure of his lips. Buffy lashed out at any part of him she could reach in an effort to break free, but his mouth ravaged hers, and the all consuming passion of his kiss evoked a response that worn out her resistance.

"Tonight you're mine," he growled against her lips, breaking the kiss to trail a sequence of kisses down her throat. He stopped where the pulse beat madly in her neck and sucked in the tender flesh.

Her heart was beating frantically, her breasts pressing painfully against the restrictive white lace of her bra, Buffy groaned, "No, no."

He swallowed her denial with his mouth and swung her up in his arms. He carried her across the room and lowered her onto the bed. His mouth never left hers as he snapped on the bedside light, illuminating the room in an intimate golden glow.

When he finally released her, she found herself staring breathlessly up into Angel's eyes, and what she saw made her renew her efforts to escape. She struggled to sit up, but with one large hand he pressed her back down, and he shrugged out of his jacket and shirt.

"Stop it, Angel. You can't..." she cried, even as her mouth dried at the sight of his muscular chest. Trousers he was skillfully unfastening.

"I can," he grated. "I want you, and you can lie through your teeth denying it, but your body tells me a different story." His gaze went over the curves of her breasts as his trousers hit the floor, and he slid onto the bed, turning his naked body towards her, partially blocking out the light and shadowing his handsome features.

His strong arms at either side of her slender body caged her, and the weight of one long, muscular leg, thrown over hers, pinned her to the bed.

"You...Angel...You don't mean it. You'll hate yourself," she babbled, hoping to prevent him from what she read in his eyes. This was an Angel she didn't recognize, and in his place was a man she instinctively knew would not take no for an answer.

"Angel, please..." She tried again as his long fingers deftly unclipped her bra and threw it to one side.

"Oh, I'm going to please you, Buffy." His hand stroked across her full breasts, his thumb casually grazing the rosy peaks. "See how you respond?" His eyes lingered on her naked breasts, and a slow sensuous smile curved his mouth as the rosy peaks hardened beneath his fingers.

His hand moved expertly against her breast, cupping and stroking, rolling the sensitized peak between his fingers. She was helpless against his sexual attack, and a low moan escaped her.

"Stop fighting me Buffy."

Angel was kissing her with devouring hunger. His hand stroked back up to cup her breast then he grazed his lips down her throat until his mouth covered her hard nipple, and then with tongue and teeth he stroked and bit in an exquisite tormenting caress, while his fingers found her other breast and teased with expertise.

The blood pounded through her veins, pure pleasure going through her body, and she whimpered with delight. The rest of her clothes were removed without Buffy even realizing it until Angel knelt up on the bed, his arm curving around her back as he lifted her up towards him.

"I know what you like, Buffy," he rasped, and kissed the tip of each breast before holding her a little away from him.

The power of his kiss inflamed her senses, and the feel of his naked body moving smoothly against hers, flesh on flesh, was like being stroked by silk and steel. But still she made one last effort to prevent him. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "Don't do this Angel."

He looked down at her flushed face, his black eyes glittering with gold. He moved against her again then his hand stroked down over her stomach and slid between her legs, his palm cupping her feminine mound.

She gasped as his long fingers went into her hot, wet warmth, and she shuddered uncontrollably.

"But you want me to..." Angel rasped throatily.

She was drowning in a sensuous world of physical pleasure. One finger pressed on the nub of her feminine core. Her tights parted slightly and she bit back a moan.

"Badly..." Angel growled. His eyes, brilliant with triumph, burned into hers, and deliberately he bent his head and licked the taut peak of one breast while his seeking fingers continued their sweet torment. This time she could not hold back the moan. Her hands went around the nape of his neck, and she was lost.

"Desperately," he added roughly, capturing her swollen lips again in a passionate, teasing kiss.

Buffy could not deny him. Her lips parted and welcomed the thrusting invasion of his tongue. Her small hands urgently roamed over the muscle and sinew of his broad back and she cried out when once again his mouth found her breast.

All the while his long, sensitive fingers explored her intimately, until she was a writhing mass of burning sensation. Perspiration dampened her skin; her eyes lost their focus. She was aware of nothing but Angel, his strength and power, and the promise of the pleasure that only he could bring.

Only slowly did she realize he had stopped, that most of his weight had lifted from her.

"Open your eyes and say it," Angel ground out between clenched teeth. "Look at me."

Slowly she opened her eyes and met his brilliant black gaze.

"Tell me what you want, Buffy," he demanded harshly.

She could not have denied him to save her life. "You." She breathed, and for a brief second wondered what else she had to tell him. Reaching her hands up to tangle in the soft hair of his chest and, more bravely, to stroke down to cup the core of his masculinity, she forgot everything.

Her legs parted wider to welcome him and his large hand cupped her buttocks, lifting her from the bed. He took her in a sudden mighty thrust.

"Too long." His lips brushed against her ear, sending a little shiver through her which intensified when he slowly withdrew, then eased gently back inside her. She clung to him, her body quickly adjusting to the rhythm he set. Wave after wave of indescribable sensation sent her shuddering to the edge, and she heard Angel's triumphant cry as he exploded inside her and she went into complete oblivion.

She heard Angel's voice and opened her eyes. She was conscious of nothing except the beating of her heart, or was it his? And Angel's long body stretched out beside her. His black hair was flat to his head with sweat, and beads of moisture glistened on his curling chest hair. She reached up a finger to trace around the sensuous line of his mouth. He had a wonderful mouth. But he caught her hand and pushed it away.

No tender words of love or reassurance this time. What had she done? Her emotions raw, tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her.

Sitting up, she found the sheet and drew it up to hide her nakedness. She turned her head and glanced down at Angel. He was lying there, a perfect picture of the satiated male, with about as much sensitivity as a brick wall.

She had not the strength to be angry; instead a blessed numbness enveloped her and, with what little self-esteem she had left, she forced herself to speak.

"Would you please leave? I want to sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said, with a softness that was more threatening than shouting. "You belong to me, and we share a bed."

"No," Buffy said firmly. "You got what you wanted. Now go."

His dark eyes flared with anger. "No," he snapped. His lips touched hers, and to her never ending shame she was too weak to resist. Or maybe a tiny part of her brain said, Why not? After all, she was leaving tomorrow.

Buffy opened her eyes. Dazzling sunlight made her blink sleepily, and the delicious smell of fresh coffee teased her nostrils. She tried to sit up and it was then she realized that a very masculine tanned arm, lightly dusted with black hair, was clamped firmly around her waist. Please let me be dreaming, she prayed, but she turned her head slightly and her gaze fell upon the sleeping face of Angel. "Oh God!" she groaned.

"Good morning."

It got worse...one of the maids appeared at the side of the bed with a tray loaded with two cups, coffee jug, cream and sugar.

"Oh God," Buffy murmured weakly, and carefully lifting Angel's arm from her waist, she sat up. "I...you..." her face turning scarlet with embarrassment, she battled on, "It's not what..."

"Shh, I understand," she said in a whisper, a broad smile lighting her plump face, and placing the tray on the bedside table, she added, "Don't wake him. It's been a long time since he slept like this."

With the events of last night giving an instant replay in her mind, Buffy's blush deepened even further. Trust the pig to sleep on, she thought bitterly. Again and again in the night he had turned to her, and she had not resisted him. Now she had to face the maid, stricken with guilt and embarrassment, while he snored. He had no conscience. But then she had always known that.

Tbc...

Two chapters to the end!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Thank you." Casting a glance around the room, she spied her scattered clothes. "Would you mind calling a cab for me?" she asked.

"No need." Angel sat up, very much awake. Curving an arm around Buffy's waist, he nuzzled her neck. "Buffy darling, I can take you wherever you want. All you have to do is ask."

The maid smiled at them and scooted out of the room. With a hard fist to Angel's chest that sent him sprawling back on the pillows, scooted out of bed. Grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her naked body, she let her gaze scanned the tray.

She spun around, the full fury of her green eyes blasting the man reclining naked on the bed. "Two cups...You planned all this. It's one thing to be seduced on the moment, but...but..." Words failed her.

"Seduced? You? But honey you couldn't get enough," Angel responded with a shot of laughter. Buffy dashed to the dressing room and into the bathroom, his mocking laughter ringing in her ears.

She locked the door behind her and, dropping the sheet, entered the shower and turned on the water, before giving way to tears of hurt, anger and bitter humiliation.

The room was empty, no sign of her night of wild sex or of Angel. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.

The kitchen was empty, much to Buffy's relief, and crossing to where the telephone was fixed to the wall, she picked it up, and the line was dead. Leaving the kitchen, she headed for the study.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. Angel was sitting behind the large desk, his dark head bent over some papers. He looked up at her arrival, the beginnings of a smile curving his mouth.

"Good. You have recovered from your sulks, Buffy?" Rising to his feet, he strolled towards her. "They are not unusual for a pregnant lady."

Her eyes took in his large form, casually dressed in jeans and blue denim shirt; he looked disgustingly good. His hand reached out to her shoulder, but hanging onto her anger, she shrugged it off, moving around him. "I want to call a cab." She swung on her heel to face him again. "I am leaving today."

"Are you, now?" Angel drawled softly, closing the door and leaning back against it.

"I don't care what you think. I want to go today," she ended furiously, only to find her shoulders gripped with fingers of steel.

"And...as I told you last night, I want you to stay." His voice was low and dangerous. "But you obviously did not understand me correctly."

"You can't force me to stay here; you have no right," she protested hotly.

His hands were biting deeper into the soft flesh of her upper arms. His nearness was an aching reminder of the night they had shared and it severely drained her confidence. "You are not leaving here." Thickly lashed black eyes rested on her hot cheeks. "You're carrying my child that gives me the right, I'm going to protect both of you."

"Protect me?" she protested heatedly. "Is that what you call it? Invading a girl's bedroom..."

"Be careful what you say," he cut in brutally, "or I will be forced to remind you just how willing you were." His hand touched her cheek and stroked back to tangle in her hair. "And you will be again."

"No," she denied.

"Yes. We want each other, and in two weeks it will be legal. We will be married."

For a second, shock held her silent. As the full weight of his words sank in, a weak laugh escaped her. The memory of Darla was a constant reminder of his betrayal, even if her heart had leapt at his words. "You must be crazy!"

Ruthlessly he cut across her. "A man must protect his own against the world. I promised your father to look after you, and I'm intending to do it."

The hard contact of his body against her own attacked her senses. Buffy felt the color leave her cheeks and beneath her top a drop of sweat ran down between her breasts, but it was more from fear than arousal. Angel was not joking.

Numbly she looked him. "But I can't stay here."

"Stop talking nonsense. You're not going to leave." and planting a hard kiss on her trembling lips, he gave her a cruel smile as he set her free, he brushed past her and reassumed his seat behind the oak desk.

"You...are...crazy..." Buffy said, enunciating each word slowly and clearly as if taking to a child. "I'm getting out of here, and you can't stop me."

Angel lounged back in the leather chair; one brow arched sarcastically, a grin twisting his mouth. "I know you're staying here," Angel answered back with scorn. "We'll visit Jenn latter if you like. I have already told her we're getting married. I felt it was the correct thing to do, as she is like a mother to you. But you will remain here. It is for your own good."

"My own good?" she echoed.

"Yes and we will share a bed."

He left her standing there, speechless and walked out of the room.

Stunned by the absolute finality of his last statement, Buffy stood looking at the door for a long moment, hoping against hope that Angel would return and tell her it was all a joke.

He wasn't getting away with it, Buffy vowed. She shot out of the study and made straight for the front door. An hour later, after walking around the fence, she was ready to give up. When she had tried to leave, a security guard on the gate had simply grinned and pretended he didn't speak English, but Buffy knew he did.

Lunch was a silent event, with Buffy seated at Angel's side in the formal dining room, sulkily pushing the food around her plate, quite unable to eat it. The events of last night and the morning had left her feeling like a rag doll, and it was all Angel's fault. She shot him a frustrated glance. They obviously hadn't affected him at all; he was eating as if he had not touched food for weeks. "Pig." She muttered to herself, but he heard.

"Sorry? What did you say?" he enquired softly, lifting his head and looking at her with a serious gaze.

"I said you look hungry," she said, not wanting to start an argument. She was too weary.

"I am a big man; I have a big appetite...as you know," he replied, and his sensual mouth curved in a wicked smile at the sudden surge of color in her face.

"You're a pig," she retailed. All thought of appeasing him vanished at his sexual teasing.

He shrugged and returned to eating. After strolling around the grounds once again, in the futile hope that she might have missed a way out the first time, Buffy returned hot and exhausted to her bedroom.

Buffy's furious resentment was still simmering when Angel joined her at the dinner table that night. She listened as he talked quietly but impersonally about work, but she made no effort to prolong the conversation. Instead, as soon as the maid had served the dessert, she excused herself with, "Not for me. I might get fat," and bolted from the room.

She went to bed, taking care to lock the door behind her. The stress and strain of the past hours had finally caught up with her. She knew that she should be making plans to escape. Groaning she buried her head in the pillow, and surprisingly she fell asleep.

Buffy awoke some time later from a beautiful dream, in which her perfect mate was declaring his undying love, to find that a large male hand was cupping and caressing her breast. Another was tracing the line of her thigh, and a warm male mouth was nuzzling her ear.

"Angel?" She swallowed. "How did you get in?" she asked in a voice that trembled.

"I climbed up onto the balcony, but does it matter?" he demanded, and then her lips were covered with a hard mouth and he was kissing her with a devilish sensuality that made her mind spin.

He was right again; it didn't matter...She tried to resist, but in the lingering aftermath of her dream-filled sleep her languorous body was all too eager to respond to his touch. Angel's lips left hers to seek the rosy peak of her breast. They moved lower down, touching her body with tantalizing, teasing strokes and kisses. At this point she gave up the fight. She clasped her hands around his neck and offered up her body in willing surrender.

"You want me. You can't help yourself," Angel declared with a silky triumph. She could not deny him.

Much latter she lay, beside him. Her body was tired but her mind was in turmoil. They had shared most beautiful act between two people, and all she felt was a burning shame at her helpless surrender. She eased herself up the bed and looked down at Angel. His large body was spread across the mattress, naked and totally relaxed, his muscular chest moving gently in the even rhythm of sleep.

Her eyes lingered on his face. With his eyes closed his mouth relaxed in a soft smile, he looked so much younger.

Sighing softly, Buffy eased herself off the bed. She glanced at Angel as she crossed stealthily past the foot of the bed. His brow furrowed into a frown as she watched. His sleeping thoughts were no more inspiring than her waking ones; she thought sadly, strolling across to the window and staring to the garden bellow.

"No...no...no!" The shout made Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Angel!" She went back to the bed. He was groaning, muttering unintelligible sound and words. His face was twisted in agony, his long legs thrashing around the bed. "Angel, please."

His naked body was bathed in sweat. He was having a nightmare that much was obvious but Buffy had no idea what to do. Tentatively she reached out her hand and stroked his brow...Like a steel manacle Angel hand closed around her wrist.

"You can't leave me, I won't let you," he growled. His eyes opened, wild and unfocused and Buffy felt herself being dragged across his strong torso.

"Angel...Angel, please."

"Buffy?" His dark gaze settled uncertainly on the tumbled mass of her blond hair. "Buffy...you're not a dream?"

His big arms curled around her and he hugged her to him. "God...I'm sorry. I didn't frighten you...did I?"

"No." She tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but he held her firm.

"Shh, Buffy. I've got you. Go back to sleep."

"No, Angel. I want to go." She felt his body tense beneath her. "You can't make me a captive forever."

Buffy alternately begged, pleaded and yelled, trying to get Angel to see sense but it was no good. When the maid arrived with the coffee Angel was up and dressed, and Buffy was frowning at him in frustration.

For the next two days Angel went out of his way to try to entertain her. At breakfast the first day he suggested a trip to beach, and the next day a trip to the Mountains. But she rejected all his suggestions, determined to ignore him.

But at night it was not so easy. The key to her bedroom door had mysteriously disappeared. Angel simply walked in and within minutes overcame her pathetic attempts at resistance. But she was fighting herself as much as him. She wanted him; she loved him.

On the fifth morning, after another night as a helpless slave to his sexual expertise, Buffy was drinking the coffee with the sheet tucked firmly around her breasts. It was stupid, she knew. Angel had seen her naked, knew every inch of her body, but she couldn't feel comfortable with him. They came together in the night, but in the light of day she could barely look at him.

Her warm milk finished, she put the cup down on the tray by the bed and raised her head. Angel was leaning against the railings of the balcony, a coffee cup in one hand. His only covering was a white towel, slung low around his hips. Why didn't he just get dressed and leave? She thought bitterly, her green eyes fixed on the back of his head.

He turned and their eyes met, hers burning with resentment and his clearly scornful, "Clutching that sheet does not hide your charms. I don't know why you even bother."

"Not everyone is an exhibitionist like you," she shot back, giving his bronzed chest and muscular legs a ridiculous glance that did not quite come off. She gulped at the obvious bulge beneath the white towel and looked away.

"I arranged the wedding for next Saturday. Is it ok with you?"

"No it's not!"

"Give it up. I know you want me as much as I do."

"You can make me want you. We both know it. But I'll never marry you. I want you to know that too." She spoke with such vehemence that Angel instantly knew she mean it.

"Is this because of Darla?" His voice sounded raw and she couldn't answer. She avoided his gaze and looked down, wasting time until he was almost explosive.

"Look at me Buffy, damn you!" he rasped thickly but she refused, hanging her head.

"I don't want to. I don't even want to look at myself. I feel cheap."

"What?" His voice was horrified and ferocious, as she had known it would be. She looked up with her face composed now.

"I can't help how I feel," she said steadily, forcing herself to meet his angry eyes. "I feel cheap, whether I should or not."

"You're afraid I'll disgrace you in public? Don't let it trouble you. I cope very well, even if I make you feel cheap."

"I didn't mean..."

"Save it Buffy." He grated. "You make yourself quite clear on every occasion. I have no doubt at all about what you think of me."

He just walked out and Buffy lay there looking at the closed door. It had simply never occurred to her that he would take it like that. She could not have chosen a worse way of getting herself out of this situation. Did he really believe she felt that marrying him would be beneath her?

It was three o'clock before Angel returned home. "Good, I was hoping to find you here." He strolled into the room. He looked as powerfully masculine as ever in an immaculate dark suit, but he also looked haggard.

"Where else would I be?" Buffy remarked cynically, refusing to be influenced by his obvious exhaustion. "You forbade me to leave, remember?" A tense silence followed her coldly spoken reminder, and he stared down at her with barely concealed anger in the taut line of his jaw.

"I remember. That is what I want to talk to you about," he replied hardily. "I had no right to bring you here, and I had no right to keep you here and force myself upon you. And if I thought an apology would do any good you'd have it... You're free to go if you want to, I won't stop you."

Tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Free?"

"It isn't what you want?"

"Well...yes."

"I hope you won't deny me of my parental rights. I want to be part of my child's life."

"You would be. I promise."

"Good...I have one last request." Angel's voice broke into her tortured thoughts. "Would you mind waiting until tomorrow to leave?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Unless you want to stay longer?" Angel drawled casually.

It was Buffy's turn to leap to her feet. "My God, you have some nerve," she yelled at him. "I can't get away from you fast enough." Brushing past him, she ran from the room.

Faith had come to pick her up. Buffy glanced back at the mansion for the last time, when Angel came running to the gate. What now? She wondered. They had already said goodbye with a handshake.

"Buffy," Angel said. "I can't let you go..."

Buffy stared up at him. "Buffy." He repeated her name, their eyes met and the expression in Angel's made her heart leap with hope.

"Yes?" she prompted hesitantly.

"I can't let you go..." He paused, and she knew the exact moment he changed his mind. He slowly stepped back.

"Without saying..." His deep voice was cynical as he went on, "Thank you for everything, and good luck."

"My pleasure," she managed to respond awkwardly. "Good bye."

"What was all that about?" Faith asked a few minutes later as the car sped towards LA.

"Nothing." Buffy dismissed Angel with a word, and prayed she could dismiss him from her heart and mind as easily. But she had not counted on the tenacity of Faith.

"I don't believe you." Buffy tried to ignore Faith, but it was hard. Half an hour later, Faith renewed her attack. "You know Angel is a one woman man."

Buffy's green eyes sparkled humorously. "You're joking! I hate to tell you this, but Angel has had more women than you know of." Buffy said with edge of cynicism in her voice.

"I don't know about that, but he has only ever loved one," Faith responded seriously. "And that is you, Buffy."

"You couldn't be more wrong!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I'm right. Angel loves you," Faith assured her. "Whatever he's done, forget it. Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"It's not that easy. He got his grandmother's nurse pregnant while he claimed to love me."

"If you are talking about Darla, let me tell you...she made a complete fool of herself. She actually tried to convince him she was having his baby. How on earth she thought she would get away with it I can't imagine. But she stuck to her story for months."

Buffy, who had been listening but not really believing until then, suddenly gave Faith all her attention.

"She finally gave up when Angel insisted on a DNA test. She married the father of her child...which was Lindsey."

Buffy tried to take it all in. She had been wrong about Darla.

"Angel is a very wealthy man. There will always be women chasing him, but he is also very much in love with you."

"Faith...can you please turn back. I have a man to reclaim."

Faith grinned openly to her friend and drove back to Sunnydale.

His breath smelt faintly of whisky, and as her gaze met his for a few seconds she saw his heart in his eyes. His true feelings lay bare, and his dark gaze burnt with love and a touching vulnerability that warmed her to her soul.

"I believe you wouldn't intentionally hurt me," she said in an unsteady voice. "But..." She hesitated, about to ask the most important question of her life. "Do you still love me?" She waited, holding her breath, her eyes fixed on his face.

"God, Buffy! I love you. I worship and adore you. I always have, and I always will." His deep voice shook with emotion. "What are you trying to do to me? Do you want me to beg? Plead?"

The anguish in his tone touched her heart. "No," she murmured, raising her hand to cover his where it held her chin. "I want to stay with you because I love you."

Caught up in his own emotions, for a moment he didn't seem to hear her. "Because I will beg. Twice I have let you walk away, but..." He stopped then. A skeptical expression lit his features. "You said you'll stay..."

"Yes. I love you. In fact I don't seem capable of living without you. Those months apart were pure agony. I almost called you every single day."

For a moment they simply stared at each other. Then with a low groan, Angel wrapped his arms around her and eased her down onto the bed. His dark head descended and Buffy's lips parted for his kiss. But then he stopped again.

"You won't leave me again?" he asked hesitant, as though he was afraid to believe her completely.

"No," she whispered, lifting her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel the warmth of his mouth.

"I hope to God you mean it," he said and then added, "Because there is no way on this earth I will let you leave me a third time." Then he covered her eager mouth with his own.

"I know Darla didn't have your child." Angel looked down at her quizzically. "Faith told me all about it. But you could have told me yourself," she scolded lightly.

"Pride stopped me. I wanted you to love me unconditionally."

"I do." Buffy quickly reassured him with a quick kiss.

"Thank you. But as we're being honest I have to admit to a certain amount of guilt. I did wake up in bed with Darla in Chicago. But believe me, I don't know how. I told her to meet me there because I was concerned about my grandmother's health. I was so tired after a long day of work...I had too much to drink and crashed out. In the morning, when I saw Darla sprawled out beside me, I leapt out of bed. I swear I never touched her."

"I believe you. You never told me how did your grandmother take the news of the cancellation of our wedding?"

"She was shocked and angry," he stated.

"At me?"

"At me," he corrected her.

Buffy knew she was staring, shock and disbelief showing in her eyes.

"At you? But why? I mean; I was the one who..."

"You were the one who postponed the wedding but I was the one whose actions seemed to be responsible for that."

"Did she believe Darla?"

"My fiancée believed her..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't...I..."

"Shh. It's over. We're together again that's what counts."

Buffy smiled lovingly at him and mouthed 'I love you.' He smiled back and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Why didn't you try to find me when I left?" Buffy had that question nagging in her brain.

"When I got back to LA and found you gone I was shattered," Angel muttered heavily. "I hired an investigation agency to search for you."

"You...did?" Buffy was shocked by that admission.

"Then Jenn fell ill and I was finally able to find you after four months of hell..."

Snuggling into his warm body, she pressed another kiss to his bare chest. "Let's forget about everything," she said huskily, running her hand along the curve of his waist. They had talked long enough.

Angel hauled her even closer and kissed her with hungry passion, breathing raggedly in the aftermath. "I can't wait to marry you, I just can't wait..."

Buffy hadn't wanted anyone to take her father place. She preferred to give herself away to the man she loved. When the moment came for her to step forward, she did so alone, but her step was sure and steady, and she knew she wasn't alone. Angel was waiting for her.

Buffy slowly made her way up the aisle to Angel, who looked wonderfully handsome in a black tux. Everywhere she glanced there was smiling faces. Then she was beside Angel. When she took his hand, his eyes were telling her she was the bride of his heart and soul and body.

"You look like a princess," he whispered. "Just as I always imagined."

The reception party was held in the mansion. The place was full of friends and family. Angel's grandmother looked younger, the happiness she felt made her looked so, and she was seated beside Jenny and Giles. Jenny was in a wheelchair; she'd insisted to come despite she was still very weak.

Angel gathered Buffy close to him, then bent her extravagantly over his arm in the most cavalier ravishing style, and began kissing her throat, murmuring words of love. Buffy could not help laughing. She was vaguely aware of the photographer clicking as fast as his finger would go and Wesley and Fred laughing in the background.

He kissed her with passion and love. Buffy was completely certain of that love. She knew it would remain true and stable, no matter what difficulties they had to face in the future, what obstacles had to be conquered. This was the first day of the rest of their lives, and they would make it a good life. Not only for herself and Angel, but also very especially for the family they would soon have.

"We have to go and mingle with our guests," she murmured when Angel allowed her breath enough to murmur.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"This is the most wonderful day," Buffy informed him, gazing up at him with shining eyes of love and contentment.

"It's been the happiest day of my life." Angel framed her lovely smiling face with possessive fingers, studying her with passionate tenderness. "And if I have anything to do with it, every day you spend with me will be the same..."

A few moths later they had a baby boy.

The end

Thank you for all your support!!!


End file.
